New Warriors
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: A new group of female warriors with Elemental armors join the fight against Talpa and his sister, Tara. Formerly known as New Help. Complete
1. New Arrivals

**Prologue**

**New Arrivals**

"_Sara, where are my blue tights," asked Penny, "I thought I put them in the hamper."_

"_Weren't they in the dryer," asked Munchkin._

"_No," said Penny, "Sara!"_

"_I put them on your bed when you were in the bathroom," said Sara._

"_Settle down Penny," Munchkin said._

"_Have any of you eaten yet," asked Jaya._

"_No!" they all shouted._

"_You should eat, Midget and I will go make something," she said._

"_Don't you have to prepare for the competition," asked Penny._

"_No, Midget and I got our stuff together last night," she stated._

"_That was smart. We should have also," said Sara._

_They were all eating breakfast about a half an hour later. _

"_Is everyone ready to do some gymnastics," asked Midget._

"_Yes!" they all shouted. Then they left._

Oh, good they are here thought Kayura, when she awoke from her dream of the five girls. The Ancient had told her they would be arriving soon and that they would be needed for the upcoming battle.

Each one of the girls had a special power they were unaware of, and they each had an armor they needed to acquire soon.

I better go get the Warlords and find them. If I know they are here then Talpa must know.

**To be continued....**


	2. The First Encounter

**Chapter 1**

** The First Encounter**

Hi, it's the authors. We just wanted to give you a few warnings about one of the symbols we used.

... Symbolizes that someone is thinking this. No one else knows what is thought.

Okay, thanks. We hope you enjoy this. M and M.

"Where have you all been," Jaya's mom, Mrs. Maxwell, asked in an irritated tone. "You were supposed to be here 20 min. ago."

"Sorry mom, we got caught in traffic on the way here. Some strange guy in armor caused this big wreck and we had to go around," Jaya answered truthfully.

"That has to be the biggest load of bull I have heard since....forever," her mother replied in a disbelieving tone.

"But it's true, coach Maxwell," Penny said earnestly.

"I don't want to hear it right now, girls. We don't have time for this right now, anyways," Mrs. Maxwell said, frowning heavily. "Just go get dressed, then do your stretching."

"Yes, coach," the five girls chorused obediently.

"I told you not to tell her the truth, Jaya," Sara said in an exasperated tone.

"I wasn't planning on it, but for some reason I just couldn't tell her a lie," Jaya stated in a half confused and half rueful tone. Matter of fact, I don't remember a time that I was ever able to.

"Forget your mom for now. What I want to know is what the deal was with that weird guy, anyway," asked Munchkin. For some reason I kept getting this strange, evil vibe from it.

"I don't know, but he really crept me out," Sara told her, shuddering at the memory.

"Maybe he escaped from the mental hospital," Penny suggested with a strangely hopeful look.

Her friends knew all too well her interest in strange and out-of-the-ordinary things, so they weren't surprised. All of them groaned silently, not wanting to encourage her.

"Funny, Penny," Jaya retorted sarcastically.

"Just a thought." Penny shrugged, giving the others an innocent look. She couldn't hide the gleam in her eyes, though.

"Time to go girls," Munchkin announced, walking to the door. I hope there aren't any more freaks here. I never liked moving to a new place and Japan is totally new to me. At least I have my friends here.

After the competition was over the girls went to the car and started to drive back to Jaya's mom's house. On the way home they were all talking about their performances and what could be changed. The team got first in everything, like usual. But they all still thought they could do better.

"Munchkin, I thought your balance beam routine tonight was really good," Midget remarked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Thank you, but I needed more height on my dismount," Munchkin replied modestly. "I thought your floor routine was awesome, though."

"Thanks, but I needed more momentum on that last flip," Midget said almost absently, most of her attention on the area they were driving through.

Sensing Midget's preoccupation, Munchkin also started looking around. Both were beginning to feel _very_ uneasy.

"Jaya you did good on your rings today, and Penny you did good on your vaults," Sara told them, her tone satisfied.

"Thanks, Sara, but I needed more control on my spins," Jaya replied, knowing Sara wouldn't have missed that little point herself. She was just too kind to mention it to her. "Your uneven bars were cool, though."

"Yeah, they were," Penny added enthusiastically, a little hyper-active from her elation. "I need to speed up for my first flip, but I think I did pretty good, also."

"Thank you both, but I could do better on my dismount," Sara informed them in a mild tone, not wanting them to think she thought she was better than them.

"I think you all were pathetic," a voice yelled out.

"Oh yeah, what would you know," Penny yelled automatically, her first reaction causing her to take the defensive.

Midget, at this time, was slowing down. She couldn't _see_ anyone, but obviously they were there.

"He should know a lot seeing as how we have been watching you since your arrival two weeks ago," another voice called out.

Midget slammed on the breaks. The mention of them being watched had startled her.

When she suddenly stopped everyone was flung forward. Even though they were all wearing their seat belts, Munchkin still hit the dashboard pretty hard.

"Sorry, are you OK," asked Midget, looking over at Munchkin worriedly.

"I'm OK," Munchkin laughed weakly. "What the heck was that about?"

"Look in front of you," Midget answered, quietly.

When Munchkin looked ahead, she saw two figures in armor floating to the ground. One of them looked very familiar.

"Hey, that's the guy from earlier, at the crash," Jaya exclaimed, her face turning white.

"Yeah it is," Sara agreed, eyes wide, "but who is that other one?"

All of a sudden they saw three other guys and a women appear in similar armor. The girls looked at each other in shock and fear.

"Great! As if two weren't bad enough now there are six," Penny exclaimed disgustedly.

"Shut up, Penny," Sara snapped. "You aren't helping anything."

"Settle down and think," Munchkin said sternly, staying calm. "We have to figure a way out of this. Midget, you're the brains of the group. Help." "Midget... Midget!"

"Well, girls, I can understand not wanting to get in the middle of _their_ fight, but how are we going to get around him?" asked Midget.

Midget, who had been watching the six armored people while the others argued, pointed out to them that the new comers were against the other two. Then she gestured to the huge head with an armor mask that had popped up to stare at them.

"What on earth is that," they all exclaimed, stunned.

The Head then started to laugh like he was some psycho. "Why don't you five come with me," he asked in a tone only slightly short of commanding.

"Not on your life buddy," Penny retorted immediately, knowing instinctively that he meant trouble.

"What do you want and who the heck are you," Munchkin demanded, responding to the almost commanding tone with one of her own.

"I am Talpa, and what I want is you five," he stated calmly.

"Kiss my butt," Penny snapped, his tone frightening her.

"Shut up, Penny, before you get us in trouble," Sara hissed, nudging her arm.

"What do you think this is," Jaya in an almost hysterical tone. "There is a huge head talking to us while six armored freaks are out there fighting!"

"Guys, we are in more trouble than you know," Midget whispered gravely. She turned to look at them and said, "If I am right, that is the leader of the Dynasty."

The three girls in the back looked at her, then at each other and had one thought. What on earth is she talking about?

Only Munchkin had a vague idea of what she was talking about, because they grew up close together. Uneasiness swept through her as she remembered tales of Demon soldiers and their terrible leader, the soulless Talpa.

"What I am talking about is a legend that just happens to be true, and this Talpa 'Head' is very strong and evil," Midget said through clenched teeth. "We have got to get out of here!"

"Hit it, Midget," Munchkin screamed, sensing that something was about to happen.

Just as they were about to pull away, the car was surrounded by a light and lifted off the ground. They felt a numbing pain in their heads and blacked out.

Later

"Ouch, what was that," Munchkin asked when she awoke. No one else was awake, so she got no answer. She started to look around and discovered that she was in a dungeon. The ground was damp and muddy while the walls were made of stone. There weren't any windows so it was very dark, but she could still make out her friends. They were all still sleeping. She was about to wake them up when the door flew open and the big guy in brown armor she had seen twice earlier walked in. He grabbed her and started to haul her over to the door. Munchkin screamed, startled, then began to fight back.

At the sound of Munchkin's startled scream Midget woke up. She saw her best friend fighting with one of the armored freaks from earlier. Jumping up, she ran to help her friend. They were doing pretty good until he got them with a cheap shot and knocked both down. Midget was thrown to the wall, where she slumped unconsciously for a moment, while Munchkin was picked back up and squeezed.

Munchkin was worried about Midget but could do nothing to help her in her situation so she tried again to get free. This time the soldier squeezed harder and harder until she couldn't take it anymore and screamed in pain.

When Midget regained consciousness, she looked to the right. She was worried when she saw Munchkin in the big guy's hands again, but she couldn't move at the moment. For a few moments she tried to move, but none of her muscles responded. Then she heard Munchkin scream and just couldn't take it anymore. A rush of energy shot through her that allowed her to jump up and go after the soldier.

The scream that came from Munchkin woke up the other girls in record time. All of them were a little disoriented at first, but when they saw their friend in pain they ran to help. They joined Midget in trying to get Munchkin away from that freak. Two of the girls grabbed his legs while the other two grabbed his arms, freeing Munchkin. Munchkin then turned around and hit him full force in the stomach with her head, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens," yelled Penny.

The girls got up and ran out the door, only to run into a woman with dark blue hair and a golden staff. Behind her were three men in some kind of armor that was similar, but not quite like the other two. It was thinner, had less ornaments, and was in different colors.

Munchkin stopped at the sight of them sending the other four straight into her back. She stared at them in shock.

"Why on earth did you st-o-p," Penny demanded urgently, her voice fading at the sight of the four new people.

"We found them, good. Let's get them out of here," the lady said to the other three.

"Wait a second, just who are you," asked Sara.

"Yeah, and what do you mean by lets get them out of here," asked Jaya.

"It's all right, we know them," Midget replied reassuringly.

Before the other three could ask, Munchkin told them urgently, "Look, we'll explain later, but right now we need to get going!"

Just then there was a noise behind them when they turned to see the soldier get up to go after them. Kayura then said again, "We have to get them out of here, lets go!"

Meanwhile at the Koji house

"Kento, share some food with us," Sage shouted, trying to wrestle a plate of food away from the bigger boy.

"Yeah, I cooked it and I haven't got any yet," Cye stated, moving to help Sage.

"You don't need all of it," Rowen said, just a little ticked.

"Hey, I am a growing boy, I have a growing appetite," Kento replied with his mouth full. Just then Sage dived for the food while Rowen grabbed his hands.

Rowen, Cye, Kento, and Sage were all sitting at the table eating. It was their last day of summer so they all came over to Mia's to have a barbecue.

"Guys, keep it down, will ya? I'm trying to think," Ryo yelled from the living room. He was sitting with White Blaze in front of the fire. Lately he has lost his appetite and keeps having these feelings that Talpa would be coming back soon.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to pack for my expedition for the school," Mia shouted from the top of the stairs.

All of a sudden White Blaze gets up and growls at the door. Ryo walks over to White Blaze and looks at him funny then looks at the door and yells over his shoulder, "Guys, someone is here."

**To be continued....**


	3. New Allies, Old Enemies

**Chapter 2**

** New Allies, Old Enemy**

Kayura led the girls to the door of a beautiful two story house. Just as she was about to knock they all heard a loud growl come from inside. Midget and Munchkin look at each other and grin at the sound that just erupted. They know all too well what that sound came from.

"Their reactions should be interesting," stated Munchkin, "don't you think, Midget."

"Yes indeed I do," she replied. The two were being helped by two of the guys in the weird armor. Munchkin was helped by the one in green, and Midget by the one in black.

Just then the door suddenly opened, revealing five guys, a brown haired woman, and a white tiger. As the tiger stepped out the other girls backed up while Munchkin and Midget squealed with delight and reached out to pet him. Surprised looks appeared on the faces of everyone else.

"Ryo, how are you," Kayura asked neutrally, trying not to start an argument.

"Fine, and you," Ryo replied, just a little puzzled.

"What are you guys doing here and who are they," asked Kento bluntly.

"We are here to drop off some cargo," Dais snapped irritably.

"Hey, watch what you're saying, loser," Penny snapped back, offended. "It's not like it's our fault we're here! We were doing fine without you!"

"Quiet Penny, they did help get us out," said Jaya tiredly.

"Please just stop it. We are all tired," Sara pointed out in a weary tone.

"Mia, may we come in," asked Kayura. She looked down to see Sage and Cye helping Midget and Munchkin to stand. Ryo and Rowen then moved everyone out of the way and followed them into the living room. They helped Sage and Cye settle the two girls on the couch comfortably. The other three girls trailed after them and sat in the chairs next to their friends, while everyone else sat on the floor.

"So I ask again, why are you here, and who are they," Kento asked Kayura.

"I will explain later, first lets introduce ourselves and get these two some help," she stated.

"I am Mia Koji, and this is my place," said the girl with brown hair.

"I am Rowen Hashiba," the boy with blue hair told them, examining them curiously.

"I am Sage Date," the boy with blonde hair announced, looking the girls over.

"I am Cye Mouri," the boy with light brown hair informed them, smiling shyly.

"I am Kento Rei Faun," said the boy with gray hair.

"And I am Ryo Sanada," the black haired boy stated, watching them with interest. "I assume you already know the names of the others, and so do we so you five next."

"I am Sara Jennings," replied the light blonde headed girl, eyeing Sage.

"I am Penny Wood," the girl with strawberry blonde hair told him, boldly examining all of them.

"I am Jaya Maxwell." answered the dark brown haired girl, her smile tinged with shyness.

"I am Midget," the girl with blue-black hair announced gravely.

"And I am Munchkin," said the girl with black hair, "and yes Midget and Munchkin are the only names we have. It is a long story, but we are to tired to explain right now."

"Are you two OK," asked Ryo.

Everyone looked to the two girls, who then looked to each other. Munchkin then stood up and started to say, "Yeah, w-e-'-r-e.. Ughhh..," she then clutches her chest and falls, but before she hit the ground Ryo caught her. At the same time Midget grabs her chest and whispers, "M-u-n-c-h-k-i-n," then slumps into Rowen's waiting arms.

"We better help them. Bring them to my room," said Mia. The two boys then carried them to Mia's room and set them on her bed. Midget then began to stir and awoke to see everyone looking at her.

"What happened," she asked.

"You passed out after whispering something we couldn't understand," Rowen said.

She turns her head and looks at her friend and asks, "Is she going to be OK?"

"Sage, will you look at her," Ryo asked worriedly. Then he turned around and posed his next question to Kayura. "What happened to her?"

"I am not exactly sure," Kayura replied, frowning. "Ask one of the other girls."

"This big ugly guy in black armor was squeezing her around the chest," Jaya replied in an anxious tone.

"She could have some cracked or broken ribs," Sage stated calmly.

"Mia, you will have to check, we will leave," Cye quietly said. "We'll get some food for the others. Rowen, will you help Midget?"

"FOOOOD!!!!" yelled Kento.

Oh great thought all of the guys, with a little groan from each.

"Yeah sure. Are you ready," Rowen asked Midget in a soft voice.

"Uh, sure," she replied dazedly.

Her eyes were a little unfocused, so Rowen gently helped her up and walked her down stairs. Her arm was around his shoulder and his around her waist. Jaya went to her other side and helped her out the same way.

In the dining room the girls were explaining what happened to them earlier. Midget sat quietly watching the stairs, waiting for news. She was so worried that she didn't notice Rowen staring at her. He was thinking that for some reason the first time he saw Midget he got this strange feeling. And he just can't stop worrying about her. With what everyone else was saying, these girls are special somehow. Special enough for Talpa to want them, anyways.

On the other side of the table Ryo was doing the same. Only he was thinking about Munchkin. I wonder what is so special about these five girls that Talpa tried to kidnap them.

Mia walked in with a sad face and said, "She has a huge bruise across her chest and it does seem like she has a couple of broken ribs."

"She must be strong, because she didn't complain a bit on the way here," stated Kayura.

"She has always kept her pain to herself," Midget said quietly, rising. She headed for the stairs with Ryo and Rowen right behind her.

"We have to take her to the hospital," Sara said, looking very worried.

"Yeah, lets hurry," Jaya exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Running up stairs Penny yelled, "Well, what are you waiting for? Help us."

They all enter the room and walk toward the bed. All of a sudden Munchkin starts to cough up blood. At the sight of her coughing the four girls immediately run to her side to look her over. Unknown to the girls, their foreheads start to glow. Each with a different color and a symbol. The other guys stare incredulously at the girls as Kayura names them off by color and name: Munchkin, in maroon is Friendship; Midget, in silver is Love; Sara, in yellow is Kindness; Penny, in mahogany is Independence; and Jaya, in teal is Truth.

Midget then laid her hand on Munchkin's chest and began to whisper something. They both began to glow a bright white. The light slowly faded after a few minutes, leaving Midget to exhausted to stay up. Rowen caught her before she fell and placed her on the bed. Sage then walked over to Munchkin and checked her. After a moment he called the others outside. He said, "She healed her almost completely, I-I can't believe it."

**To be continued....**


	4. A Visit From the Past

**Chapter 3**

** A Visit From The Past**

"Kayura, just what is going on here," Kento asked, confused.

"I can't tell you right now, but you will find out soon," Kayura replied calmly. "Don't ask the girls because they don't know. They didn't even see their Kanji's glow," she stated, walking away.

"What are you saying," Kento demanded. "Come back and explain this."

"We have to go back to the dynasty. All I can say is Talpa is back and you are going to need the help of those five girls," Kayura stated. "Warlords let's go!"

"TALPA IS BACK!" they all shouted.

"Will we never be rid of him," asked Ryo.

Everyone could see the disappointment in his eyes, but they could also see the determination in them. It has only been a year will we never have normal lives again, Cye thought.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain now." With that, Kayura and the warlords vanished.

"Well, let's forget it for now. Those girls need some sleep," Cye stated, grabbing the other guys' attention. Nodding, they all went upstairs to get things settled.

"I need to call my mom and let her know we are OK," Jaya said, looking frazzled.

"Better let me do it or you will tell the truth, Jaya," Sara replied wryly.

"You're right, but what are you going to say," Jaya asked worriedly.

"Shoot I don't know. I don't lie much either, but we just can't tell the truth," she answered. "Especially after earlier."

"I know," Penny shouted, looking excited. "We could tell her we had a flat."

"Well, that wouldn't exactly work, seeing as though we don't have a car any more," Jaya told her wearily.

"Oh, that's right," Penny replied, frowning. "Well, how about we say the car over heated and when we got out to check it blew up. Then we walked here for help."

"That might just work, I wonder if the guys would help us pull this off," Sara asked, not really expecting an answer.

Just then the boys walked in with a little smirk on their faces. "Yes I think we could help you out on that one," replied Kento.

"Were you guys listening in on our conversation," asked Penny suspiciously.

"Well we just happened to pass by while you were discussing it," replied Sage, his smug tone telling them he was being entirely truthful.

"I bet," retorted Penny sarcastically.

"So you will help us, right," asked Jaya hopefully, giving Penny a stern look.

"If it would help, yes we would," Ryo replied, shrugging slightly. "But what about your two unconscious friends?"

"I forgot about that," Sara said, frowning again.

"We just have to hope they wake up soon because I have to call mom now," Jaya stated, her tone betraying her anxiety.

Meanwhile, while the other two were sleeping

"_Who are you," asked Munchkin. He reminds me a lot of Anubis,_ _she thought. _

"_It's me Anubis," he said with a warming smile, "I am here to help you to realize who you are and what your destiny is." _

"_What my destiny is," she repeated, "what do you mean by that, and how can you help realize who I am?" She stared at him with wonder and curiosity. "And where have you been, I haven't seen you in a while, and you look happy," confusion on her face when she looked at him._

"_That is because I am happy that I can now help you a little with your past," he replied, "you will have to find most of it on your own though."_

"_Just tell me what you can, I have to know," she said with a slightly happy and slightly sad tone._

"_You did have a family and you still do," _he said softly_, "but you will find that out later and your memories will come back. But now you must prepare for the upcoming battle, you will need to return with all of your friends tomorrow, I will explain then. For now rest and remember." _ _With that he disappeared and she was sent to a little clearing in the woods by a village. There was a kid about three years old, it's parents and an older sister. She couldn't see any of their faces. They were walking toward the village when a soldier popped out and attacked them. She saw the parents push two girls in opposite ways and yell at them to run. The girls did, but not far, and turned to see their mom and dad get slashed by the soldier and killed. They then turned and ran.... _

Munchkin woke up screaming. Oh, how sad. Those poor kids...

At the same time next to her Midget had the same dream, only the Ancient was there. He said basically the same thing as Anubis, but she understood more because she had studied the legend with her guardian.

"_Ancient, I read about Talpa and his nine armors, but I don't see what that has to do with my friends and I," Midget said exasperated._

"_You will find out tomorrow. Bring all of your friends here. Kayura will lead you all to a special place," the Ancient replied in his calm, trust-me tone._

"_Are you sure you want those five guys to find out," she asked him curiously._

"_They already know about the Dynasty, because they are the Ronin Warriors." he answered, smiling slightly._

"_I thought there was something special about them," Midget muttered thoughtfully. "Can I tell any of my friends?"_

"_Only one will be able to understand you, and that is Munchkin, but yes you may tell her," he said mildly. "Now go back and remember." With that he disappeared. _

_She then went to a small clearing in the woods close to a village. In this clearing she saw herself as a 4 year old with her parents and younger sister. They were all walking toward the village when a soldier came out of nowhere and tried to grab her and her sister. She couldn't see the faces of her family because it was too dark, but she saw her parents push them both opposite ways and told them to run. She saw her sister run and so did she, but not far. She turned around and saw her parents get killed by the soldier. Then another one appeared and ran after her sister while the first one ran after her...._

Midget woke up screaming. Wait, that wasn't quite the same as before. I don't think I'll tell anybody until I figure out why.

At the sound of the two girls screaming everyone ran into the room. They saw the two sitting up in a cold sweat and with fear and regret in their eyes. At that moment they could swear they were sisters. "Hey, you two look like sisters," exclaimed Kento. The two girls looked at each other and slowly let the fear run off and turned back to the others.

"Are you two OK," asked Ryo softly.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," they both exclaimed. Startled they looked at each other and sighed.

"You both had a bad dream," Cye said quietly. "That's a little strange."

"What were they about," Sage asked.

"I dreamt about a family's deaths," they replied in unison.

Shocked looks formed on everyone's faces.

"I thought only Ryo and Rowen had the same dreams," Sage said.

The two boys looked at each other and had the same thought. The only dreams we share are about the dynasty, Anubis, and the Ancient.

There was a knock at the door that startled everyone. Mia answered it and yelled, "Jaya, girls, your ride is here. Please come in, Mrs. Maxwell."

"Why thank you, Miss. Koji, is it," she replied.

"Yes that's right, but just call me Mia," she answered back.

The girls then came down with smiles to see her. "Are all of you all right," Jaya's mom asked.

"Yes coach," they all said quietly.

"Well, thank you all for your help. I can't express my gratitude to you for helping them. They are all in my care until their guardians come over in a few days. We came here early for their gymnastics competition," she explained.

"It is quite all right Mrs. Maxwell," Mia said. "They are quite welcome to come over anytime. You all have a good night."

"Thank you Mia , guys," the girls all said.

"Please say bye to White Blaze for us," whispered Midget and Munchkin to Ryo.

"I will," Ryo replied.

**To Be Continued....**


	5. The Journey Begins

**Chapter 4**

** The Journey Begins **

Later that night Ryo and Rowen were having their own shared dreams. They were both visited by Anubis. Ryo and Rowen had linked dreams when they shared dreams. Neither knows how or why this happens, but both are happy to share them because that way they aren't alone.

"_I had a feeling you were going to show up soon. How about you Rowen," Ryo asked wryly, already knowing the answer._

"_I had the same feeling," Rowen replied dryly._

"_So what's up with those five girls...." Ryo started._

"_And what was up with Midget and Munchkin and their dreams," finished Rowen._

"_Well, those five girls are to be new warriors. I came to Munchkin in a dream and the Ancient went to Midget," he explained. "Those two are very powerful and are very special. They don't know about the bond they share yet, but they will find out soon."_

"_Why is it you came to them in a dream," Rowen asked curiously._

"_I had to tell them to bring their friends here tomorrow. They are to receive their armors then. And you guys are to be there to help them," Anubis explained calmly. "You will also have to train them for the upcoming battle."_

"_Is Talpa really back," Ryo asked quietly and with a tinge of sadness._

"_I am afraid so, Ryo. I am truly sorry. I know you all are tired of fighting, but you are the only hope, and now you have help," Anubis said softly._

"_I kind of feel sorry for them for what they are getting into," Rowen stated sadly._

"_Yeah, and they don't even know yet," said Ryo. I hope they can handle it, he thought._

"_Don't worry, Wildfire, they are stronger than they appear to be," Anubis told him suddenly._

"_Quit reading my mind," Ryo hissed with a hint of laughter._

"_Sorry, I couldn't help it," Anubis replied with a smile. "Please take care of Munchkin and Midget, The Ancient and I have known them for a while and they have been through a lot," Anubis said sadly._

_Ryo and Rowen looked at each other with surprise and interest in their eyes, but didn't ask. Somehow they knew it would be better to leave it alone._

"_I have to go now, but you will find out some more tomorrow from Kayura," he said, "Oh, and tell everyone I say hi. Bye!"_

_With that he disappeared and brought them back to the dark of sleep._

They both woke up with a start around three a.m. and lay there in thought the rest of the night.

At around seven the next morning everyone got up to get ready to leave, because today was when they were to go back home before school started. Cye was making breakfast while Kento was drooling over it. Sage was in the bathroom fixing his hair, while Rowen was banging on the door and yelling for him to get his slow butt out. And Ryo was sitting with White Blaze at the table. Mia had left around six that morning on her expedition.

After Breakfast, which Keno ate most of, they all went to their rooms to pack. At around nine Ryo and Rowen called the others to the living room to tell them of their dream, and that be ready for the girls, and Warlords, and Kayura to show up soon.

"I actually can't wait to see the girls again," Sage said, grinning in anticipation.

"I know what you mean. That girl Penny is cute," Kento exclaimed, pausing for only a moment before returning to his breakfast.

"I am more partial to Sara," Sage replied, picturing her in his mind.

"I don't know, I think Jaya is sweet and pretty," Cye told them, blushing.

"I like Midget. She's really cute and seems to be very nice," Rowen stated shyly.

"Munchkin is also cute and she seems real nice, too," Ryo said, looking thoughtful. "After last night I hope all of then are ok?"

The other guys had the same thought running through their minds when Kento said, "Don't worry. You said Anubis told you they were strong. They will all be fine."

Meanwhile at Jaya's mom's house

The girls had all gotten up at 6:30 a.m. with the intent to go shopping for clothes because they had to start school the next day. Jaya was in the kitchen with Midget cooking breakfast, while Penny was waiting patiently at the table to eat. Sara was in the bathroom fixing her hair, while Munchkin was resting on the couch.

After Breakfast the girls were getting ready to leave when Midget and Munchkin decided to tell the others about their dreams. They were all a little stunned, and didn't understand what they were saying.

"It was just a dream," Penny insisted stubbornly.

"Yeah, but a dream that they both shared," Sara pointed out sensibly.

"I don't know about this," Jaya told them worriedly.

"Trust us, we know these people," Midget and Munchkin said seriously.

"We will go back if they explain what the deal was yesterday," Sara sighed resignedly.

"How about you two," Munchkin asked, looking at Jaya and Penny.

"I guess so," Jaya answered uncertainly.

"If I can see Kento again, sure," Penny replied with a strange smile on her face.

"I think Sage is cute," Sara said with the same kind of smile on her face.

"I myself like Cye. He is so quiet and cute," replied Jaya blushing.

"That Rowen has the cutest smile, and I love his hair," Midget told them with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Shoot, Ryo is sooo cute, with those tiger blue eyes and that deep black hair," Munchkin stated with an almost wild look in her eyes. "He is so sweet, too."

"So is Cye."

"So is Kento."

"So is Rowen."

"So is Sage."

The other girls chimed simultaneously. Looking at each other, they all suddenly burst out laughing.

"Well, lets get going," Midget said, calming down quickly.

With that they all left using Jaya's mom's car. On the way they decided to stop at Mia's before going shopping.

They arrived at the house at around 9:15 to see the guys ready and waiting for them.

"How did you know we were coming," Penny asked, astonished.

"We are psychic," replied Kento. They both looked at each other and blushed.

"I'll bet you could read her mind now," Sara whispered under her breath.

Sage heard her and began to laugh, causing her to look over and laugh with him.

"Oops, did you hear that," she asked between gasps for air

"Accidentally," he said.

"Should we break them up," Jaya asked quietly.

"No, that would be a shame, they are so cute," Cye replied with a smile on his face.

The others heard him and began to settle down, all blushing just a little.

"So should we get this started," Kayura asked, walking up behind them.

"Are you all prepared for this," asked Dais curiously.

"We don't know what _this _is," Penny retorted sarcastically.

"You will soon find out," Seckhmet hissed back, frowning.

"Touchy today, aren't we, snake boy," Munchkin snapped irritably, instantly regretting it. A feeling of possible doom had her feeling anxious and edgy. That was no excuse for snapping at any of her friends, though.

"Careful you two, he's on our side," Midget stated quietly but with authority. She wondered silently how well they were going to take all of this. Munchkin was all readyhaving trouble with the stress.

"You better watch yourself too, Seckhmet," Cale laughed, enjoying the sight.

"Ha. Ha. Cale, stay out of it," Seckhmet snapped waspishly.

"Gees, you are a bit touchy today," Ryo said, eyeing the older man.

"That is because Kayura made him keep his pet snakes outside last night," Dais informed them, laughing.

"Only because they got in Kayura and Dais' bed the night before when they were taking a nap together," Cale spit out while trying not to choke on his laughter.

Everyone but Kayura and Dais joined in on the laugh. They were blustering in anger and blushing with embarrassment at the same time.

"Let's just get this over with," snarled Dais.

They all tried to control themselves long enough to follow them. They were all led to a cave under Mt. Fuji. They entered there and walked till they came to a fork in the tunnel. They then took a right and walked for what seemed like forever to a certain hungry boy. All the way he was complaining about his stomach.

"When are we going to stop to eat," Kento complained in a whiny tone.

"After we finish what we set out to do," Ryo replied in a no-nonsense tone.

"That is going to take to long, by the time we finish I will be skin and bones," Kento cried.

"Penny, you need to teach him your tricks about controlling your hunger," Sara said teasingly, just a hint of an edge in her tone.

"I could try, but I don't know if he has the will power," Penny retorted with a tinge of sarcasm, feeling a little out of sorts. Kento's complaining was getting to everyone.

"Hey, I resent that remark," Kento squealed in an offended tone.

"You mean you resemble that remark," Cye returned as he laughed.

"I'll get you for that," Kento snapped and charged at him. Cye dodged quickly and made a run for it. About ten feet ahead he tripped over something and Kento slammed into him sending them both to the ground.

"Ouch, what was that," Kento said.

"Me," Cye said, his voice muffled underneath the bigger boy. "Please get off before I suffocate."

"Sorry Cye, I didn't see you," Kento said meekly.

"So I noticed," Cye replied knocking the dust off his clothes. "I slammed into something."

"What is it," Sage asked, coming up behind the two.

"I don't know," he replied.

"It's part of what we are looking for," responded Kayura. Dais went over and picked up a stone tablet.

"Let's get this out of here," Cale suggested, his tone a mixture of regret and gratefulness.

"Yeah, that way we can read it," reasoned Seckhmet, adding beneath his breath, "and I can get out of here."

"Seckhmet, afraid of the dark," Kento mocked, his pride still stinging from Penny's remark.

"NO, it's just that being here with you makes my skin crawl," Seckhmet retorted, giving a fake shudder.

"Ha. Ha. Aren't you just soo funny," Kento remarked moodily.

"Let's just go," sighed Munchkin. They all turned to her, who had just turned back the other way and started to walk the other way. Everyone kept quiet and followed her out.

I wonder what's bothering Munchkin. It probably has something to do with yesterday's attack. Midget watched her best friend as she continued to try to figure out what was wrong.

I wish that everyone would just be quiet sometimes, and take in account what danger we are truly in. Munchkin walked quietly to the cave entrance with everyone following her, pondering ways to make them understand without freaking them out.

I hope Munchkin is ok. Ryo trailed after the girl, a worried expression on his face. He kept as close as he could without bumping into her or Midget. She seems to be so worried all the time. I sense that Midget is close to her and will help her, but I also sense that she needs someone else to help also.

Munchkin seems to be worried about something. Rowen stayed close to Ryo as he also considered Munchkin's behavior. She also seems to have an unusual amount of power. For that matter so does Midget. They seem to be real close, maybe she can help her get through what is bothering her.

I hope Munchkin is ok. The thought crossed the other girls' minds at the same time.

When they all left the cave they went over to Kayura and Dais to read the tablet. Kayura had to read it to them because it was written in the language of the Ancients.

"It says: There are seven armors that were created in another dimension to fight an ancient evil. When the evil was destroyed the armors were sent to specific resting places and were only to be used to fight the evil that would threaten a peaceful dimension. They can only be worn by those with the true power of psionics and a certain birthright. Only the ones who are to claim them can find the armors in their resting places. They are also the only ones who can enter their special sites. They will have to fight to prove themselves worthy in an individual test. Each is different, but they are all equal in challenge to the challenger. Only the Ancient staff can send them to this dimension and only their armors can bring them back. That is all it says," Kayura explains.

"Does this mean that we are supposed to get some kind of weird armor like you four," Penny asked hopefully, looking at the Warlords and Kayura.

"Actually, like us nine," Kento stated a bit smugly.

"What!" Penny, Sara, and Jaya shouted, stunned.

"We are the Ronin Warriors," Sage said proudly.

"The ones from Midget's crazy stories," asked Sara, stunned. "But those are just supposed to be stupid legends about fake demons and heroes."

"That would be us," Cye said quietly. "No, we aren't fake and this is not a lie."

"Isn't it cool," Kento asked with a laugh.

"Whatever," Jaya retorted, looking anxious and upset.

"I don't know. It always did seem really cool in the stories," Penny said excitedly, nearly hopping up and down in excitement.

"You are psycho, Penny," Sara snapped, more than a little shaken by the thought of fighting.

"Guys, please settle down," Munchkin asked with a sigh. "All I can say is that if you don't want to help, then don't. The earth and people around the world need our help, though, and I for one am not going to turn them down."

"Me either," shouted Penny excitedly.

"I guess I won't, either," Jaya said quietly. At the look Munchkin gave her she explained, "I mean, the thought of that just isn't something I can stand. That doesn't mean I'm thrilled, though."

"Well I could never say no if no one else said no," Sara said exasperated, trying to hide her own doubts. She exchanged an understanding look with Jaya, causing both to feel slightly better.

"Well, I couldn't leave you guys alone without my strategies," Midget stated reasonably, rationalizing her decision like usual. "I am kind of wondering about the other two, though. The tablet did say there were seven, didn't it?"

"Yes it did, and they have already been claimed," Kayura explained, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"And after they were, Talpa got the bearers to join him," Dais hissed in frustration.

"If the Ancient's staff is the only way there, then how did they get there," Munchkin asked curiously.

"They received their armors a year ago, when Anubis was alive and working as the Ancient. Then the two were good, but after his death they were taken by Talpa and possessed." Kayura said sadly.

"Are you all ready to go," Cale asked, immediately changing the subject. He didn't like to remember such a painful time.

"Yes," the girls answered in unison.

"Then good luck," Seckhmet said formally.

"Thanks," they chorused simultaneously.

They were then transported to the other dimension, which was known as the 'Mystery' dimension.

** To be continued.....**


	6. New Ronins See the Light

**Chapter 5**

**New Ronins See The Light**

Each girl arrived in a different part of the dimension. Immediately, each could feel the pull of something. It was almost as if the armor was calling them.

Sara landed in an area where the sun blazed brightly down on the prairie. In front of her the mountains climbed high into the sky. From one of the highest peaks there was a twinkling light. The pull was coming from it's direction so she decided to go toward the light. Hours seemed to pass but the sun remained high, never moving from it's place.

That's funny Sara thought. I'm sure I have been traveling for a long time now but the sun doesn't seem to have moved any.

She continued on toward the light. Soon, she came upon the sight. A metal plaque was mounted into the rock. It read: _Those who seek the sun must shine with their own inner brilliance or be blinded by the light._ I wonder what that is supposed to mean. What inner brilliance? Well, there doesn't seem to be anything else here.

Just then Sara noticed a bubbling brook a little ways away. That water sure looks cool and inviting. She looked longingly at the water.

She knelt by the brook and drank her fill, not stopping until her thirst was quenched. Suddenly from the other side there was the sound of an animal crashing through the underbrush. Sara stood up and backed away as the sound drew nearer. Then a rather large rat-like creature emerged. It was only about two feet long and half a foot tall on all four. The most noticeable thing about it was the fact that it carried several babies with it. Behind the creature appeared a slightly larger animal that resembled a cat. It looked at it's prey hungrily as it slowly stalked forward, backing the other creature up to the water. As she watched, Sara saw the mother rat put her babies down and get in a defensive position in front of them. For a moment she could almost swear the thing looked at her with a plea for help in it's beady eye.

That poor mama is trying to protect her young and can't go anywhere else. I have to help her out. Thinking quickly, Sara grabbed a stick and waved it in front of the cat. The cat backed away with a hiss. Then she grabbed the little rats in both hands and set them on the other side of the brook. As she went to pick up the mama rat the cat lunged for its prey, but Sara moved quicker and the cat landed in the brook. With a loud meow, it jumped back out on its side of the brook, gave the rat family and Sara a dirty look, and ran off. When Sara set the mama rat down the rat checked her babies and then resettled them for traveling. At the edge a down slope where it would disappear from sight, the mama stopped and looked back at Sara. It almost seemed as if it was thanking her because there was gratitude in her eye. Then she turned and disappeared from sight. Sara smiled, happy to have helped the rat without hurting the cat. Although she didn't notice, her forehead kanji was glowing and on the plaque the same symbol glowed. Hearing a sound like that of a door opening, Sara turned to find an entrance into the rock where the plaque had been earlier. Feeling just a little uneasy she headed inside. She had the strangest feeling that the worst was yet to come.

Jaya opened her eyes to see a beautiful crystal blue lake only a few feet away from her. In the center of the lake there seemed to be a small island. From where she stood Jaya saw a bright light, like sun light reflected off a shiny object. She felt something pulling her toward the light, but the lake was huge. After debating for a moment, she decided that since she was a strong swimmer she would go for it. Jaya swam for what seemed like a long time as the sun crept overhead. Finally, just when she felt herself losing strength Jaya felt the bottom underneath her feet. Gratefully she tiredly dragged herself out of the water. Lifting her head she saw in front of her a huge stone fountain. In the center of it was a marble stand that held up a single plaque. Walking closer to it, Jaya saw that there was an inscription on the plaque. It read: _Those who would seek the storm's simplicity may not complicate the matter._ I wonder what that means. It kind of reminds me of that old saying 'Oh what tangled webs we weave when first we practice to deceive.' I wonder if it has anything to do with that. Just then a voice said from behind her, "You there, girl. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Whirling around, Jaya found herself looking at the strangest creature she had ever seen. It resembled a mer-person, sitting in the lake with water up to its waist and its scaled tail submerged. The likeness stopped there because instead of the top of a human it had the chest of a wolf up to just underneath the shoulders. Both the arms and the shoulders were that of an ape and on top of them sat the head of a cat. Jaya stood there with her mouth open wide. In front of her the creature scowled and said, "I have an important question."

Without thinking Jaya blurted out, "What kind of question?"

The thing scowled even more and puffed out its chest. "A question that will open the door you seek to enter." It replied.

"What door?" she asked.

"Why, the one that will appear if you answer the question truthfully," it said.

She asked, "What is your question?"

"Have you ever stolen anything in your life?" he asked her.

She hesitated for a while not wanting to tell the truth for fear of not being able to receive her armor, but she had stolen something before.

"Well, I'm waiting," the creature said impatiently.

I can't tell the truth, but I also have never been able to lie. she thought. "N-N-N..." she started, "Yes I have," she blurted out. Almost immediately she was sorry she couldn't say a lie, but a sense of relief also flooded her.

"W-W-What did you say?" asked the thing. I thought for sure she would never tell the truth for the fear of losing her chance at the armor. he thought.

"I said yes I have stolen something," she replied, more confidently this time, noticing his stunned reaction, "I stole my sister's favorite earrings and gave them to a friend of mine for her birthday."

"I can't believe you told the truth," he replied, still shocked. "No one has ever beaten me, I can't believe a snot nosed little girl did."

"It hurts, doesn't it," Jaya laughed, "And I am not a snot nosed little girl." Her forehead kanji started to glow when she told the truth and it matched the one on the plaque. Just then, the fountain moved and in it's place a trap door was opened. Unaware of this happening she backed up and fell in. As she rolled down the sloped path that spiraled downward the words of the creature echoed in her ears. 'This isn't over yet, girlie. We'll meet again down below.' She had a feeling that he spoke the truth.

Penny landed face up in a large pile of leaves. She had to fight her way through the light mass to get to her feet. Once she was standing she gazed around her in awe. All around her were huge trees that towered above her. Straight in front of her she caught sight of something gleaming through the trees. As she looked in that direction she felt almost as if someone or something was drawing her closer to it. It seemed to slowly be coming closer to her. With a start she realized she had been walking toward the light, which explained why it had been coming closer. Shrugging, she continued on toward the light. Time passed slowly for Penny and after awhile she began to feel hungry. By now she was close enough to see that the thing that was shining at her was a piece of metal attached to the trunk of a massive tree. The tree looked to be the width of the three of the trees surrounding it if they were placed side by side. Right in the center was a plague. Moving closer, Penny examined the writing etched into the surface. It read: _The strength of the forest can only be known by those that know its heart. _I wonder what that means. 'That know its heart. Suddenly Penny's stomach rumbled and she realized that it had been a very long time since she had eaten. Looking around she spied a fruit tree nearby with lots of bright red fruit that looked absolutely delicious. Going over to it, she began to pick some of the fruit. When she gathered what looked to be enough to at least quiet her hunger she sat down at the base of the tree and began to eat. Suddenly, from out of nowhere a group of ape-like creatures appeared. They spied Penny with her pile of fruit and ran over, quickly surrounding her. The largest one said, "Well, hello there. We were just passing through when we spotted you sitting here. That fruit looks mighty good and we're all hungry. How about you just hand it over and you get yourself some more?"

Oh, boy. My first instinct is to tell them to get their own but they all seem so hungry that they look dangerous. They might try to fight me if I don't do what they say. There are only three of them, and I do like a good challenging fight every now and then, and I hate to be told what to do by someone when they can do it themselves. she thought. "I noticed that you are all healthy and are capable of getting your own so why don't you get yourselves some, there is a full tree over there," she said pointing to the tree she just got out of.

"Well, how dare you suggest to us to get our own food," said the largest one, "We are above that and you are to do what we say."

Normally, Penny might get hostile over what the ape said, but she decided to ignore it. She was just so hungry that she just turned around and began to eat the fruit.

"What do you think you are doing," yelled the large ape, "I told you to get us some food."

"I am eating, that's what I am doing," she retorted, "You are not above me and I am not in your control, so leave me alone and get your own food."

Her forehead kanji began to glow the same as on the plaque causing a door to open in the base of the tree. All this happened unnoticed by Penny. She was too busy keeping an eye on the ape.

The ape was so angry that he lunged at her. Penny moved out of the way quickly. The open door never even caught her eye. As she moved to get out of his reach the second time she flew into the entrance way and fell inside. Her eyes widened as they followed a path of stairs that wound downward. The door shut quickly, but before it did she heard the big ape yelling, "I will get you in there later." Peering over her shoulder she shuddered when she realized that his part in her fate wasn't over. Shaking her head she started down the path. A chill went through her as she felt so alone.

Midget blinked her eyes, amazed at the sight in front of her. She stood in front of a huge cliff. Looking around she noticed that she stood on a beach. It was dark out, and thousands of stars and planets gleamed in the sky. A huge moon seemed to hang over the horizon. Fascinating. I wonder if it stays perpetually dark here. Midget turned to look at the cliff again. Up at the peak she saw something that sparkled in the moonlight. Hmm. I can feel the armors call. It is coming from the direction of the gleam. I'll go toward it. Midget studied the cliff face carefully, finding natural indentions and protrusions she could use to climb. Before she began, Midget took off the flannel over shirt she was wearing, leaving her arms open in the sleeveless T-shirt she wore underneath, and tied it around her waist. As she climbed she considered the situation. Since no one else is here I must assume that each of us has been placed near our armors. Therefore each of us will probably have to face individual challenges that are connected in some way to our armor. I know that the armors are linked through virtues and that the bearers each have a special ability. Maybe the tests are based on these. Well, I suppose I will find out sooner or later. Her musings came to an abrupt halt when she reached the top of the cliff.

Pulling herself up over the edge, she took a moment to rest. Climbing was had work. After a moment she turned and saw a huge ivory tower. It was the color of the stars in the sky. On either side there was an outcropping of rocks, almost like a base for it. Midget stood up and walked to the tower. On the side was a plaque with an inscription on it. The inscription was: _Those who seek the heavens' force must be able to care for its creations._ Care for its creations, huh? Perhaps it means taking care of something. But what? She stood looking at the plaque thoughtfully for several minutes. All of a sudden the sound of something crashing through the underbrush to the right rose above the crash of waves against the beach. Midget spun to watch the area carefully. An animal resembling a large mountain goat ran out of the bushes. Behind it a creature with the bottom of a horse, the chest and arms of a man, and the head of a bird. It carried a large spear with a point like an arrow.

The creature with the spear cried, "Come back here you little wimp. You are useless, but your horns will make a good decoration for my headpiece." Then it laughed and swung at the goat.

Midget frowned. I don't like that, killing an animal just to decorate something with its horns. It's not right. No animal should be disregarded in such a way. Everyone should respect and take care of everyone else. That is what makes a community thrive. I've got to do something. As she was thinking all this the path the pair was taking had them nearby. Suddenly the hunting creature reached out and scared the other creature into going between the tower and the rocks. This trapped the frightened beast.

Midget walked over as the hunting creature slowly backed its victim up to the tower. "Hey, you there. What do you think you are doing? You can't treat another living being that way," she cried.

"Its none of your business what I do," retorted the creature, never taking his eyes from its prey. "But since you butted in, you might as well tell me why not. This thing is worthless. Who cares whether it lives or dies?"

"I care," she cried, angered. "It is the business of all creatures to look after each other. No living being is worthless."

"Why do you care," questioned the beast, tormenting his prey by stabbing the spear at it.

"Life is a precious gift, no matter what form that life takes," Midget replied. "It shouldn't be wasted."

"Its not going to be," retorted the beast.

The creature swung it's spear at the beast and she grabbed its arm. "Stop it," she cried.

"Get out of my way," it hissed angrily, shaking her off. Then it swung the spear in the air and brought it down toward the goat.

Without considering it, Midget dodged around the beast and put herself between it and its prey. The spear swung down in an arc and came straight at her. She stared into the creature's eyes as the spear neared. In front of her heart the spear stopped, only an inch away. On her forehead her forehead kanji glowed. To the side a glow came from the mounted plaque on the tower. Midget watched in amazement as the creature dropped it's spear suddenly and backed away. A look of disbelief came across its face.

"Y-you're one of th-them, aren't you," it asked shakily.

"One of who," she asked.

The creature just shook it's head. Then it looked behind her. "Now look what you've done," it cried in dismay. "My prey is gone."

"Well, then I guess you're business is finished here," Midget replied. She then turned and walked back around the tower.

"Don't think you'll get away with interfering that easily," the beast suddenly snarled. Midget looked up from examining the door that had appeared out of nowhere in the tower wall. The creature smirked as it said, "I know why you are here and I know what lies ahead of you. I'll be sure to let HIM know what you've done." With that, the beast took off, heading back the way it came.

Midget watched him for a moment, then turned and entered the tunnel. As she did so she thought about what the creature had said. Now I know there is at least one more test to complete. I wonder what the next one will be like.

Munchkin found herself in a desert when she opened her eyes. She looked around for her friends because she never liked being alone. When she didn't see anyone, she decided to go looking for them. In front of her she spotted a forest. Some where in the distance she saw what looked to be a fire, and from her position she saw the strangest gleam coming from the flames. Munchkin decided that she couldn't leave the fire to just burn and ran to put it out. As she got closer to the fire she noticed that it began to take the shape of a temple.

What in the world is that? she thought. I could have sworn that was a fire. Just as she was about to get closer she saw a plaque to her left on a rock pedestal. She walked over to read it. Inscribed on it was this: _Those who seek to wield the flame's_ _power must have strength of heart . _Must have strength of heart? Maybe it has something to do with a virtue, like with the Ronin Warriors. While Munchkin stood pondering a 'Fire Imp' appeared behind herIt was about seven feet tall with a bull's head, dragon wings, and the body of a bear. It also was a very dark red.

"Why are you here," the Imp asked.

"I thought I saw a fire and was going to help put it out when I noticed that it was actually this temple," she replied.

"No, I mean why are you in this dimension," it snapped, "I know everyone here and you are new, so I repeat why are you here?"

"I am here to get an armor to help out my dimension. We are being attacked by an evil that doesn't belong and my four friends and I are supposed to help fight it. But we have to get our armors first." she replied.

"So you are the one that the others talked about," the Imp said with a gleam in it's eyes.

"What do you mean the others talked about," Munchkin asked uneasily.

"Why your four other friends I mean," it replied with a smile, "I have them in my dungeon. They told me all about you when I tortured them."

"WHAT! You have my friends," Munchkin yelled getting very angry and worried, "Let them go now!"

"I couldn't do something like that or it would ruin the fun," laughed the Imp, "But I do have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be," she asked through clenched teeth, trying to calm down, but not succeeding.

"Well you say you are here for your armor, but you don't know where it is right," he hissed.

"Well yeah," she replied, "What are you getting at?"

"I know where it is and how you can get it, but in order for me to tell you are going to have to make a choice," the Imp said slyly.

"Well out with it, I am losing my patience," Munchkin retorted.

"I will give you the choice of saving your friends or getting your armor," it said. "You decide, your friends or your armor."

"What kind of choice is that," she screamed, ready to kill it. "I can't choose one or the other."

"You will have to, and soon because your friends don't have much time left," it said smiling, "Look over there." The Imp pointed to an opening that just appeared behind Munchkin. Inside she saw her friends chained to the far wall laying on the ground looking all beat up and tired. She looked back to the Imp and saw him open another door. Inside that one was a maroon colored orb.

Oh, no he has the orb and my friends, what will I do? she thought. I have no choice. I have to save my friends, they will be able to fight without me. Sorry guys, I hope you understand.

"I have made up my mind," Munchkin told it quietly.

"And what is your answer," it asked smugly, almost certain of the answer.

"I will save my friends," she cried running towards the door. At the same time her forehead kanji began to glow. A answering glow came from the plaque.

"WHAT? NO!" the Imp cried, lunging for her. Munchkin quickly dodged and dove for her friends. She landed on the floor and looked up, but her friends had disappeared. All she saw in front of her was a tunnel.

"Oh no, where did they go," she cried. Looking back she saw the door close. Before it shut she heard the Imp saying, "This is not over. You will see me again down below."

Sara had lost track of time while walking in the cave. Once she entered the cave had closed up again and she had to take a minute to calm down. As she did so she realized that it wasn't completely dark in there. Somewhere in front of her a light was dimly glowing. A little frightened of the dark she walked hopefully toward the light. Keeping her hands on the walls to guide her around turns, she walked as quickly as she thought it was safe to. The light grew brighter and brighter, but always seemed to be a little out of reach. Then, as she rounded a corner she stopped dead in her tracks. There, right in front of her on a natural pedestal was a small, round, yellow orb. It seemed to glow with the same brilliance as the sun. Sara had noticed that the closer she got the stronger the pull. Now she felt almost as if she were being physically pulled toward it. All of a sudden her hand, which she had reached to touch the orb with, hit something solid. She looked but found nothing blocking the way. When she reached out again she hit the same obstacle. Oh, great. There must be some kind of invisible shield or something. Now what. Sara moved her hand all around but she couldn't find any opening. As she became more frustrated the orb glowed more brightly. Quiet footsteps nearby broke her concentration.

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss kindness herself," snarled a rumbly voice.

Sara whirled around to see the cat from before stalking up to her. "You can talk," she exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course I can talk," replied the cat. "All things here can talk. But that doesn't have anything to do with this. You stole my lunch away from me and made me go hungry."

"Oh, yeah. Well, you're not the only hungry one. I haven't eaten since long before I arrived here," Sara replied calmly. Inside she wasn't so calm. With every step it took the cat seemed to grow larger. It was only about three feet away now and was as big as White Blaze. "H-h-how are you doing that?"

"Doing what," the cat asked innocently, but its malicious smile said it knew what she was talking about. It sat down where it was and watched her with a predatory grin.

"Growing bigger," she whispered.

"Oh, that," it returned negligently. "I won't tell you, but I'll let you guess. I'll even give you a hint. It has something to do with your abilities."

"I don't want to guess. I want an answer. If you aren't going to give it to me then stop wasting my time. Evidently I have a puzzle to solve." Sara tried to sound more confident than she felt.

"Oh, bravo," sneered the cat. "That false bravado of yours nearly convinced me. I tell you what. Since I'm feeling generous today I'll make you a deal. If you can guess what allows me to do this and your own hidden ability, not only will I leave you alone, but I'll help you get that shiny ball behind you."

"You know how to get it," she gasped incredulously.

"That's right. But you won't have to worry about it since you're not likely to guess the correct answer anyways."

"All right, I'll take that bet," she said, annoyed.

"Good. Then what is the answer," the cat purred out silkily. It now came close enough to rub up against her, nearly knocking her down.

Noticing the way it eyed her like it had the rat earlier when it thought it had captured its dinner, Sara began to rack her brain frantically. Let's see, something to do with hidden abilities. No, I don't need to know that yet. What could allow a cat to grow from normal house cat size to tiger size in only minutes? Think, think. There must be something. Wait a minute. In one of Midget's stories wasn't there something that changed the size and shape of things and stuff like that. What was it....mystical.., close but no. Something like...voodoo, but not quite. Oh, I know I know this I just can't think of it. Something I used to laugh at but secretly wished I could do. Starts with an S...So....Sorcery! "Sorcery!!! The answer is sorcery," she cries excitedly.

"Drats," the cat mumbled.

"Now, tell me how to get to the orb," Sara demanded, still pleased with her triumph.

"Not so fast," returned the cat. "It was a two answer question. So what's the second answer?"

What type of person uses sorcery, she thought, then it hit her, "I'm a mage. That's it isn't it, yes of course. Ha. Now you have to tell me how to get the orb."

The cat growls to himself, pacing back and forth. "All right, fine. You must banish the spell."

"And how do I do that," she retorted.

"Just say 'Barrier, I banish thee,'" returned the cat sullenly.

Turning toward the orb, Sara tried it. "Barrier, I banish thee." A barrier of see through yellow light appeared briefly before disappearing. With a delighted cry Sara reached for the orb but the cat suddenly pounced on her from the side, knocking her into the far wall.

"I said I'd tell you how to get in," snarled the angry cat with a smirk. "but I didn't say I'd let you have it. If you want it, you'll have to take it from me." With that, the cat lunged at her again.

Sara dodged, just barely avoiding the attack. Spinning, she lashed out with her foot. Her kick landed at its shoulder, sending it into the nearby wall. It immediately sprang to its feet and lunged again. After a few minutes of fighting Sara realized that the cat had more stamina for high powered fighting. If she was going to get out of here relatively unscathed then she would have to grab the orb and go. When the cat lunged again she dropped to the floor and rolled under it, then sprang to her feet and dashed over to the pedestal.

"Nooooooooooooooo," the cat cried. It tried to stop her but it was too late. Sara grabbed the orb. Suddenly the light in the cave flashed blindingly and the temperature rose in the cave.

Sara was amazed that she could still see. Turning, she saw the entrance the cat had used earlier and sprinted down the tunnel. Not turning around to see if it followed, Sara ran until she reached the end of the tunnel and a cave entrance.

After what seemed an incredible length of time to Jaya, during which she became very grateful for all the tumbling she had to do in gymnastics, the path finally ended with a slight drop into a pool of water. Standing up she realized that the water reached to just below her shoulders. That meant that the creature from before could get down here, just like it said it would. I think I'd better try to find that armor and get out of here as quickly as possible. Looking around, she noticed a light a short distance away. It looked as if it were underwater. Moving closer, she noticed that the water surrounding it churned as if it were a miniature typhoon. In the center of the whirling water was a small, round sphere of some kind that glowed teal. Jaya felt the tug that had led her here pull even stronger at the sight and knew that this was what she had been looking for. As she reached down to grab it she was suddenly picked up by her right arm and flung to the side. She fell into the water with a splash and tried to find her feet.

"There is no escaping this time, girlie," the same taunting voice from earlier told her.

Jaya groaned as she found her footing in time to be shoved savagely to the side, farther away from the orb. "I won't let you have it so easily, girlie. If you want the orb, you have to get through me first," the creature challenged. It fell back into a defensive position.

Jaya moved forward only to retreat again when it came near her. She then started moving around the creature, careful to maintain the same distance. The creature went with her, keeping itself between her and the orb. Because it had fins it moved faster than her so when she tried to fake going one way and then go the other she only got half way there before she was knocked back to the wall. Uh, oh. I'm going to have to find a way to distract that thing so that I can grab the orb. But how? Wait a second. Last year, when I was practicing some karate with Penny she said that at one point she could have sworn I was in one place but I was really in another. We joked about my being able to form illusions, even though no one else saw me anywhere else. I remember because Midget looked at me closely for a moment, and then smiled this knowing smile. It was as if she knew something, or at least suspected something, about me that I didn't. I had this weird feeling then, like we'd been through this before, only I didn't remember it. Kind of like deja vu. It was really weird. Maybe I could do it again. But how, when I don't know how I did it the first time. What did Munchkin say when we asked that last time? That maybe it had something to do with our concentration?? HEY, THAT'S IT! CONCENTRATION!

Just then the creature lunged at her with his trident, sending her jumping backwards. She tripped over something and landed in a passageway. Now she knew how he'd gotten in. As she tried to push herself up her hand caught on something that felt like a stick. Running her hand along it she found that it was as thick as a lead pipe. Perfect. Now for a little pole fighting and a lot of concentration. She walked toward the creature, holding her new weapon aloft so that he could see it.

"Oh, so you think you can fight back with that, uh," it chortled, still half convulsed in mirth at the previous scene. "All righty then girl. Show me what you've got."

"Oh, don't worry," she whispered softly to herself, "I will." She went toward him and used the stick like a pole, fighting with all of her skill. Jaya waited patiently for just the right opening and then put her plan into action. First she projected herself into his mind as having dodged right when in reality she dodged left. Then from only a foot away she concentrated on what movements she would use and the strength she would to block or hit. Her first few attempts were clumsy but she got the hang of it quickly enough. she waited until she could make a 'strategic retreat', and then pretended to pull back while turning and running for the orb. Enraged at the fact that she was still standing the creature 'followed' her. This left the orb open and she dashed in and grabbed it. Too late the creature heard the splashing behind him and caught on to her scheme. It turned just in time to see her lift the orb from it little nest. The typhoon suddenly expanded and engulfed the room, flinging both of them around the room. Jaya managed to grab a hold of the cave edge and, using bits of vine and wholes in the wall, she managed to pull herself out of the tunnel. She emerged from the tunnel at a cave entrance.

Penny wondered how long she had been walking. In the dark the only thing visible was this strange mahogany colored glow. It was very dim at first but the closer she got the brighter it appeared. She felt an urgent need to find whatever was glowing. As she stepped down the last steps she glanced up. Penny found that she was at the entrance to a huge cavern. There was another entrance on the opposite wall, a little to the left. To the right of it was a shelf in the wall. In the center of the shelf sat a small, circular, mahogany ball. The rest of the cavern was bare except for a few piles of twigs and leaves around the walls. Without meaning to Penny found herself walking straight to the ball. It seemed to pulse with energy in time with her steps. She tripped on something and landed on her hands in a pile similar to those around the wall. Penny gasped as a scene flashed in her mind.

_An Ape that looked like the one who had been leading the other two in the forest sat on the pile. Around it many other Apes sat in a semi circle, watching him intently. They were talking amongst themselves but when he raised his hands they stopped. In his right hand was the ball._

_In a soft voice he said, "We have been chosen as guardians for the armor of Forest. The legend says that only those who are independent in nature and have the gift to see past events may wear the armor. Therefore, we must test those who come for it. If they are the bearer of the armor they must prove it by.........._

As suddenly as the sequence started, it stopped. Penny shook her head, trying to make sense of what she had learned. What just happened? The armor of Forest? Test those who come for it? This is weird. She looked once more at the glowing light, and felt herself almost mesmerized by its hypnotic glow. Standing again, she forgot the events of moments before and hurried over to the ball. Just as she reached for it a sound came at the other entrance to the cavern.

"And just what do you think you're doing, girl?" The leader bellowed his question, striding over to her and pushing her away. He smirked nastily as he said, "I told you I'd get you in here later. Well, its later." With that he punched her, sending her halfway across the cavern. He followed after her, fist clenched and ready to strike.

Penny rolled to her feet and just barely dodged his next swing. She danced backwards, out of range, and then darted back in to land a solid punch in his side. He gave a slight grunt in acknowledgment of the hit and swung around to knock her away. As Penny got to her feet he stalked over. Moving quickly, she spun out of the way of his next hit flung out a leg to trip him. Penny backed away a few steps and racked her brain as she watched him rise. Oh, great. He's a lot stronger than he looks. This isn't good. How am I going to get that orb with him on my case?

She came back to reality when he lunged at her. With a spin she avoided the attack. It looks like he's getting madder by the minute. I've got to think of something. Wait, didn't that dream thing say something about a test and proving the ability to see things from the past or something? Penny was caught off guard and flung savagely to the ground. As the Ape leaned over her Penny said dazedly, "I wonder if this is part of the test."

The Ape suddenly stood very still. "What did you say?"

"I said I wonder if this is part of the test," Penny snapped irritably. She rubbed the back of her head as she sat up, causing the Ape to automatically back up.

"What are you talking about," the Ape asks scornfully. "What test?"

"The test for the armor of Forest," returned Penny. Her head hurt and concentrating on this conversation wasn't helping any. "At least, that's what I thought I heard. You were speaking so softly I couldn't hear very well."

A look of utter astonishment crossed his face. "What I said?"

"Yeah, you," she retorted, Then she frowned a little in confusion. "Or at least, it looked like you. Only it was a little darker and had a reddish-brown patch of hair in the shape of a line of three trees on its right shoulder."

"Where and when did you see this thing that looked like me," he questioned.

"Right over there in that pile of leaves," Penny responded, still a bit confused. "I wasn't watching where I was going, tripped, and fell into those leaves. Then this weird thing happened and I saw this Ape like the one I described sitting in that pile. Around him were a lot of other Apes. They stopped talking when he raised his hands in the air. In his right hand he held that ball over there. Then he started speaking, in this really soft voice. He said something about them having been chosen to guard the armor of Forest. There was also something about it only being worn by people who are independent and can see things from the past."

"Past events," corrected the Ape absently.

"Whatever," Penny said, not noticing that part of his attention was gone. "Anyways, he also said something about them testing those who came for it. He went on to say that the bearer must prove who they are but it stopped before he said how they were to do that."

"It wasn't a he," corrected the Ape, still distracted. Penny finally took notice.

"Huh? Who wasn't a he," she asked, confused.

"The one you saw in the dream," the Ape returned, turning his attention back to her. "The Ape you saw speaking was my Mother. She was telling everyone the story. That was shortly before she died, over three years ago."

"Whoa, hey I'm sorry about your loss," Penny said softly. "I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"Never mind that," the Ape dismissed, although the sadness lingered briefly in his eyes. He looked at her considering. "So, you are the armor bearer, huh? And now you have come to collect your birthright. Tell me this first. Why now?"

"My world is in trouble so I need the armor to save it," Penny explained. "My four friends and I came here to get our armors. The others aren't with me because when we arrived I was alone and so I don't know where they are. All I really know is that I came here for the armor and I can't go back home without it."

She looked at the Ape closely. He whispered something to himself that she just barely heard. "At last, the warrior has returned. We have paid our debt and are now free."

The Ape walked over to the shelf and picked up the ball. It walked back over to her and held it out to her. As she hesitantly took it the Ape said, "My people owed the last bearer a great deal for saving us. It was decided that to repay that debt we would become guardians of the armor. Each generation there after would have one member who, like my Mother, had the symbol of the Forest as a birthmark. That member was to be responsible for the orb and the legend that goes with it. They were the ones who made the tests and tested those who wished to wear the armor. Legend had it that the mark would disappear when the bearer came. Earlier today I was informed that the mark had disappeared off of my sister. We knew that the bearer had come. I am happy to give you your orb. Now all of us who guarded the orb can join the rest of our people."

Penny blinked. "OK, well, um, I'm happy for you. Uh, could you tell me how to get out of here?"

"Sure," the Ape responded with a shrug. "Just follow that tunnel on out of here."

Penny looked in the direction he pointed and saw the entrance she had spotted earlier. "Well, thanks a lot," she said as she walked out. I wonder if the others went through anything like that. After only a few minutes of walking she found herself at the end of the tunnel and the entrance to a cave.

Midget had been walking for awhile, following a brightly glowing light. It was the only thing she could see. As she walked, she thought about her friends and the legends she had read. I'm pretty sure each armor is linked by a virtue. Mine by love, Munchkin's by friendship, Sara's by kindness, Jaya's by truth, and Penny's by independence. They suit us, naturally. Without noticing it, Midget had stepped into a fairly large room.

Midget stopped when she reached the center of the room, puzzled. The pull she had felt all this time told her that the armor, or actually the armor orb, was in this room. When she looked around, though, there was nothing to see except two passage ways leading down. Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation and looked up. She stared at the ceiling, which had been painted to look like the sky outside. In the center, floating a few inches below the painted ceiling, was a small silver orb. From the orb came the glow that she had followed.

As she stood there, trying to think of a way to get the orb down, the sound of footsteps came from the passage way opposite the one she had used. Turning, she watched an animal resembling the hunter from below enter the room. That one had been at least six feet while this one looked to be about seven feet tall. It had arms the size of a telephone pole and carried a larger version of the hunter's spear in one hand, with a tip as big as her head. In the other it carried a ladder. The beast walked over to her and gestured for her to move, which she did. Silently, it placed the ladder in position and Midget could see that it reached all the way up to just under the orb. Then the beast moved to block the ladder and turned to look at her. "I have heard about your deeds from my hunter. Few are those who make it to challenge me. Not many have what it takes. Therefore, I am willing to overlook your earlier mistake."

"I'm sure that your offer is very kind," she responded mildly, "but I do not believe what I did was a mistake and I do not want you to overlook it."

"You don't seem to understand," the beast said, "I am the guardian of the orb and I am willing to forgive your mistake."

_A voice whispers in her ear, "He means that if you renounce your actions of earlier, he will not kill you."_

"What was that," Midget asked, cautiously looking around. The beast looked at her suspiciously.

"What is what," it asked.

"That voice that just spoke in my ear," she replied distractedly, still looking around.

Midget missed the look of stunned surprise on his face, but the flare of emotion flashed in her mind. Whirling around to face him, she now saw a faint outline around the guardian. The color was grayish. It was weak but intense from the turmoil of emotions the guardian felt. They ranged from shock to curiosity to hope. However, his expression gave nothing away. Something from the right caught her eye and she turned her head. Her eyes widened when she saw a similar creature made up entirely of the substance that formed the outline of the guardian. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing," she asked faintly.

"That depends," returned the guardian. "What are you seeing?"

"_Enough, guardian," the ghost said sternly. "You know what she is talking about."_

"Wait a second here," Midget said, cutting off the guardian's reply. "I've read about things like this happening. The ability to see the aura of others, even those who are technically undead, and to feel their emotions is called empathy."

"You know about this already," the guardian asked incredulously.

"A few years ago I noticed that I was becoming more sensitive to the emotions of others around me," she replied calmly. "Since then I have been researching the matter. However, I've never experienced anything like this before."

Both ghost and guardian looked at each other. "We have been waiting for you and we are glad that you are finally here," the guardian told her gravely. "Your arrival means the end of our enforced captivity in the tower. However, I am honor bound to try to keep you away from the orb and I have not lost a fight yet."

"_And I am honor bound to help him," the ghost said sadly. "After many years I have gotten good at distracting people so I'm afraid your quest ends here."_

Oh, great. Now not only do I have to deal with a spear wielding behemoth, but I also have to deal with a ghost distracting me at the same time. Wonderful. Midget almost felt like laughing at the irony of her situation. On one hand the empathy could help her with the guardian but on the other it was a hindrance with the ghost's presence. "So I have to kill you? With no weapons or anything," she asked the guardian

"No all you have to do is get around me and grab the orb," he replied. She perked up a bit. "But since you would have to go around me and up the ladder before it could turn around and knock it out from underneath you, that's the only way to do it. Tell me when you're ready."

Midget thought about what he had said. All she had to do was get up the ladder and grab the orb. If she was going to do that, then she would need to get him as far away from the ladder as possible, probably at least to the wall. Then she would need to dodge around him and sprint over to the ladder. There, she would have to climb the steps as quickly as possible. If necessary, she could jump up to grab the orb. That shouldn't be too difficult if I can get used to the ghost's antics and block them out when I've got the rest of it set up. Now to put my plan into action.

The guardian and the ghost had been waiting patiently. When she turned to them with an air of determination, they got ready. "All ready, then," asks the guardian.

"Yes," she responded quietly. "Let's get this over with." With that, she lunged at the guardian and kicked one leg out from under him, nearly sending him to the floor. Then she danced back away from him. He retaliated by swinging the spear at her. At the same time the ghost flew at her and she stumbled into the spear's path. It hit her right leg, slicing a long gash down her thigh. She backed away quickly.

That was only the beginning. It was a long, slow process, moving the guardian over to the wall. Both were limping slightly and bruises were already forming. Midget had a tremendous headache, thanks to the ghost. The fight seemed to take forever. Finally, though, the guardian was far enough away. When he lunged at her, swinging the spear wide, she spun away and sprinted as quickly as she could to the ladder. Then the ghost appeared right in front of her. This time, she did not even slow down. She plunged right through the image and over to the ladder. Midget climbed up as quickly as she could, but her right leg was going numb and it slowed her down. The aura of the guardian appeared dimly in her view. With only two steps more she felt the tremor that meant it had grabbed a hold of the ladder. Putting her right foot on the next to last step, Midget jumped right before the guardian took the ladder away. Stretching her left arm out, she felt the orb in her hand. As she felt her body begin to fall she closed her fingers tightly around the orb and closed her eyes in relief. In the next instant, strong arms caught her. Opening her eyes, Midget found herself in the arms of the guardian. In front of her hovered the ghost. Both wore smiles on their faces.

"_You did it, girl," the ghost said. "Congratulations, Warrior of love and bearer of the Armor of the Heavens. You've claimed your birthright."_

"Yes, congratulations," the guardian said as he set her on her feet. "Your's is a hard earned victory. You should be proud."

She smiled weakly at them. "Thank you. Now could you do me two little favors? One, tell me where to go from here and two, tell me why you were happy to see me but still had to put me through all that."

Both turned and pointed to the entrance the guardian had used earlier. "It's that way," the guardian said. Then he grinned as he explained, "Many years ago my people met the previous wearer of the armor of the Heavens. My ancestors were head strong and arrogant. They challenged the warrior, thinking that they could win. It is said to have been a fierce battle, with only the best fighters of our people involved. My great-great-great-grandfather, who was their best fighter, was the only one to chose not to fight. At the end of the battle, only the warrior was left standing. The people blamed the loss on my great-great-great-grandfather, saying that if he had fought we would have won. His reply was that he would not kill merely for the sake of pride. You see, my ancestor knew that the others had plotted to kill the warrior by putting poison on his weapon. After seeing the ridicule he endured silently, the warrior questioned my ancestor. My ancestor answered him truthfully and told him that he knew the other had not killed those he fought against. He also told him that he knew who he was and why he was here. The warrior was impressed by him. It was then that the warrior decided to make us the guardians of his armor. We were a race of fighters and intellectuals, well suited to the task. My people had lost the battle, therefore, according to our rules we had to serve as slaves. Because of my ancestor, though, the time period was limited to only until the new bearer arrived to the armor. Since my people blamed my ancestor, my family has been the ones to stay in the tower and keep the story alive. I have been here since I proved able to best my father. Soon my own son would have had to come and take his turn as a guard. Thankfully, you have come and taken the armor. Now I can finally go home and my son no longer has to worry about coming here. We are all free."

"_And I can finally cross over to the other dimension," the ghost said with anticipation. "I have faithfully watched over and helped my descendants from my death, as I promised my son I would. Now I can finally go where I belong. Goodbye, guardian. I know your next task will go as well for you." With that, the ghost disappeared._

"Goodbye, young warrior," said the guardian. "I know you will succeed at your quest." He then turned and went through the passage way she had used to enter.

Well, that was interesting. I wonder if the others had to go through something similar. Well, I guess I'd better get moving. Taking one step, Midget was abruptly reminded of just how bad her injury was as a wave of pain nearly caused her to blank out. She let the wave pass, placed her orb in her pocket, and then took her flannel from around her waist. I had a feeling this thing would come in handy. Midget tore two strips off the bottom of the shirt. Then she wrapped them tightly around her injured leg. That done, she hobbled over to the other passage way. With one hand braced along the wall, she made her way downward. After a long and painful trip, she finally reached the end of the tunnel. She found herself standing at the entrance to a cave.

Munchkin felt like she had been walking for hours. She was still very worried about her friends. The more she walked, the worse she felt. Distracted by these thoughts, she didn't notice when the tunnel suddenly opened into a room. As she entered the room, a strange flash of light brought her back to the present. Glancing up, she stopped when she saw a stone pedestal in the center of the room. At the top was a basin and in the center of it a maroon flame burned brightly. Floating above the flames was a small maroon ball. As she looked at it Munchkin noticed that the pull she had felt earlier had increased. She knew she had to get the orb. My orb! But I thought the Imp had it and that I gave it up to save my friends. It must have been an illusion or something. That is, unless this is. Well, there's only one way to find out. When she reached for the orb, a voice stopped her.

"Not so fast," the Imp from earlier yelled as it tackled Munchkin, sending her flying into a wall. It lashed out with one paw, it's claw slicing through her back, from the bottom of her left shoulder across to the other side. "Now we will finish what we started."

Getting to her feet, Munchkin noticed that the tunnel she had entered through was now blocked by a boulder. The only way out now was a hole in the roof. That thing probably got in through there, she thought to herself. It was high up, at least thirty-five or forty feet. Looking around, the only thing she saw that led to the hole was a rope. The walls were smooth, so she couldn't climb them. Oh, great. The only way out of here and it has to be a rope. I have always been a slow climber. Just then, the Imp started speaking again.

"How about we make this a little more interesting, huh," the Imp asked with a smirk. It was standing by the wall opposite her. Reaching over it's head, it pulled open a small door. Inside was a red button. The Imp pushed the button, then laughed as the floor around the pedestal folded up. Munchkin looked at the gap in the floor with horror. There was at least fifteen feet of floor missing all around the pedestal. "Well, what do you think? This should make grabbing the orb challenging, eh?" The Imp started laughing again.

Munchkin considered the situation. Here she was, so close to the orb that the pull tugging at her thundered through her pulse. I've got to get that orb. But how? I can't jump it. Maybe I can jump into the pit, walk over to the pedestal, and climb up to the orb. With that thought she inched over to the ledge and peered down. The floor was covered in spikes, from one wall to the other. They were spaced only two inches apart. Well, there goes that idea.

A voice near her startled her, almost causing her to go over the edge. "There's no way you can get to it," the imp said. It stood only a few feet away. "In case you're wondering, that picture I made of your friends was an illusion. Your friends aren't even here anymore."

"What did you do to them," Munchkin asked, clenching her fists.

"Who said I did anything to them," the Imp replied. "I only know that they aren't here. Maybe they already got their orbs and got tired of waiting around for you, so they went home. Did you think of that?"

Munchkin thought about that. What if they did leave me? What if I'm all alone here? Wait a minute. "Midget has never left me before," replied she confidently, "and I don't believe she would leave me now."

"I said friends," retorted the Imp. "I didn't say how many of them. One of them might still be on this world."

"Is it the one with blue-black hair," asks Munchkin, worry making her speak before she thinks about her words. Fear for her friend claws at her.

"Why, that's the one," responded the Imp. "So, Midget's her name, huh? I'll have to let the one who has to deal with her know that. I'm sure he'd be very interested in knowing who it is he's torturing." It laughed hysterically.

Munchkin felt her stomach drop sickeningly. Torturing??? Oh, no. I've got to find her and get her out. But how?

"Ah, you poor little human," the Imp sneered. All this time they had slowly been circling the floor, the Imp advancing while attacking and Munchkin retreating while blocking. They were now back to their original positions. "You want to help your little friend. I can see it on your face. But how can you help your friend if you can't even help yourself?"

"What do you mean," asks Munchkin, feeling ready to scream in frustration.

"Why, you can't even get your armor," returned the Imp with an irritating smirk. "And without your armor, you will never be able to even find your friend on this world, much less save her. I'm afraid it's hopeless. Face it, because of you, your friend is doomed."

The mixture of emotions whirling around inside of Munchkin were near the explosion point. With every word the Imp said, the desperation inside her increased. At his last words the flood of emotions reached the breaking point, and the only thing she could think of was the sight of that little maroon orb right in front, within arms reach. A sudden flash of light caused her eyes to focus on what was in front of her. There, floating only an arms length away, was the maroon orb. Her arm reached out automatically to grab it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," cried the Imp. It rushed at her and threw her.

Munchkin landed at the edge of the pit and rolled off. Her right hand caught the edge and she dangled there by one hand. In the other she tightly clutched the orb. She pulled herself up to the edge and then used her elbow to give her leverage to climb out. Hearing the Imp stomping toward her, she tucked her body in and rolled to the wall. Once the Imp passed by her she got to her feet and ran over to the rope. Munchkin put the orb in her pocket and placed her hands on the rope. As she climbed, her injury felt as if it were on fire. She didn't think the claws had cut too deep, though. The wound made climbing the rope more difficult, not to mention painful, but it was the only way. At the top, she looked down to see the Imp scowling at her. For some reason, it did not try to climb the rope. That's strange. I wonder why it didn't come after me. It doesn't really matter, though. Oh, no! Midget. I've got to find her. Without really paying attention, Munchkin pulled her legs up and swung them around. As she felt herself slipping, she realized that the roof was sloped.

Munchkin slid off the roof at the bottom. She landed in the tunnel only three feet below. Standing, she began walking down it. There's no where else to go so I guess I'll go this way. I only hope this will lead me to Midget. After a long walk, where her injury started to go numb, Munchkin finally made it to the end of the tunnel, where it opened up into a cave.

Five tunnels led to the same cave. At the end of each tunnel stood a bruised girl. The five girls looked at each other in amazement.

"Finally, I found you all," they all shouted at once, "Where have you been, and what happened?"

"You would not believe what happened to me," Penny said.

"Same here," the others chimed. All this time they were all trying to get to each other in the middle. After they all met up Munchkin and Midget stared at each other for a minute. Each was assessing the other.

"Are you all ok," asked Munchkin and Midget.

The others nodded. "Are you two all right?" they asked noticing Midget limping with a bandage on her leg and Munchkin's shirt bloody.

"I think I will be ok," replied Munchkin, "What about you Midget?"

"Me to, but let me look at your back," Midget answered. As she went over so did the others. They lifted her shirt to see three long fairly deep gashes down her back. Midget quickly took the rest of her flannel shirt and tied it around the wounds.

"All right now we have to get out of here," Munchkin sighed, "Any ideas Midget?"

"Well, the rock Kayura read said that we could only get back by using our armors. I think that if we all concentrate on where we left and work together we should be able to get back home. Did you all notice something weird happened, like a power you had, but didn't know about?" Midget said.

"Yeah, I found out that I am a Mage," Sara replied. "Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, me too, but I did that thing where you think I am somewhere when I really am somewhere else," Jaya laughed.

"Same here, but I saw something happen, from three years ago, in my mind, and a ape told me I could see past events," Penny said proudly. "Beat that."

"Something weird happened to me where I thought that my orb was in front of me then it just appeared there," Munchkin said questioningly.

"That's what I thought," whispered Midget. "I found out that I am a stronger empath than I thought."

"What did you mean you so you thought," questioned Sara.

"What I mean is that I had an idea that we all had certain abilities. Sara, I remember when you got hurt and I saw a certain aura about you. I researched it and found that only mages had that kind of aura. Jaya, I had an idea what yours was from that time when you and Penny fought. Then you used your ability without meaning to. You can use mental illusions. Penny, remember how you get this odd sense of deja vu while meditating? And you 'remember' things that never happened to you. That is a form of Telepathy. Munchkin, yours is called Telekinesis. It is the ability to move objects with your mind. I thought that was yours because I have seen you look in one place several times for something and then all of a sudden you find it there. You were convinced that it should be there so that's where it went.," she explained.

"How could you remember all of that," asked Jaya.

"I was told by a friend to remember things that happened like that," she replied.

"Was it Anubis or the Ancient," Munchkin asked with a huge grin.

"It was the Ancient who said it, but he had Anubis remind me," she laughed in response. "Often, actually."

"Well, we can talk about this later," Munchkin sighed. "Lets go home."

"Should we join hands or something," asked Jaya.

"Sure, lets join hands and concentrate hard on our armors and getting home," replied Munchkin. They all joined hands and closed their eyes. Within a minute their forehead kanji's were glowing and they were fading out. Inside each of their minds was a picture of them all standing back at the cave entrance in their own dimension. A blinding flash of light suddenly encompassed them and when they opened their eyes they were back.

**To be continued....**


	7. Settling Into A New Life

**Chapter 6**

** Settling Into A New Life**

"Are they ever going to get back I am starving," Kento whined impatiently.

"Kento, it has only been about two hours," Cye reasoned, knowing he couldn't hold him back much longer.

"I'm kind of worried," Ryo said uneasily.

"Me too," Rowen and Sage agreed together.

"Guys, don't worry, they are fine," Kayura told them confidently. They better be, since they are the only ones that can help save this world.

Noticing the worry on her face, Dais walked over to Kayura and whispered, "If Anubis said they are the ones then they will be fine."

"What if they're hurt and can't get back," Ryo asked anxiously.

I wonder if they were able to eat anything. Even I am getting a little hungry. Cye wondered silently, although the wait was also causing him to loose his appetite.

Suddenly a blinding light flashed causing the guys to cover their eyes. It took them a few moments to recover.

"What the heck was that," Sage asked irritably, rubbing his eyes.

"That was brighter than the Ancients staff," Cale stated, his tone expressing his discomfort.

"Was not," Seckhmet retorted in a knowing voice. "Nothing is brighter than that infernal thing!"

"Oh, be quiet you two," Dais snorted, although he privately agreed with Seckhmet. Beside him, Kayura glared at the two, shutting them up quickly.

"We're baaaack," the five girls said jokingly, grinning.

"Well it is about time," Kento grumbled. "Maybe now I can eat."

"What, aren't you glad to see us," Penny taunted, filling proud of herself and her friends.

"Would you two quit. We need to get Munchkin and Midget fixed up," Sara asked with a sigh, feeling more than a little worn out.

"Yeah, they have got some pretty good scratches," Jaya chimed in, her tone anxious.

"Are you two ok," Ryo and Rowen asked worriedly, stepping towards the two.

"Yeah, we're fine," they said together.

"We'll be fine after we get some food and a little rest," Munchkin said quietly, weariness seeping into her tone. She wrinkled her nose at her shirt. "And a change of clothes!"

"How much time has passed while we were in the other dimension," Midget asked curiously, looking around in surprise.

"Two hours!" Kento replied in a whiny tone.

"Oh my gosh, you went two hours without food," Penny stated in a sarcastically astonished tone, laughing.

"Actually it was about three. It took us an hour to get here remember," Kento replied with a smirk.

"It was only around two hours. It seemed like a lot longer to me," Midget whispered to herself.

"Me, too. I thought it was at least six hours," Jaya said, giving her a rueful grin.

"I thought it was longer than that," Penny announced, grimacing. "It was more like eight!"

"Me, too, although I couldn't really tell. Where I was the sun never moved," Sara said matter of factly.

"It was always dark where I was," Midget said. She was still leaning on her left leg, but now Rowen was helping to support her. On the right of Rowen Ryo was supporting a very tired Munchkin.

"Let's discuss this later at the house," Ryo suggested, helping Munchkin start back the way they had come earlier.

"Yeah, these two seem to be in need of medical attention," Rowen added in a worried tone, following Ryo.

"How are the rest of them," Kayura asked, looking around.

"We just have some scrapes and bruises," Sara replied reassuringly.

"SOME!" Penny shouted, frowning. "My butt even hurts."

"Baby," Jaya retorted with a laugh. Everyone else laughed hysterically, especially Kento.

"Let's just go and I will make some food," Cye said seriously.

"FOOD!" Kento yelled. "Yes!" Kento then led the way home. When everyone entered the house they saw their bags and remembered that they were supposed to go home today.

"Shoot, I'm supposed to be home in three hours," Sage announced suddenly, glancing at his watch. "I completely forgot."

"Me, too," Kento responded, grimacing at the thought.

"We were just supposed to be shopping for school clothes," Jaya said, frowning worriedly. "My mom is going to be mad if we don't get home soon and with at least one outfit each."

"It's a good thing I brought an extra pair of clothes. Look at what I am wearing," Midget said disgustedly.

"Oh, my favorite shirt," Munchkin said sadly. "I think I can safely say it will never be the same again."

With Midget's words everyone looked at her and saw her leg wrap. Then at Munchkin when she spoke of her shirt. They saw the wrap around her chest.

"What on earth happened to you two," Sage asked, walking over.

"Ignore it, I'm hungry. Cye you said you would cook us something," Munchkin replied, trying to get the attention off of her.

"I can see blood soaking through your wraps," Sage told her in a soft tone.

"Just let us help you, please," Ryo asked in a pleading tone.

"Here sit down," Rowen said, leading Midget to the couch. "Please let Sage look at your leg. I can't stand to see you in pain."

"All right," Midget replied with a sigh. She was actually relieved to sit down. "Munchkin, just let them help. You are worse then Penny, you big baby! Besides it could get infected. Sage look at her first please, her back is pretty bad."

"Shut up, Midget, I'm fine," Munchkin snapped. Then she caught Ryo's eyes and she could tell he was really worried so she decided to let Sage help. I can't stand to see Ryo sad like that. I guess I should get this looked at.

"Don't you dare argue with me Munchkin," Midget hissed. "Sit down, we are all worried."

"Fine, but only if Cye promises to make me some food. I'm starving." Munchkin said, her tone purposely hungry.

With that Cye and Jaya went into the kitchen with Kento and Penny right behind them. Then Munchkin sat on the couch next to Midget, who had a satisfied grin on her face. Ryo and Rowen sat in chairs across from the two girls, while the warlords stood next to the two boys. Sage and Kayura then proceeded to check on the two girls, while Sara went to get the medical kit from upstairs. She knew where it was from last night.

Sage started to untie the shirt around Munchkin's chest. She then turned around so Sage and Kayura could get a good look at her back. Kayura lifted her shirt and examined the wounds. Sara had just returned with the medical kit when Kayura turned to her and asked, "Would you please get us a bowl of water and some rags?" Sara turned to the kitchen and left to get them.

"What did that," Sage asked curiously.

"Some strange Imp," Munchkin replied tiredly. "It was seven feet tall, red, had a bulls head, dragon wings, and a bear's body, claws and all..."

"KENTO, GET OUT!" Cye yelled angrily.

"Penny, please restrain him," Jaya said in an exasperated tone. "Take him to the table or to another room. The food won't be ready for another twenty minutes."

"Let me just have a snack," Kento whined pathetically.

"Look, just sit down for another twenty minutes and we will have a lot of good food. I promise," Penny replied sternly. "This will help teach you some control."

"..Anyway, it clawed my back when we were fighting. It doesn't hurt that bad though. Well, at least it went numb before I climbed the rope to get out," Munchkin finished, rolling her eyes at the previous scene.

Sara came back with the water and rags. "Man, it's scary in there," she laughed. "Is he always like that?"

"Only when he's hungry," Rowen replied.

"And since that is all the time. YES!" Ryo stated.

Sage and Kayura were cleaning Munchkin's wounds when Rowen moved to Midget and asked, "Do you need anything right now?"

"I could use a knife or some scissors to cut this off," she replied pointing to her bandage.

"Sure. I'll be right back," he replied.

Ryo was getting a little fidgety so Rowen dragged him off to the study. In there Rowen asked Ryo, "Are we sure we want them to get involved in this war?"

"Of course not," Ryo replied. "But, remember what Anubis and Kayura said, we need them. I don't like this."

"Me either," Rowen said quietly. "We beat Talpa alone the last two times why would we need help this time?"

"_Because Talpa isn't alone this time."_ A voice thrummed in their heads.

"What do you mean Ancient One," Rowen asked. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"_I mean Talpa's sister has joined this fight. She is tired of seeing her family name dishonored with every defeat." _The Ancient replied.

"Just how strong is his sister," asked Ryo. This is just great. First we have to fight Talpa twice now we have to fight him and his sister. This is just getting worse and worse.

"_She is about twice as strong as him. She has lived in a dimension that has increased her power with every year. She has also given Talpa her strongest warrior, and two other armors to help. This battle will not be easy and you must first teach the girls how to use their armors and develop their skills. I must go now, but trust them and have faith in them. They will help and trust in you. Good Luck!"_ the Ancient said.

"Well let's go check on the others," Ryo said heading to the door.

Rowen quickly grabbed the scissors and off they went.

"Well, that should do it," Sage said finishing up with Munchkin's bandage. "Your next." Sage was walking to Midget when Rowen and Ryo walked in.

"Here are the scissors, Sage," Rowen said handing them to him.

Sage took the scissors and began to cut the bandage away. "Tell me if it hurts," he said in a soft voice. When he finally cut through the shirt he saw a big gash in her pant leg and a lot of blood. Kayura handed him a rag to clear the view so he could cut the pants off.

Behind them the warlords swore at the sight. "That is a clean cut, it had to have been made by a sword or spear or something." Seckhmet said through clenched teeth.

"What was it that got you," Cale asked.

"It was this guardian of my orb. It was seven foot tall, had the bottom of a horse, chest and arms of a man, and the head of a bird. The guardian used a huge spear, and sliced my leg with it when he first attacked me. It looks worse now because I was on it for a while afterwards. Not to mention I had to climb all the way down that stupid tower." she said whispering that last part to herself.

Munchkin was the only one to hear what she said so she decided to let it go for now, but they definitely had to talk later. While Munchkin was thinking she didn't notice Ryo walk behind her to White Blaze. She heard him whisper, "Don't worry they are ok." The little scene reminded her of Wild Flame, her tiger friend. Glancing over at Midget, she saw that Midget was thinking of her panther friend, Midnight Star. Matter of fact tomorrow was the day when their families were supposed to arrive and bring their pets. That thought made her brighten just a little.

Kayura and Sage had just finished bandaging Midget's leg wound when Jaya walks in and announces, "Food is ready, but you better hurry. Kento is at the table ready to start without you and from what Cye told me you don't want to let him eat first."

Everyone laughed and ran into the dinning room. Midget and Munchkin, being supported by Rowen and Ryo were the last to enter.

"I noticed that Kento only entered the kitchen that one time. What did you do to him to keep him out and quiet," Cye asked.

"It's a secret," Penny said while smiling. The other four girls started snickering when she said that.

The others were confused, but didn't pursue it. They all looked over at Kento who had his blushing cheeks full of food. Everyone then began to eat.

"Cye, this is great. Thank you," Munchkin said quietly.

"Thank Jaya too. She helped out a lot," Cye replied. His face was a little pink.

"Thank you Jaya and Cye," everyone chimed.

"Any time," Jaya replied. "I love to cook."

"Me too," Cye said with a cute little grin.

Well, isn't that cute. thought Munchkin. She could see everyone paired up in her mind. Kento and Penny, Sage and Sara, Cye and Jaya, Midget and Rowen, and Herself and Ryo. She was particularly happy about that last one.

At the exact same time Midget was sensing the same bonds, only she also saw a very cute little couple in Kayura and Dais. I kinda feel sorry about Cale and Seckhmet. They don't seem to be the kind of people to get girls. But for some reason I have this feeling they will be happy very soon.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Ryo sat across the table of Munchkin, Rowen across from Midget, Sage across from Sara, Cye across from Jaya, Kento across from Penny, while the warlords just sat at one end of the table.

"It is about three in the evening, and I have to be home around four," Sage said. "I guess I will see you all in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have to go too," Kento stated.

"Also," Rowen corrected. "I must be going as well."

"I think we all need to go home," Ryo replied.

"Actually, we have to go shopping," Sara said.

"That is right," Jaya agreed. "If my mom sees us without any clothes we will be in trouble."

"Speaking of clothes. I think Midget and I should change into her other ones so as not to scare your mom." Munchkin said.

"I agree," Midget said. "I will go get them."

"No, you are hurt," Rowen blurted out. "I mean someone else can get them."

"How about I go get them," Jaya said. "Seeing as though I have the keys."

"They are in the trunk," Midget replied.

With that Jaya went to the car and brought back the clothes. The two girls, Midget and Munchkin, went upstairs to change.

"How are we going to explain the cuts to my mom," Jaya asked.

"Why would she have to see them," Kento asked.

"Well, she is our coach and we are on the school gymnastics team." answers Sara.

"Oh. That could be a problem," Penny thought out loud.

"Well, Sage could always try to heal them," Cye said.

As he said that Munchkin and Midget were walking down the stairs. When they walked in Munchkin said, "We can deal with it when we get home. We don't have practice till tomorrow and right now we have to get going."

"Yeah, your mom won't see it unless we show her. So don't worry for now." Midget replied.

"Besides, even in practice she never sees our legs or backs. They are covered by our tights." Munchkin said.

"Ok, fine lets just go." Sara said.

With that they all left the house and went their separate ways. The girls piled into the car and drove to the mall. Each girl bought three outfits and a new pair of shoes. After that they all went to Jaya's house. As they pulled in the driveway they saw several other cars in front of the house. When they went inside Jaya's mom came out of the living room with a huge smile on her face. "Guess what girls. I have a big surprise for you all in the living room. Come with me."

The girls looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces then decided to follow. When they entered the living room each of the girls yelled with joy, "You're here!" Inside they saw their families.

Jaya hugged her mom and saw her dad and younger brother and two younger sisters walk over to them. She ran over to him and hugged her dad. "Hi dad, Jimmy, Jennifer, Jackie." she said to her family.

Sara ran to her family hugging both of her parents and saying hi to everyone else. "Hi dad, mom, Sammy, Kathy, Jason, Nathan."

Penny ran and jumped into her fathers arms saying hi to everyone. "Hi dad, mom, Patrick, Raymond, Tara."

Midget walked over to her guardian. She was taken in by him when 4 1/2 years old. Her parents died then and she was found by him in the forest by his house. He never actually adopted her, but they love each other a lot. "Hi Jonathan." she said while they hugged.

Munchkin walked over to her guardian as well. She had been orphaned when three and then found by him in the woods where he was hunting. He took her in, but never made her his daughter. They are really close and loving. "Hi Chance." she said with a smile of relief. He grabbed her in a big hug.

Midget walked up to Chance and gave him a hug and said hi, while Munchkin did the same to Jonathan.

"So how are you two," Chance asked Midget and Munchkin.

"Fine Captain, and you," Midget replied.

"I am ok," he said. "I am now teaching at the American base here. How is the professor?"

"He is doing good," Midget replied. "He is working with another scientist down here on a big project."

"It is interesting how we all seemed to have been given the opportunity to move here for a while. Don't you think?" Chance asked.

"Yes, I think it is, but I also think it is great." Midget chimed.

"I agree." he stated.

"Agree on what," Asked Jonathan.

"That it is great how we all could come over here for a while," replied Midget moving closer to the professor.

"Yes, me too," Munchkin chimed going back over to the Captain.

"Well we all have to get going," Sara's dad said. "We have to finish unpacking."

"Us too," announced Penny's mom.

"I guess we need to go as well," Chance and Jonathan said together. With that everyone gathered their things and left with their families.

Jaya and her family were at the dinner table talking when her father asked, "What did you and the other girls do today?"

"Well we went shopping for some clothes and ran into some cute guys. They were really sweet and helpful. There was one that was really quiet and cute. Sis, you should of seen how cute he was. His name is Cye." she replied.

Sara and her family sat down together. Sara's mother asked, "So, Sara, what did the five of you do today?"

Sara grinned at everyone. "We went shopping! I got three new outfits and a new pair of shoes. Oh, and while we were out we met these cute guys. There was one with blonde hair and lavender colored eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous. His name was Sage," she gushed.

Penny's family sat down to a huge feast. After a few minutes one of Penny's older brothers asked, "Penny, what did you and your little friends do today?"

Penny replied, "Well, we met some cute guys. There was one who has a big appetite and a hard head, but he had a great sense of humor. His name was Kento. Oh, and we went shopping. You should see Sara when she gets in a mall," Penny said, shaking.

Midget and Jonathan sat down to take out. Jonathan said, "You know, I've always liked Japanese food. So, what did you all do today?"

"Not much. We met some cute guys, went shopping, and that was about it. I met your scientist friend's son, Rowen. He is very sweet and very cute. I love his blue hair that nearly matches his sapphire eyes. Just wait until you meet him," Midget responded. Then she looked around. "By the way, where is Midnight Star? Still in customs under quarantine?"

"Yeah, but we can go get her out tomorrow after school," Jonathan said.

Munchkin and Chance sat down at the table about to eat the Chinese food they had ordered. "So, what did you and your four friends do today?" the Captain asked.

"Not too much. On the way to the mall we met these cute guys. They were very interesting. One was just sooo cute. He had black hair and tiger blue eyes. He was very sweet and had a great smile. His name is Ryo." Munchkin replied with a smile.

"Just you all be careful, ok." Chance said with a worried tone.

Glancing around Munchkin realized Wild Flame hadn't greeted her. "Where is Flame?" she asked.

"He is still in quarantine at customs," Chance replied. "But don't worry after school tomorrow you can pick her up. I think the Doc. is taking Midget to pick Star up then. Maybe you both can meet up or something?"

**To be continued....**


	8. The Lessons Begin

**Chapter 7**

** The Lessons Begin **

"Where is Rowen," Kento complained.

"He said that he had to do something with his dad real fast and would join us later." Ryo said.

"We still have twenty minutes before school starts," Sage said. "That means Rowen still has five minutes to meet us before we walk to school without him."

"I wish we knew if the girls were going to good old Sakura No Han a High. Then maybe we could all walk together." Cye said.

"Wouldn't that be cool," Kento said happily.

"Remember what Rowen and I told you about the Ancient's message, we still have to train them to use their armors and powers. Even if they don't go to our school we have to find them." Ryo stated.

"Well, we will find out if they go to our school when we enter," Sage said.

"Oh, that's right. They always have that stupid assembly when new people come." Cye sighed.

"Hey, what are you all talking about," asked Rowen when he walked up.

"We were discussing the fact that we don't know if the girls go to our school or not and that we still have to train them." Sage replied.

"You would have known if you were here on time, Rowen," Kento snapped.

"Sorry. My dad had this important meeting today and he needed me to finish his latest test," Rowen replied.

"Yeah, sure," Kento laughed.

"Any way. We should get going," Ryo said. I hope the girls are going to be attending our school. It'll make finding them a lot easier. Not to mention it would be nice to see Munchkin a lot more.

When the girls arrived they were lead to the principals office. When they entered the office they saw another girl and Jaya's mom already talking to the principal. He then got up and greeted the new comers. "Hello you five I assume you are the other five exchange students," the principal said. "If you would please sit down I will explain what you are to do next." As they sat down the principal started to explain that they will be given a schedule and then introduced to the entire school in the gym. From there they would attend the first three classes then go to lunch and then attend the last two classes and dismiss from there. They were shocked that there were only five classes when they were used to seven, but they didn't complain. "So here are your schedules. Just go to the gym and wait behind the stage so I can introduce you. Mrs. Maxwell you will be introduced first and then led to your office. You will be the new gym coach. Gymnastics is during second period, while regular gym is during the rest. Thank you for filling in. Now lets go."

Everyone left the office and headed for the stage in the gym. There was a huge crowd piling into the gym bleachers. The girls were now getting real nervous. "You know what would be real cool," Penny said. "Is that if the guys were attending this school."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"There will be an assembly today. So please file into the gym. There will be six new students and a new teacher to be introduced." the principal's secretary said over the intercom.

"I wonder if the girls are among the new students," Cye said.

"If not I still hope some of them are girls," Sage chimed in.

"Hey, I thought you were hot for Sara," Kento taunted.

"I definitely wouldn't mind seeing her again," Sage blurted out.

"We will soon see if they are," Rowen said. "Here comes the principal."

"I hope he doesn't say that stupid joke again," Ryo sighed.

"I suppose you are all wondering why you are here, and there is a good answer too.....just let me think of one." the principal laughed. Unfortunately no one else did.

"I knew it. That joke gets worse and worse every time he says it," Kento cringed.

"I would like to introduce our new gym and gymnastics coach, Mrs. Maxwell," the principal announced.

"Thank you. I am coach Maxwell. I hope all of you girls will try out for the women's team. And you guys for the men's team. It is great fun." Jaya's mom said.

"Now here are the new students. Clarissa Codwell." the principal announced.

When this small blonde walked up to the principal she turned to face the crowd. "Hi. I am from California, USA. And I hope to make some friends here." Clarissa said.

"Next is Jaya Maxwell," he said.

She walked to the man turned around and blurted out, "Yes she is my mom, and I am happy to be here." She then turned and quickly walked off.

"Ok. The next is Penny Wood." he stated.

She casually walked to the guy and turned to the crowd then said, "Hello. I am from the US. That was my friend and she is really shy. We hope to become fast friends of everyone's. Thank you." Penny then turned and walked the way Jaya had ran.

"That was nice. Next we have Sara Jennings." the principal acknowledged.

She strolled over to the middle of the stage and sweetly said, "Hi guys. I am also from the US. I am a nice person and I would love to meet you all. Thanks." Sara smiled and turned the way the others had gone and walked off.

"Great. Next is Midget Mackenzie." he announced.

She walked calmly over to the principal. Turning, she smiled shyly at the crowd and said, "Hello, everyone. I am happy to be here. I hope to become friends with everyone. Thank you and have a nice day." Then she turned and walked off in the same direction the others had gone in.

"All right. Last is Munchkin O'Connor." the principal stated.

A tiny black haired girl softly walked over to the man and turned to the crowd with a timid grin and said, "Morning everyone. I am glad to be here. I hope to have many of you as friends. Thank you and have a good day." she then turned and left the stage the same way as the others.

At the end everyone cheered then quickly left to go to their second period classes. Five guys, however, stayed and waited for them.

"Hey, so you all do attend Han 'a' High," Kento stated.

"Obviously," Penny replied with a smirk.

"Let's see your schedules," each of the guys said to the girls.

"I have first hour Math, second hour Gymnastics, third hour Biology, fourth hour Language, and fifth hour is History." Penny said.

"We have Math, Biology, and History together." Kento said excitedly.

"I have first hour Advanced Biology, second hour Gymnastics, third hour Language, fourth hour Math, and fifth hour is History." Sara said.

"I have third, fourth, and fifth hours with you," exclaimed Sage.

"I have first hour Language, second hour Gymnastics, third hour Math, fourth hour Biology, and fifth hour History." Jaya stated.

"We have Language, Biology, and History together," Cye said happily.

"I have first hour Advanced Math, second hour Gymnastics, third hour Language, fourth hour Advanced Biology, and fifth hour History.," Midget informed them.

"Hey, we have Advanced Math, Advanced Biology, and History together," Rowen commented.

"I have first hour Advanced Math, second hour Gymnastics, third hour Language, fourth hour Biology, and fifth hour is History," Munchkin stated.

"Cool, we have first, third, and fifth hours together," Ryo replied.

"So can you guys show us where these classes are," asked Sara.

"All advanced stuff you will have to ask Rowen," Kento chirped.

"The rest of us can show you the classes you need when we aren't together," Sage said.

"The gym you know. For the others just follow us," Ryo said.

Following the guys the girls were showed where all of their classes were. They all ended up at the History room together and realized that that was the only class they all shared.

"Isn't that neat. We all have the same History class. That just happens to be my favorite," Kento said smiling.

"Only because you sit in the back and sleep," Sage retorted.

The others all began to laugh while Kento started to chase Sage around the halls.

"I guess we should all get to our first hour classes," Rowen said.

"Are you all going to get into trouble for being late," Midget asked.

"I wonder if they will believe that we were showing them to their classes," Cye said.

"They will don't worry. I will tell them," Jaya's mom said standing behind them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class teaching," Jaya asked her mom.

"Actually, I am going to start second hour." she replied. "The principal is talking to the first hour students about some game they have tomorrow. The first hour is the basketball team."

"Well thank you for your help, Mrs. Maxwell," Cye said.

"Yes thank you," the others said together.

"No, thank you for helping my daughter and her friends again," she replied with a smile.

"I am Cye Mouri," Cye said.

"I am Sage Date," Sage said.

"I am Kento Rei Faun," Said Kento.

"I am Rowen Hashiba," Rowen stated.

"I am Ryo Sanada," said Ryo.

"Nice to meet you all again. I am glad to finally hear your names." she stated. "I wanted to thank you all again for last time. And please call me coach."

"Shh, mom," Jaya whispered to her mom.

"Let's just get you all to class now," coach Maxwell said.

They all went to their first hour classes and convinced their teaches that they had a good reason for being late with a little help from the new coach.

Penny went with Kento to Math class. The teacher wasn't pleased that they were late but didn't say anything since she knew Penny was the coach's daughter's friend. She had Penny sit in front of Kento. For once, Kento stayed awake the entire class period.

Sara went to Advanced Biology alone. She didn't mind, though. As soon as she was seated, she began to make friends with those around her. Her teacher was a young woman with a sunny attitude. Sara knew she was going to like the mornings. She couldn't help thinking about a certain blonde, however.

Sage went on to class alone. He took the half envious teasing from his class mates and the reproving look of his teacher with a grin. In his mind, however, a certain girl with light blonde hair kept reappearing. Sage looked at the cock and sighed, then started talking to some of his neighbors. Class was going to take forever.

Jaya and Cye went to Language class together. Both went a little pink when Jaya's Mom explained what happen and the teacher gave them a stern look. Their teacher was male and a bit strict, but he let it slide this time. Jaya was given a seat next to Cye, for which she was grateful. She knew that this wasn't going to be her favorite class of the day.

Midget, Rowen, Munchkin, and Ryo all went to Advanced Math class. The four were all together at the back of the classroom. Their teacher was a kind lady with a lively sense of humor. She forgave them for being late but picked on the girls. They were, after all, new students and had to show what they knew. Both looked at each other near the end of class and grinned. Already they could tell that they were going to like first hour.

Second hour for the girls had them in the gym, practicing their gymnastics. Coach Maxwell had them practicing while she went over all the rules and expectations she had with the rest of the class. Munchkin worked on her balance beam routine, especially on the dismount. Midget went through her floor routine, concentrating on her flips. Jaya worked on the rings. Penny ran through her vaults, working on her first flip. Sara was on the uneven bars, running through her program but concentrating on the dismount. They all went through two other routines, but they were taking it easy on their first day back at practice.

Penny and Kento met up again for Biology third hour. Both paid more attention to each other, and the clock, than they did the teacher.

Sara, Sage, Midget, Munchkin, and Ryo all met up in Language class. Sara sat in front of Sage. Munchkin and Midget sat in that order by Sara, and Ryo sat behind Munchkin. Midget divided her time between class and thinking of Rowen while the two pairs spent most of their time concentrating on each other.

Jaya sat in Math class, surprised at the number of people who sympathized with her. A few other girls had been through a similar experience. She was happy to be able to make so many new friends, but her thoughts kept wandering to Cye. Her attention was focused mainly on when she could get out of there so that she could see him again.

Cye and Rowen were together this hour. They each spent their time in class thinking about the girls they liked. Neither could wait for lunch to start.

Lunch arrived and the guys all went to their normal place, leading the girls to it. They pulled three tables together, then sat down to eat and talk. The girls

"So, where do you guys live," asked Ryo, looking at Munchkin.

"I live down the road the school is on, go six blocks down, turn right, and its the third house on the left. It is a small one story blue house on a two acre lot. There are woods right behind us." Munchkin replied.

"Hey, that's only a block away from where I live. Instead of going six I go five blocks down. I live with my grandma and White Blaze."

"Where are you living, Jaya," asked Cye.

"Oh, I live in a two story house in this nice little suburb. You go right on the street the school is on, go three blocks, turn left, and go down about half a block. It's a white house with a nice, medium size yard and a porch out front."

"Hey, that's close to my house and Cye's house," Kento said. "Just turn to the right instead of the left and go down five houses."

"Cool," Jaya and Penny chorused, smiling.

"I live in a two story house that is three doors down from Jaya," Penny explained. "Jaya's family inherited her house but mine bought ours. It is light blue and looks basically the same as every other house on the street."

Kento and Cye looked at each other, then grinned.

Sage looked over at Sara as she said, "I live in an apartment one block down from their street. The building is owned by my older brother Sammy. My parents, two younger brothers, and I all live in a duplex. It's only got three bedrooms, but my younger brothers are still young enough to think sharing a room is ok."

Rowen looked over at Midget. "Where are you living?"

Midget replied, "I live in a one story house with the Doc. Doc is my guardian. I've lived with him since my parents died when I was about 4 1/2. The house is green, has a small porch in the back, and a two car garage. The yard is about two acres and is fenced in. There is a forest at the back of the property. Me and Munchkin are neighbors, I live one house up from her."

"Hey, I live next to Ryo. That means we are practically neighbors. I live with my dad across the street from Ryo and his grandma." Rowen said happily.

"This is cool. Do you think we all could walk to school together?" Sara asked.

"We always do, so I don't see why not." Sage said.

"Cool," Penny stated.

"So how come you all came over here?" Kento asked.

"My father is a book writer and is researching the lives of ancient Emperors. It usually takes him about two years to write one book and he is writing a trilogy, so he decided just to move here," Sara replied.

"What about your mom," asked Sage.

"She is an international journalist so she has been here before and is always going somewhere else," she answered.

Penny said, "My dad is a big chef and is supposed to be starting a partnership with a Chinese restaurant owner."

Kento looked at the others in shock then said, "That is weird. My father is starting a partnership with an American chef. Your fathers name wouldn't be Taylor would it?"

"It sure is," she replied.

"You know about my mom, but not my dad. His father had a partnership with a man who owned a dojo here. Well, he passed away a few months ago and left my father his part of the partnership. Dad came over a few times to talk to the owner, my grandfather's partner's son-in-law. They decided that since my father teaches karate and the owner teaches kendo, they would try having my father teach their. That way the dojo can offer two different classes," Jaya explained.

"Your father wouldn't happen to be Duo, would it," Sage asked.

"Why, yes it is," Jaya replied.

"My dad is the other owner of the dojo your dad is going to be working at," Sage told her.

"Cool," she replied.

Midget looked at Rowen and smiled. "My guardian, Doc., is working with Rowen's dad on some project that is supposed to take several years to complete. That's why we are here."

"Your guardian is Professor Jonathan Mackenzie," Rowen asked, astonished. Midget grinned and nodded. "Wow, dad's been going crazy since they signed the agreement. He can't wait to get started!"

Ryo looked over to Munchkin in anticipation. "Well, nothing big for me. My guardian is a Captain in the Navy Seals and teaches the new recruits. He asked for a transfer here when I begged him to let me move here with my friends. His full name is Captain Chance O'Connor," Munchkin stated.

"That reminds me. Why did you and Midget say you didn't have last names, but in the gym you used them," Ryo asked.

"Well, they aren't really our fathers. They never adopted us. When Midget's family was killed the Doc. found her by his house and took her in. And when I was three the Capt. found me in the woods while hunting. I never could remember what happened to my family. I think they lost me or left me or something, because I was never reported as missing. The Capt. didn't have any other family and didn't want to go through the legal red tape and stuff so he just claimed me as a niece in public," Munchkin explained.

"As far as any records or institutions go it's just easier for them to claim us as family and give us their last names," Midget told them. "It's not that they don't think of us as family, it's just that social workers wouldn't even consider leaving us with them. I know because Doc checked. They don't like to leave children, and especially girls, with single working men who aren't even related to them."

"Oh. I see," Ryo said quietly. "I know what you mean. It was hard enough for grandma to get custody of me. They said she was too old and stuff, but we won."

Just then the bell rang and everyone had to go to their fourth hour classes. That class seemed to go by real slow because everyone was excited to have the last class together. When they finally went to history they all got to sit relatively close to each other. They were all towards the back. During class Midget and Munchkin told the others that they had to pick up two friends from the customs agency, and would have to miss Karate practice. The others decided to go with them if it was all right with their sensei. They were all going to walk to the dojo and ask for the day off.

After the last bell rang everyone quickly left the room wanting to ask the two girls who their friends were.

"So, who is it we are going to be picking up," Cye asked.

"You will see," Munchkin said with a grin.

Midget looked to the other three girls with a smile. The smile told them to keep quiet so they could keep them in suspense. They then began to chuckle and even still get nervous.

"Oh, come on. Tell us," Kento pleaded looking to Penny.

"Not on your life," Penny retorted.

"Well, I guess we better go talk to my dad and yours," Sage said.

"Ok. Lets go," Jaya replied.

They all jogged to the dojo, four blocks away. When they got there they found out that the classes were cancelled any way. The two new partners were setting up for the Karate part of the lessons. They then went to the Doc's where they found him and the Capt. getting the trailer hooked up on the jeep. Six rode with the Doc in the van, while four with the Capt. in the jeep. When they finally arrived the two men took them to the quarantine area. They went to sign some papers while a man led them to their friends.

"What are we doing here," Cye asked. "This is where they keep animals when they are from a different country."

"Right you are young man," the guy that led them there said. "Don't you know what you are here for?"

"No! We want them to see them first. Don't say anything, please," Munchkin blurted out.

"Ok. I won't say anything, but they will see soon enough because here they come," the man said.

They all turned to see a huge white tiger and a black panther running towards them. Jaya, Sara, and Penny backed up behind Munchkin and Midget, because they knew what was going to happen. As they backed up the other two girls ran forward. The boys were just frozen with shock. The white tiger head butted Munchkin then tackled her to the ground, while the black panther rose up on it's hind legs and put it's paws on Midget's shoulders.

"Hey Star," Midget said hugging the panther.

"Hi Flame," Munchkin said while the tiger licked her face.

The two girls then got up and introduced the boys to their friends. "Guys, This is Midnight Star," Midget announced patting the panther.

"And this is Wild Flame," Munchkin said stroking the tiger.

"Girls, these are the guys," They said addressing the animals.

The guys walked over to the animals. They were just now noticing that the animals each had a different spot of color on their foreheads. On the panther was a Silver star, and on the tiger was a maroon fire. The tiger rubbed up against Ryo, while the panther walked up to Rowen and nudged him.

"I guess they like you two," Jaya said hiding behind Cye.

"What is up with you three," Sage asked Jaya, Penny, who was behind Kento, and Sara, who was directly behind him.

"We just aren't very comfortable around big animals," Sara replied.

"Even though we have been around them often. They still worry us," Penny said uneasily.

"They are all just wimps," laughed Munchkin.

"Be quiet," Penny hissed.

"Let's go and find Doc. and the Capt.," Midget said.

With that they all went to the front desk and found the two men. There they put them on leashes and put them in the trailer. They drove home and got them settled. Everyone ate dinner at Midget's house. After dinner Doc went to work with Rowen's dad on their project while the Capt. went back home to finish getting some stuff ready for the next day. The ten teenagers gathered together in the living room. All of them pulled out their orbs and the guys showed the girls how they put on their armor. First they tried putting on the sub armors. Then they had the girls try their full armor.

"Armor of Blaze," cried Munchkin.

"Armor of Heavens," cried Midget.

"Armor of Forest," cried Penny.

"Armor of Sun," cried Sara.

"Armor of Typhoon," cried Jaya.

Everyone looked at the armors for the first time. The girls wore a feminine version of the Ronin armor, with a robe like Anubis' covering the front in each of their colors. They wore plain helmets, with their symbols on either side. Penny wore mahogany armor and had a staff for a weapon. Sara's was yellow and her weapons were a pair of Sais. Jaya, in teal armor, had throwing stars. Midget's armor was silver. She had a claw on her left gauntlet and her weapon was a crossbow. Munchkin, in maroon armor, had a saber.

"Deja vu," whispered Ryo.

"Deja vu? What do you mean by that," questioned Munchkin.

"Those robes look like Anubis'," Ryo answered.

"No kidding," Rowen said. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"You're right," Midget said, looking a little sad.

"Who are you talking about," asked Penny.

"A friend who is no longer alive," Sage replied quietly.

There was a moment of silence. Then the phone rang. Midget answered it. "Hello, this is Midget speaking. Uh-huh. Yes she is. Yes I will. Uh-huh. See you later. Bye." She turned to Sara. "That was your Mom. She said that it's time to come home."

"It's probably time for all of us to go home," Cye commented.

With that, the evening ended and everyone left.

Later that night Munchkin was in her room tossing and turning in her bed. She was having that nightmare again. She used to have the same nightmare every night when the Capt. had first found her. They quit after two years and haven't been back since. Until now.

_A family is walking in a little clearing close to a village. There is a man, women, and a young girl. The woman is holding someone else's hand. Her hand is wrapped around a tiny wrist, leading whoever it is along. The faces can't be seen, it is too dark. The woman freezes then lets go of the hand she was holding. She screams to the man, who also has stopped dead in his tracks. She can't hear what they are saying, but she can sense something is very wrong. All of a sudden the young girl is running away........ _

Suddenly Munchkin woke up in a cold sweat. She was shaking all over. Taking a few deep breaths she finally calmed down. That is strange. I haven't had that dream since I was five. she thought. After another couple of minutes she fell back to sleep. This time she had a different dream.

_When she opened her eyes all around as far as she could see were huge mountains. There was a huge dark cloud covering the sky above them making it seem as though she was trapped. One mountain towered above the rest. At it's peak stood a warrior, dressed in armor like hers, except the color was tan. She also had a chain mace as a weapon. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, then the warrior started to laugh. "Ha. Ha. Ha." She then looked very serious and whispered, "Soon. Very soon." Her eyes turned a dark red then she disappeared........._

This time when she woke up she was screaming. It was a good thing the Capt. was off on one of his training exercises for the night. Flare got up on the bed and licked her face, reassuring her. Munchkin hugged the tiger to her. She decided not to go back to bed. It was almost three any way. Then she felt something reach out to her.

Midget lay in her bed, unable to sleep at first. She had insomnia, so this wasn't unusual. To keep her busy, she thought about the recent events. Finally, she fell asleep. It was the same dream again.

_She was walking with her family. Her dad held her hand while her mom held her sister's. She couldn't remember her sister's face, but she knew she was there. All of a sudden, her mother and father stopped. There was someone standing in front of them. Suddenly, she was running Feeling uneasy, she turned around and saw the soldier slash her parents. Then the soldier turned and walked toward her. She turned to run............_

Midget sat up suddenly, breathing hard. No matter how many times I have that dream, I still get scared replaying it. It's the only dream I can remember but there are times when I wish I wouldn't. It still hurts to lose them. Then she lay back down, putting her hand down to pet Star who slept on the floor beside the bed. After a few minutes, she went back to sleep.

_She looked all around, seeing nothing but flat lands all around her. A black cloud loomed in the sky, casting menacing shadows over everything. Around her blew a strong wind. In one place the cloud seemed to extend to the ground. A warrior stood in front of it, dressed in armor that was exactly like hers except that it was dark gray. Her weapon was a set of num chucks. She saw two different auras around her, one gray one that struggled weakly against the black one surrounding it. As she stood staring into her eyes, she sensed her pain and confusion. The warrior threw back her head and laughed. In a quick change of mood she turned serious. "Master Talpa wants you to join us. And Madam Tara will see that her brother is satisfied. You can count on that," she hissed as her eyes glowed red. Then she faded away..........._

Midget woke up with her heart pounding. Star, sensing her distress, climbed up on the bed. She nuzzled her face. "It's all right girl. I'm all right." Midget looked at the clock and groaned. It was only about three. She could go back to bed, but some how she didn't think she would be able to. Then she felt a flare of terror and instinctively reached out to it..

Are you all right? Midget asked with her mind.

Yeah. Who are you? Munchkin asked the voice.

I am called Midget. Who are you? she replied.

WHAT! It's you. This is Munchkin. Munchkin said.

Ow. Don't shout. Cool. I thought I could only talk to Star this way. Midget returned.

You and Star can do this too. Me and Flame talk like this all the time. This is cool! she cheered.

They have finally connected. Flame said.

I knew it would be soon. Star replied.

You two knew we could do this? Midget asked.

Why didn't either of you say anything? Munchkin asked getting a bit peeved.

Settle down. It was because you had to do it yourselves. Flame responded.

We were told not to disturb the natural progression of your powers. Star stated.

By whom? Midget asked curiously.

Why, from the great Ancient. Flame retorted.

Funny Flame. Munchkin snapped.

Back to the first question. Are you ok Munchkin? Midget asked worriedly.

Yeah, just a bad dream, that's all. Are you ok? I thought you seemed a little on edge when you asked me the first time? Munchkin replied cautiously.

I'm fine. I also had a bad dream. This is no coincidence maybe we should talk about this later. In more detail though. Right now, however, we must get ready for school. Midget stated.

But it is only three A.M.. We still have three and a half hours before we have to get up. Munchkin said questioningly.

Wrong it is all ready five. And I can hear the Doc coming in. Gotta go. Talk to you later. Midget informed her.

Later. Munchkin replied.

The connection then broke and the two girls went about their rooms getting ready. Their animals decided to give them some advice.

Midget, I think you should talk to Rowen about your dreams. He can help. Trust him. Star said softly, but sternly.

Maybe you are right. It would be nice to be able to talk to someone other than you about them. Maybe he can help put things in perspective. Thanks, Star. Midget replied.

Maybe it would be wise to tell Ryo about your dreams. He might be able to help you. Flame told Munchkin.

What makes you think that? Munchkin asked.

Star said she talked to his tiger White Blaze. She said that he told her that Ryo was a friend of the Ancient and Anubis and that he has helped out the Ronins a lot with their problems. Flame replied.

Wow. That could be a crappy deal. I don't know if I want to put him through any more problems. Who does he have to talk to? Munchkin stated.

White Blaze says he has Rowen and himself. They **do** almost seem as if they are brothers, don't they. Flame answered.

Who Ryo and White Blaze? Or Ryo and Rowen? Munchkin asked momentarily puzzled.

Don't tell me you are serious! I'm surprised you didn't suggest Rowen and White Blaze. Flame sighed.

What?! she asked innocently.

Anyway. I say you trust Ryo. You seem to need a lot of help. Flame said sarcastically.

Oh be quiet and let me get ready for school! snapped Munchkin.

With that the two girls finished getting ready for school and headed out.

**To be continued....**


	9. Visions of the Past and Present

**Chapter 8**

** Visions of the Past and Present**

The next day was a lot like the one before. After school everyone went to the gym. All five guys found a place in the bleachers to watch the girls practice their gymnastics. Several minutes after the bell rang the students came out to stretch. There were thirty girls and twenty guys wanting to try out for one of the teams. They found places along the wall to stretch while the janitors pulled out the equipment. Then coach Maxwell and her assistant came out.

"All right everyone, listen up," Coach said. "I want to have two teams of girls and two of guys, if possible. That doesn't mean that if you don't make the team you can't come practice. The teams will practice first and everyone else who wants to practice can afterwards. Anyone who doesn't want to try out for the teams but wants to practice, walk over to the wall by the girls locker room. Everyone else stay where you are."

Half of the girls and guys went over to the other wall. The five girls spoke with each other, then all turned and started to walk after them. Coach looked up and said, "You five aren't fooling anyone. Decide what order you want to go in and start working on your routines. Leave the floor exercise for last as we'll start try outs there."

The five girls grinned and chorused, "Yes, coach."

"Who wants to go first today," asked Midget.

"I want to be last today," Munchkin stated.

"You always want to be last," Jaya said, rolling her eyes.

Munchkin stuck her tongue out at Jaya. Sara laughed and Jaya ran after her.

"I'll go first," Penny told them eagerly.

"I guess I'll go second," Sara said.

"Jaya, is third ok with you," asked Midget.

"I suppose so," Jaya quietly agreed.

"I'll take fourth," Midget announced. Then she looked at Munchkin. "Next time we'll switch the order around again, ok?"

Everyone else agreed cheerfully. Munchkin sighed, but nodded resignedly.

"How about we start on the balance beam, move to the bars, then over to the vault, work with the rings, and then finish with the floor exercise," Munchkin asked, changing the subject.

They all looked at each other, then nodded. Turning, they walked over to the balance beam and Penny got ready. The other girls watched her from the sidelines. Each time one of them went through their routine, the others would watch them quietly, and then comment on their performance. They all gave each other praise, constructive criticism, and encouragement in equal measures.

As they watched, the guys talked about the girls. They were all impressed with their skill as gymnasts. Each girl had their own style and they could see it in the way they presented their programs. Their personalities showed through. Once they finished, everyone met by the gym doors. Then they went over to Kento's family's restaurant for dinner. Then they went over to Midget's house to practice.

There they found Kayura and the Warlords waiting, ready to begin practice. Everyone put on their armors. Then the group worked on meditating and connecting with each other through their armors. After they were all able to speak to each other, they concentrated on exploring the girls powers. Kayura guided them while the Warlords and the Ronins went outside to practice their fighting. Ryo and Rowen squared off in one corner of the yard while in the other three corners it was Seckhmet and Cye, Kento and Dais, and Sage and Cale. Flame and Star wondered around outside, occasionally interfering by pinning one of the pairs to the ground or knocking them over.

At eight o'clock Kayura and the Warlords left and so did most of the others. There was only Munchkin, Ryo, Midget, and Rowen left. The four went into the living room. Midget sat on the floor, her back propped against the smaller coach. Rowen sat to her left. Across the room, Ryo and Munchkin sat on the floor with their backs propped against the larger coach. Since the room wasn't all that big, they were only separated by a few feet.

"What time do you guys have to be home," asked Munchkin as they sat down in the living room.

"Not until nine," answered Ryo. "Why do you ask?"

The two girls looked at each other. They had already decided telling the guys their dreams would be a good idea, since they were going to tell each other they might as well tell them now. However, talking about something was one thing. Doing it was proving to be another thing entirely. Star sat beside Midget while Flame sat next to Munchkin. Both cats were giving the girls their support and encouragement.

"Is something wrong," asked Rowen. "I noticed that all day the two of you have looked like you didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

Munchkin decided to explain first. Taking a deep breath, she said, "It's like this. Something happened last night kinda like what happened the first night we met you all. This morning we found out that we could communicate with each other in our minds, without our armor. That's when we found out that we both had nightmares last night. The weird part is that we have both been able to talk to Star and Flame from the time we met them. They told us that not only could they communicate with each other, but that we could have all this time. Anyways, we couldn't discuss our dreams this morning so we decided to do it later. Then Star told Midget to tell Rowen and Flame told me to tell you, Ryo. So we talked about it and decided that we would see if you guys had some time after practice today. That way we could discuss the dreams all together, instead of having to go over them more than once."

Ryo and Rowen looked at each other. Then they looked at the girls with new interest. They had known something was wrong, but the girls hadn't wanted to talk about it with anyone else around.

Ryo asked, "Ok, so who's going to start?"

"I will," Midget replied quietly. She looked at them all for a moment, then ducked her head, feeling uncomfortable. When Rowen took her hand, she gave him a shy smile of gratitude. Then she took a deep breath, and began her story. "My first dream was one that I've had before. It's actually more a memory than it is a dream. I'm about four years old, and I'm walking with my family. My father has my hand and my mother has my younger sister's hand. I can never remember my sister's face, but I know she is there. We were walking in a small clearing near our village, minding our own business when my parents stop. I look up and see someone standing in front of me. Suddenly, I find my self running. Then I stop as something tells me to look back. That's when I see the soldier slash my parents. Then the soldier turns and walks toward me. I turn to run, and that's when I wake up."

Rowen held her hand tightly, even as she squeezed his. He asked her gently, "How many times have you had the dream?"

Midget, her eyes distant, whispered, "For the first few years I had it every night. Over the last few years it had become more infrequent. I would have them maybe once or twice a year. Every year on the day it happened and then sometimes on my birthday."

Star rubbed her head against Midget's arm, purring. Rowen put an arm around her shoulders, silently offering her his presence as comfort. Ryo and Munchkin looked at them, sympathy in their eyes.

"I know how you feel," Ryo tells Midget quietly. "I watched my father die in front of me. He was killed by a wild animal. I was six at the time."

Munchkin cleared her throat. "You're dream was like mine. Only, I don't know who I was dreaming about. I see a family with a father, mother, and a young girl. The girl is walking with her father. The strange thing is that the mother is holding someone else's hand, I just can't see who it is. The hand is small, though. None of the faces can be seen. The mother freezes, then lets go of the hand she was holding. She screams to the father, who has also stopped. I can't hear what they are saying, but I know something is wrong. Then I find myself running, and that's when I wake up. I've had the same dream before, but they stopped when I was five. This is the first time I've had it since then."

As she was speaking, her eyes unfocused slightly. She didn't notice that she had started shaking, or that Ryo had put one arm around her. Flame nudged her in the side, bringing her back to the present. Glancing over, she found Midget and Rowen talking softly, every now and then looking at her with interest. "What are you two talking about?"

Both glanced at each other, then shook their heads. "Nothing much," Rowen said mildly. Then he looked between the two girls. "You both said you had another nightmare last night, didn't you?"

"Hey, that's right," Ryo exclaimed. He looked at Munchkin. "What was your other nightmare about?"

"It was really weird," Munchkin replied, a hint of puzzlement in her voice. "And a bit confusing. I was surrounded by mountains as far as I could see. There was a huge dark cloud hanging over them, making me feel as if I were trapped. One mountain stood above the rest. At the top stood a warrior, dressed in armor exactly like mine, except it was tan and had a chain mace for a weapon. She looked me in the eye, then started to laugh, and then turned serious. Then she whispered 'Soon. Very soon.' Her eyes turned dark red, and then she disappeared, just like that. It was really creepy." A single shudder passed through her at the memory, and Ryo's arm tightened around her.

Rowen said, "It was probably one of our new enemies. I wonder what she wanted."

"I think I know," Midget informed them softly. The other three turned to look at her and she looked up into their faces and then to the right, seeming to stare off into space. "My second dream was kinda similar. I looked all around, but all I could see were flat lands. A black cloud loomed over everything, making it seem menacing. A strong wind blows around me, then I see that in one place the cloud extends down to the ground, like a tornado. A warrior in armor like mine, except it's color was dark gray, stood in front of it. Her weapon was a pair of num chucks. I saw two different auras around her, as if one was blocking the other. A gray one fought weakly against the black one that surrounded it. The warrior threw back her head and laughed, then turned abruptly serious. She hissed, and I quote her words, 'Master Talpa wants you to join us. And Madam Tara will see that her brother is satisfied. You can count on that.' Then her eyes glowed red for a minute as she faded away. I woke with a start, my heart pounding, and felt Munchkin's fear. I reached out to her, and that was when we connected and learned who we were talking to."

Rowen looked at Midget, worried. He didn't like the sound of this. He exchanged a look with Ryo, and saw that he to was worried. Settling himself closer to her, he wrapped his arms tighter around Midget, then spoke. "I think it would be a good idea to tell Kayura and the others. It sounds like the Dynasty may be after you two, and we're probably going to need their help. Don't you think so, Ryo."

"Yeah. We don't want anything happening to you two," Ryo said fervently. "How are we going to contact her, though?"

"_Don't worry,"_ a voice told them mildly. _"I've already contacted her and the Warlords. They will be here shortly."_

All four looked to the right. Midget was the only one who had sensed him arrive. "Anubis, have you been listening to us this entire time," asked Munchkin in an annoyed tone.

"No," answered Midget quietly. "He arrived just before I told you about my last dream. I saw him appear."

"Why didn't you tell us," cried Munchkin in exasperation.

"I had to tell you about my dream," she responded calmly. "Besides, I had a feeling we'd be seeing either him or the Ancient, giving us advice on what to do so I figured I might as well tell my story without any interruptions the first time through."

"_A good idea, actually. I see that your empathic abilities are strengthening with practice. You've made good progress."_

Munchkin rolled her eyes. "Why is it that every time I try to get on to him for pulling a stunt like this, you two get into some kind of conversation and then I don't get to have my say," she asked in an exasperated tone.

Ryo and Rowen chuckled as Midget looked at her calmly, then gave her a sweet smile and said innocently, "I don't have any idea what you are talking about. I just answered your question and moved on. It's not my fault you were left behind."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Midget," Munchkin retorted, trying to lunge at her. Ryo held her back though, still laughing.

Kayura and the Warlords arrived just then. It took a few minutes to get everyone settled. Then the guys explained the girls' dreams, with the girls correcting them every now and then. For a few minutes there was silence as the Warlords and Kayura all exchange uneasy glances. Midget, catching their unease, smiled reassuringly even as her eyes questioned them. Then Kayura broke the silence.

"I think it would be best if we have the guys watch over the two of you. I don't think we should tell the others just yet. They have enough to worry about as it is," she said.

"I agree," Munchkin and Midget chorused, then grinned at each other. Both were feeling better now that they had gotten their dreams off their chests.

"_The two warriors were the bearers of the Mountain and the Tornado armors. To see them reduced to mere puppets is..," _Anubis stopped, at a loss for words.

"Don't worry, Anubis," Midget told him reassuringly, "we'll do the best we can to free them from Talpa and Tara. I promise you that." Her expression was earnest and determined.

"That's right," the other three confirmed in unison. Then Munchkin looked at her watch.

"Oh, no. It's a quarter till nine. Ryo and Rowen need to get home, and so do I," Munchkin cried in dismay. "We've got to get going."

With that, the four teens walked to the door, leaving the other four and Anubis in the living room. Midget talked to Munchkin for a few minutes after the guys headed home, then went back inside.

While no one else was in the house, Anubis and the others spoke quietly.

"The time is nearing when they will remember everything that happened that day," Dais said with regret.

"And what happened the other days," Kayura said in the same tone.

"Those two have become almost like the family we don't have," whispered Cale.

"And soon, we may lose the bonds that tie them to us," Seckhmet spoke softly, his tone conveying his sadness at the thought.

"_We will have to wait and see how things turn out,"_ Anubis said in a troubled voice. He had known them for longer than the others and had become closer to them. He didn't even want to think about losing the relationship they had built. The only thing that gave him comfort was the fact that both were kind and forgiving. Perhaps things would work out in the end, like the Ancient had said. _"Right now we need to concentrate on protecting them and helping them as best we can."_

"Right," Kayura said. "I'll try speeding up the girls' training."

"We'll take turns watching over those two," Dais said.

"Seckhmet and I will switch days and nights each week, right Seckhmet," Cale asked.

"Sure, as long as we all switch which girl we are watching every two weeks. I remember that Midget leads a quieter life than Munchkin and I don't want to have to keep up with Munchkin all the time," Seckhmet returned a bit grumpily. Everyone else ignored it, knowing exactly why he was grumpy.

"_Dais will stay on days while I stay on nights,"_ Anubis said calmly. _"I'll come check in on them and keep you guys company during the days sometimes too."_

"Well, if that's all settled, who's watching who this week at night," asked Kayura.

"_I will watch Midget tonight," _Anubis said quickly.

"Cale, you watch Munchkin," Seckhmet volunteered.

"Why me" Cale asked just a bit scared.

"Because you volunteered me for baby sitting in the first place. So I volunteered you for the first night," Seckhmet retorted.

"Fine. She probably won't be that bad tonight, since she didn't get much sleep last night," Cale said with a smirk.

"Fat chance," Seckhmet laughed. Dais and Kayura joined the teasing.

"I bet she is going to drive you crazy," Dais sneered.

"I wonder if that girl gets more than three hours of sleep a night any night," Kayura said with a huge smile. Anubis decided to tell of his experiences.

"_That girl barely ever sleeps. And when it has been a while since she has had a decent nights sleep she has a tendency to get a little excited. One time she mixed exhaustion and soda for an overnight party with Midget and the others. That girl didn't stop moving until noon the next day. Midget on the other hand will at least sit still for a half hour at a time between pacing sessions. That girl does make me dizzy sometimes," _Anubis told them with a grin.

"All right. Just be quiet," Cale sighed.

Just then Midget walked in and asked, "What were you five talking about?"

"Nothing. Just some stupid jokes," Seckhmet said quickly.

"Sure. Anyway, I have school tomorrow so **good** **night**," Midget said tiredly.

"Good night," Kayura and the Warlords said together. They then left.

"_I wanted to ask you if you are really ok with your dreams," _Anubis saidquietly.

"Yeah. I guess I just needed to tell someone. Why?" Midget replied.

"_I just think of you both as good friends. And I get worried about my friends sometimes," _ Anubis explained.

"Don't worry about us," Midget said with a thankful smile.

"_Well, good night then," _Anubis replied.

Anubis couldn't help feeling uneasy, though. Something was wrong here, but if that wasn't it then what was. He looked over at Star, who looked back at him. _"There is something going on here beyond the dreams, isn't there?"_

I don't know, but I think so. Or maybe it is a part of one of the dreams. She is an empath. Maybe she felt something in one of the dreams. Midget is still trying to get used to her abilities and if she felt something it might be enough to upset her. Star told him.

"_I guess I should ask her about it,"_ Anubis said thoughtfully. He went to her bedroom and called out, _"Is it safe to enter?"_

"Yeah, Anubis. Come on in," Midget called.

Anubis entered and looked around. Midget was curled up on her bed with a book in her lap. He sat down beside her and waited until she glanced up at him. _"All right, Midget, what's wrong?"_

Midget looked at him seriously for a moment, then sighed and put her book down. A troubled expression came across her face. "Anubis, you were part of the Dynasty, right?"

Cautiously, he answered, _"Yes, I was. Why?"_

"So, you know what it's like there, right," she asked carefully.

Relieved and confused he asked, _"What is this all about, Midget?"_

"In my dream last night, the one with the warrior, when I looked at her I could sense her pain and confusion. Her aura was riddled with holes, as if she endured repeated attacks on it regularly. I could sense that her soul was dying from abuse and neglect. I felt my own soul ache in response," Midget whispered, looking at him with haunted eyes.

Anubis looked at Midget, aching to comfort her but unable to reach out and touch her. He understood how she felt. It was hard to be able to see something like that happening and to know that you couldn't help. Then he had a thought. _"There is someone I know who can help you."_ At her look of confusion and hope he smiled warmly. _"Sage is also an empath. He should be able to help you deal with this."_

"Really?" Midget looked hopeful for a minute, then her shoulders slumped. "But I can't tell him about it for fear that he'll tell Sara."

"_Just tell him that you sensed it from someone but don't want to go into details,"_ Anubis said reasonably. _"I'm pretty sure he won't push it."_

"All right, I'll try it," Midget agreed dubiously as she reached for the phone.

Two hours later she finally hung up, looking as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders. She looked at Anubis and asked why he was still there.

"_I'm going to be watching over you at night. One Warlord will watch over you and one will watch over Munchkin for the next few weeks. One during the day and the other at night,"_ Anubis informed her mildly. Then he smiled as she turned off the light and went to sleep, accepting the information calmly.

Only a few blocks away Sage smiled to himself as he got ready for bed. It's nice to have a friend who can understand to talk to. Now I have someone to share the ups and downs of empathy with. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**To be continued....**


	10. Revelations

**Chapter 9**

**Revelations**

The three warlords and Anubis met at Munchkin's house, since Midget had gone over there for breakfast. They were outside talking so that neither of the girls could hear them.

"I thought the two of you were exaggerating when you said all that stuff about Munchkin," Cale cried out, throwing his hands up in the air. He leaned heavily against one wall of the house. His eyes were red rimmed and his face was pale with exhaustion. With his wild hair and disheveled appearance Cale resembled a man at his wits' end. He obviously hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. "But then I found out you weren't! Her guardian took her to the base and actually let her loose! I don't think there is a place on that base that we didn't visit! By the time they went home she was so worked up that she didn't go to sleep until early this morning! I was about to go nuts!"

Seckhmet nearly fell over laughing. He knew that his turn was coming, but seeing Cale in this state was just to hilarious not to enjoy.

Dais, Kayura, and Anubis were all laughing just as much as Seckhmet. They couldn't help it. Cale had always been the one so determined to remain unaffected by the things going on around him. To see him in this kind of state was rare, and there was no way they were going to miss out on enjoying it.

Cale glared at them all. "This isn't funny! Just you wait until you get your chance to watch her," he cried out in frustration. Then he looked slyly at Seckhmet. "And I'm volunteering Snake-boy here to watch her during the day."

That sobered Seckhmet for a moment, then he looked over at Cale again. He managed to keep from laughing for less than a minute. Then he was leaning against the wall, so over come that he had tears in his eyes.

Cale let out a frustrated groan. Then he looked at Anubis. "And how did your night go," he asked sarcastically.

"_Very well, thank you,"_ Anubis replied, still chuckling. _"Midget talked for two hours on the phone, and then went to sleep. She slept peacefully all night through."_

Cale let out what sounded suspiciously like a growl as Seckhmet and the others started laughing again. He raised a hand as if to hit someone and took one step toward the others when the sound of a nearby door opening grabbed his attention. Midget stood in the doorway, holding a tray of food. Munchkin hovered behind with glasses of drink.

"We brought you guys breakfast," Midget said quietly as she walked over to Cale. She handed him a plate with hash browns, toast, and pancakes. Then she offered him the butter, syrup, and jelly on the tray.

Munchkin added, "And we brought drinks. Coffee, milk, and orange juice. Which would you like, Cale?"

Cale looked at both girls, a smile taking some of the strain off of his face. "I'll take a glass of milk, please," he said to Munchkin as he took the syrup and liberally drenched his pancakes. Then, with an evil grin, he took the tray from Midget's hands and set it on the ground, calling, "Here, kitties. I've got something for you." Before anyone else could react, both cats had bolted to the food and were practically inhaling it. Then Cale calmly began devouring his own food, looking as if he were relishing every bite. He looked at the two stunned girls and said, "Breakfast is delicious. Thank you."

Both girls looked at the other, then at the other four standing there. Anubis looked amused, not really caring since he didn't eat anyways. The other three, however, looked at the now empty plates with longing, obviously hungry. Then they gave Cale murderous glares as he finished the last of his own meal.

Midget said calmly, "I think they made him mad, Munchkin."

"I think you're right, Midget. Should we be mad at him for feeding our cats human food when they aren't supposed to be eating it?" Munchkin was torn between laughing and frowning.

Midget looked around and announced, "You can get mad if you want to, but I'm not going to. The expressions on all their faces, especially the cats' faces, is just priceless."

Munchkin looks at her, then around at the others and grins as amusement wins out. "You're right," she said. Then she looked at her watch as the alarm sounds. "Time to go, Midget. We wouldn't want to be late. Oh, by the way. We're going to be practicing at the dojo today, so if you want to you can stop by and watch."

Saying goodbye, the two girls then quickly went to grab their books and go meet the guys.

Dais glares at the widely grinning Cale before turning to Seckhmet resignedly. "Come on, Seck. We need to catch up to them." Then he grins slightly as he hauls the other Warlord after the pair. "At least you're the one who has to watch Munchkin."

Seckhmet grumbled to himself as they headed out, leaving the other three behind.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened at school. Afterwards, the group all walked to the dojo. The boys were practicing with Sage's dad while the girls were practicing with Jaya's.

Midget noticed that Munchkin was a bit edgy, as if she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. This was confirmed when she asked her about it. Knowing that it wouldn't be good to let Munchkin spar with one of the other girls, Midget asked Sensei Maxwell, "May Munchkin and I practice on our own today?"

Sensei looked at Munchkin and saw the same nervous energy Midget did. He knew from experience that when the girl got this way the only one who could practice with her safely was Midget. Munchkin could get a little aggressive in this state and the others just weren't able to withstand her intensity at times like these. "Very well. What weapon would you like today?"

Munchkin looked up, startled. Then she grinned at Midget in understanding as the other girl gestured for her to choose. "Let's work with the katanas today, shall we Midget?"

Midget inclined her head in acceptance of both the choice and the unvoiced challenge she heard in Munchkin's tone. She calmly took one of the practice katanas from Sensei Maxwell and tested it's weight. Nodding to herself in approval of the blade, she waited until Munchkin had also approved her own blade. Then she motioned for her to proceed her outside.

Munchkin grinned in pleasure, anticipating the thrill of the fight. She loved to spar with Midget because the other girl was as good as she was in the ninja arts when it came to the katanas. While Munchkin could easily beat her with the saber, her particular forte, she preferred to fight in a more even match and since neither excelled above the other with the katanas the choice was perfect. This was going to be a good match and a great way to get rid of some of the tension inside her. Carefully watching my mood and helping me in her own way, just like always. She grinned as she took her position on the mat.

Everyone else went outside and chose a spot to sit and watch from. Nobody noticed Dais and Seckhmet, who were covered by an illusion from Dais. They settled down with everyone else, intently watching the pair as the duel began.

The two were well matched and neither seemed able to gain the upper hand. Munchkin had immediately taken the offensive and stayed there. Midget remained on the defensive, calmly blocking or dodging any of Munchkin's strikes. It was only when Sensei Maxwell told them they only had a few more minutes left that she began to attack. Their audience was stunned to see the girl who had thus far been mainly passive suddenly begin to fight with a fury that was just barely short of matching Munchkin's. Both were vicious fighters and they did not stop until Sensei Maxwell called a halt to the battle.

"Well, I think that was enough practice for today," he said calmly. "You both put on an excellent demonstration for the others. Now Munchkin, you pair off with Jaya and Midget you pair off with Penny. Sara, you and I will practice together today."

Obediently Munchkin and Midget handed their katanas over to another student and paired off with their new partners. Both girls were breathing deeply but did not seem to be winded. Munchkin had relaxed during the fight, having worked off some of her tension. Jaya looked relieved as they stood across from each other, bowed, and then dropped into the ready position. A few feet away a similar process was undergone by Midget and Penny. At the sensei's signal, they began.

In spite of how hard they had fought in their previous workout, both Midget and Munchkin were able to easily hold their own against their opponents. After having rotated so that everyone fought everyone, sensei called a halt to the practice and told them to hit the showers. As they left Grandfather Date and Sensei Date walked over.

"I didn't know they practice kendo," Grandfather Date said, watching the two with interest as they headed inside the building.

"Actually, I was told that it is a form of ninja," Sensei Maxwell replied.

"Really. Actually, now that you mention it I can see a little difference. "Sensei Date said. "Do you know who taught them?"

"Yes. I believe it was Capt. O'Connor. He is Munchkin's guardian," responded Sensei Maxwell.

"They are very good. Does he still teach them? Or do they practice often?" asked Grandfather Date.

"The Capt. doesn't teach them much anymore. He is usually at the base teaching Navy Seals," Sensei Maxwell explained. "And the only time that they practice is when Munchkin is agitated or upset or something. Midget is the only one that can calm her down by practicing. Midget knows when Munchkin needs to let off some steam and takes her on so the others don't have to. Munchkin can get aggressive and Midget seems to be the only one to match her in ninja."

"I see. Do you think that tomorrow we can test them in practice?" asked Sensei Date.

"You would have to ask them, but I have nothing wrong with it," Sensei Maxwell answered.

"I will ask them when they get out. Will you please send them to my office?" Grandfather Date said.

"As soon as they are out I will send them to the office." Sensei Maxwell replied.

"Thank you." Grandfather Date said. He then went to his office with his son-in-law to wait.

A few minutes later the five girls came out all dressed and clean. They were all going to go watch the guys finish their practice. When they went into the next room they saw Sage teaching the class.

"I wonder where Sensei and Grandfather Date went," Sara said.

"I will go ask my dad," Jaya stated walking over to her dad. "Dad, where is Sensei and Grandfather Date?"

Startled Sensei Maxwell turned to his daughter and asked, "When did you all get out here?"

"Just a minute ago. So where are they?" Jaya replied.

"In their office. Where are Midget and Munchkin?" He answered.

"Over in the corner right there," Jaya said pointing to where the other four girls were sitting. "Why?"

"I need to tell them something," he stated. With that they both walked over to the others. "Midget, Munchkin," he addressed them.

"Yes Sensei," they replied getting up and bowing.

"You need to go to the office. Sensei and Grandfather Date want to ask you both something," Sensei Maxwell told them.

The two girls looked at each other with confused faces then back at sensei Maxwell. He looked at them with 'you better hurry up' written on his face. They then walked quickly up the stairs to the office. Knocking on the door they were answered with, "Come on in girls."

"Yes sensei," they chorused while walking in.

"Please take a seat. We need to ask you something," Sensei Date stated motioning to two chairs.

"We would like to know if you two would mind if we tested your skills tomorrow," Grandfather Date said.

"We wouldn't mind, but we have gymnastics every Tuesday and Thursday," Midget replied.

"We could do it Friday though. If that is all right with you two," Munchkin said.

"Is there a certain reason as to why you want to test our skills?" Midget asked.

"Yes. You see, we teach Kendo and we were noticing that you two know ninja. Kendo is a form of ninja and we want to see how good you are," Sensei Date replied.

"Well, we don't mind being tested, but why exactly do you want to test us?" questioned Munchkin.

"We would like to see if you want to join the Kendo team and compete in some of the tournaments. The test is to see where to place you if you were to join," Grandfather Date explained. "But even if you don't want to join you could practice at the level of skill you have over here."

"That would be great. It has been a while since we have practiced and having a place to practice regularly instead of when ever Munchkin is upset would help," Midget said looking at Munchkin with a grin.

"Good. Then we will set it up for Friday right before regular practice starts," Grandfather Date said.

"Thank you. Good bye," the two girls said getting up and bowing. They then left the office and went down stairs to meet up with the girls. Sage was just sending everyone to the showers when they arrived.

"Darn it. We missed seeing the guys practice," Munchkin said sadly.

"I guess we will just have to watch them Friday after practice," Midget said with a sigh.

A few minutes later all the guys and girls were heading out of the dojo. They were all to go to Midget's again to practice. For some reason they were told by Kayura that they needed to practice faster.

Today everyone would be working together on strengthening their communicating abilities. Everyone sat in a circle, Kayura and the Warlords included. Midget and Munchkin started things off.

So, what is everyone's opinion of practice today, Midget asked.

I enjoyed it. I think it was a good practice, Munchkin replied.

It was cool seeing you two fight together again. I haven't seen you practice sword fighting together in a long time, Penny said enthusiastically.

That's true. It's always neat to watch you because you are so well matched, Sara said.

Definitely, Jaya put in cheerfully. Both of you are so good you make it look easy, but we all know it's not. It's just such a joy to watch.

Yeah, like a great gymnastics performance, Sara enthused.

What are you guys talking about, asked Kento, confused.

We watched Midget and Munchkin square off with the katanas as part of our practice today, Penny told him cheerfully. They don't practice as much as they use to anymore, so it's a treat to get to see it.

It sure was a treat, commented Dais. They are both very skilled.

That's right, Seckhmet concurred. They almost reminded me of Ryo over there.

Are you going to be fighting again any time soon, Cale asked curiously.

Yeah, we'll be tested by Sensei and Grandfather Date on Friday, Munchkin said.

If you want to, you can come watch, Midget told them.

All right, the Warlords chorused.

They must be looking forward to it, Kayura said with amusement. These three rarely agree on anything.

None of you seem to agree on much of anything, Sage pointed out.

You all are no better, retorted Cale.

That's for sure, Ryo said with a grin.

Hey, who's side are you on, asked Cye, laughing.

Who said I'm on anyone's side, Ryo returned playfully.

You want to fight, Wildfire, Kento demanded teasingly.

This is getting ridiculous, Rowen commented mildly. But at least we're all communicating better.

The other Ronins tried to get him but he moved faster than they did and managed to get around Midget. She watched him with amusement as he was chased by his friends. Then the other girls decided to get in on the action and tried to pull their specific guy away from the others. They all ran around chasing each other from one room to another and back again. Midget glanced at the Warlords and Kayura and found them laughing. She smiled with amusement before suddenly going still. "SILENCE." The words were delivered in her quiet voice, but the intensity she put in them caused the others to obey the order instantly. Then they heard the staff begin to chime and turned expectant eyes first to the staff and then to her.

Everyone waited as she rose smoothly and walked over to the far corner. "Ancient one, it is good to see you again," she greeted him softly.

"_And it is good to see you as well. All of you,"_ the Ancients voice said quietly. _"I have come to warn you that the time is drawing nearer. You have done well to come so far in your training, but there is still much for you to learn. Your time to prepare is rapidly dwindling, however. Warriors, remember your own training. Pass on what you have learned."_

With that he disappeared. Anubis appeared before anyone could say anything. _"Talpa and his sister have gathered the forces of the Dynasty. It is rumored that they have already begun to send out their minions in hopes of finding the girls."_

"Then the block has been successful so far," Kayura said with both pride and dread.

"_So far, yes. There is no telling how long it will last, though. We will do what we can to see that you have as much time as possible,"_ Anubis told them calmly as he faded out.

Everyone looked at each other soberly. Then as one they sat down again. For the rest of their time together they concentrated on their lessons.

**To be continued....**


	11. A Little R&R

**Chapter 10**

**A little R&R**

Thursday at school passed swiftly, being a lot like Tuesday. After gymnastics practice they went to Munchkin's house. Practice was cut short by a disturbance in the Nether World that Kayura and the Warlords had to go see to. Since they all couldn't agree on what to do, everyone decided to split up into pairs and go do their own thing. The guys and the girls paired off. Kento and Penny, Jaya and Cye, Sara and Sage, Midget and Rowen, and Munchkin and Ryo.

Kento and Penny decided to go to a skating ring. There they met up with some other friends from school.

"Do you know how to roller blade," Kento asked Penny.

"No, I don't," replied Penny.

"Then come on, I'll show you," Kento said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the counter. Penny laughed at his enthusiasm.

Kento ended up pulling her all around the skating ring for the first hour or so. After that they played the hoky poky in a tournament with the other people there. They also took first and second in the race the ring put on.

They skated until it was almost time to leave, laughing and teasing each other. Then they went to the snack area for something to eat. They both ate two foot long hotdogs each and shared a super sized soda. Both were munching on candy bars as they headed home. Kento walked Penny to her door.

"I had a great time tonight," Kento said seriously.

"So did I," Penny replied.

"I hope we can do this again sometime soon," Kento said hesitantly.

Penny smiled shyly as she said, "I think I'd like that." Then she raised up on toes and gave Kento a quick kiss. Whirling, she disappeared inside her house.

Kento stood there a minute, stunned. Then a grin came across his face as he started home. He found himself whistling cheerfully as he walked. I can't wait to tell Cye what happened. With this thought he hurried home, eager to share tonight's events with his best friend.

Inside the house Penny was already reaching for her phone. Just wait until I tell Jaya what I did.

Cye and Jaya decided to go to the Aquarium. They went from one tank to another, exclaiming over the sea creatures inside.

"Oh, aren't those tropical fish colorful," Jaya said with a sigh.

"Yeah, they're really beautiful," Cye returned with enthusiasm. Then he turned to look at her radiant face. "Just beautiful," he breathed with reverence.

Jaya, alerted by the change in his tone, looked up at him. Seeing the look in his eyes she blushed and looked away. "Let's go watch the dolphins' show."

Cye took Jaya to the show and got them front row seats to the performance. There they applauded the antics of the cheerful performers and laughed when they got soaked. At the end of the show they got to go over to the tank and feed the dolphins.

"I can't believe they let us feed them," Jaya squealed happily.

"I guess working here over the summer a couple of years ago paid off," Cye said with a sly smile.

Both forgot about the time as they enjoyed being together. Later they stopped to eat at Kento's family's restaurant. Then Cye walked Jaya home. At her door Jaya turned to look shyly at Cye.

Cye smiled back shyly, blushing a little. "I had a great time today," he said quietly. "I hope you did, too."

"Oh, yes, I had a wonderful time," Jaya assured him eagerly, then blushed.

"Would you like to go out again sometime," Cye asked, using all of his courage.

"I would love to," Jaya replied happily.

"Well, then goodnight," Cye said, a relieved smile on his face.

"Goodnight," responded Jaya.

Jaya turned to go back in but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. Cye hesitantly kissed her on the cheek. On an impulse Jaya gave him a peck on the lips. They stared at each other in surprise for a moment. Then Jaya stammered another goodnight and fled into the house.

Cye slowly smiled to himself as he headed back to his house. He found himself walking quickly, anxious to get home and call his best friend. I wonder what Kento will think. Thinking about telling Kento had him blushing again. A song he had once heard came to mind, and he found himself humming it as he walked home.

Inside the house Jaya hurried up to her room. She smiled to herself as she reflected that she had never felt so happy. Automatically she reached for her phone when it rang. The only thing she could think of was telling her best friend Penny about tonight. Oh, boy am I going to surprise her.

Sara and Sage went to a bowling alley. There they quickly learned that both were pretty good bowlers.

"How long have you been bowling," Sage asked Sara.

"Three years," replied Sara. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're good at it," Sage said with a charming smile.

"Why, thank you. You're not too bad yourself," Sara responded flirtatiously.

They played three games. Sara won the first game by twenty points. Sage demanded a rematch, and he won by thirty. Then Sara challenged him to another and won by ten points. The pair drew an audience from everyone around them, but neither noticed until they heard clapping. The crowd was cheering for Sara. She had just gotten four strikes in a row and Sage was pretending to be jealous.

"I can't believe you get cheers the one time you come here and I get nothing. I have been bowling here for years," Sage said with a fake frown.

"I guess it is because they know real talent when they see it," Sara said with a grin. Wow, I have never felt so comfortable around a guy before.

After the last game they decided to call it quits and go get something to eat. They stopped at a nearby restaurant. Then Sage drove Sara home and walked her to her door.

"I've had a great time tonight," Sage said. "I'd love to go out with you again sometime."

"I had fun, too," Sara replied. "And I'd like to go out with you....again."

Sage smiled. "Would you like to go out?"

Sara smiled at him. "Yes, I would."

Both were close to laughing. A strange sort of excitement was coursing through their veins. They knew they were flirting with something new here and it made them want to be both reckless and cautious. Sage leaned down to kiss her at the same time Sara went up on her toes. The kiss lasted only a minute, but it's impact remained. Slowly they pulled apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sage whispered softly.

"All right," Sara answered softly. She gave him a smile as she whispered goodnight and went into the house.

Sage was smiling to himself as he got into his car. He sang along with the radio as he made the short drive home. There he went straight to his room, wanting to savor the memory of the night in peace. I can't remember when I last felt so good.

Sara went up to her room, passing the den where the rest of her family was. At her dreamy expression her parents exchanged amused and tolerant grins. The others made faces, but they left her alone. She went to her room, glad that she didn't have to share with anyone. Tonight she just wanted to sit and remember the evening. There is something special between us, I can feel it.

Midget and Rowen had decided to go star gazing. They had dinner first at Midget's house. Then they got a blanket and went out to the park. Spreading the blanket on the ground beside a tree, they sat with their backs propped against it's trunk. Together they watched the sun set and the stars come out.

"It's such a beautiful night tonight," Midget said quietly. "There aren't any clouds in the sky and the moon is only a sliver. The stars seem so much brighter when it's like this."

"You're right," Rowen agreed softly. "Look over there. There's the big dipper."

"Oh, wow," Midget responded in a hushed voice. She turned to Rowen with an excited expression. Shyly she asked, "Would you show me how to recognize the constellations?"

Rowen smiled endearingly as he nodded. For the next few hours the two sat together, talking about the constellations and their mutual love of astronomy. At eight they went back to Midget's house for a snack. As they were eating they talked a little about their childhoods.

"When I was old enough to understand what an experiment was Doc. would bring me to the lab," Midget said, smiling fondly. "I would sit and watch with fascination as he and some of the other scientists ran their tests. I used to love going to the lab with him. When I started to go to school, the Doc started taking me with him less and less. Now I only go every now and then I still listen to him talk about it. I just don't go watch anymore. I guess that's because my interests aren't the same as his."

"I know what you mean," Rowen assured her wryly. "Once my parents divorced my father spent more time in his lab. At first I went with him pretty frequently, but now I usually only go to ask him something. When he's home we talk before we go to bed, which is most of the week. Still, it's not the same, but my interests aren't the same as his, either."

Midget glanced at the clock. "Uh-oh. It's already eight forty. I guess you'd better head back home."

"Yeah, I guess I'd better," he answered. He walked with her to the door, then hesitated. "I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes," she asked, a bit hopefully.

He looked into multi colored eyes and found himself saying in a rush, "I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me." Then he mentally hit himself. I'm sure that sounded good.

Midget found herself smiling stupidly. She felt almost as if she would lift off the ground in happiness. "Yes, I will go out with you," she told him shyly.

Rowen blinked in amazement. Then he began to smile idiotically. He was so overcome with happiness that without thinking he pulled her into his arms for a hug. She hugged him back and he thought that he'd never felt like this before. Almost reluctantly they pulled apart. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," he whispered softly.

"See you tomorrow," she answered back.

Rowen bent down and kissed her softly. Then he dropped his arms from around her as he stepped out of the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Midget said quietly as she slowly shut the door.

Rowen headed down the street, walking leisurely. His feet almost seemed to be walking on air. He couldn't remember feeling like this ever before. Spending time with Midget felt so right, as if they belonged together. A smile was on his face as he headed home. I think I'll wait awhile before I tell anyone else. I want to enjoy this feeling on my own for a while.

Midget hurried up to her room. Doc was still in the basement and she didn't want to discuss what had happened just yet. Once there, she turned around and leaned back against the door with a tender smile. The night had been unbelievable. As she got ready for bed she told Anubis and Star about her evening, forgetting that Anubis had been there. He decided not to mention that as he smiled at her happiness.

Munchkin and Ryo went to the zoo. Together they wandered from one cage to another, discussing the animals inside. They lingered over cats the longest, discussing their own animal friends.

"I can't wait to see what Flame and White Blaze think of each other," Munchkin told Ryo with a grin.

"Me, either," responded Ryo. "I don't know if White Blaze has ever been near a female cat."

"I'm pretty sure Flame hasn't been near a male cat yet," Munchkin replied. "It should be interesting."

The pair meandered lazily along the designated paths. They talked about their interests and their hobbies, finding that they had a lot in common. Time seemed to fly by and crawl at the same time. When the zoo closed they went to a fast food place to eat.

"Your not really going to eat that thing, are you," Munchkin asked Ryo, eyeing his 'Monster' burger with everything on it.

"I sure am," Ryo replied with a grin. "Why?"

"I thought you liked to eat healthy," Munchkin responded, still looking at the burger incredulously.

"And I thought you liked to eat junk food," Ryo returned teasingly.

"All too true," she said with a grin as she started eating her fries with relish.

They laughed and joked throughout dinner, teasing each other about what they were eating. The subject of their diets was one of the few things they differed on. Both had agreed to keep an open mind, though. That was why they were sitting in a fast food restaurant, eating junk food. Later they walked back to Munchkin's house. At the door they paused for a moment.

Ryo looked at Munchkin, standing in the moonlight, and decided that now was the time to ask. "Munchkin, will you go out with me?"

Munchkin was surprised. She hadn't really expected him to ask so soon. Still, she knew there was only one answer she could give him. "Yes, I'd be happy to go out with you."

Ryo got a huge grin on his face. "All right," he practically shouted. I don't think I've ever been this happy before.

Munchkin laughed. Then the door opened and the Capt. looked at them. Seeing the blush that came across both faces, he smiled in amusement. "Oh, sorry. I thought I heard something so I decided to check and see what it was. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Then he went back inside, pausing to wink at them. Both turned a deeper shade of red as he laughed and closed the door behind him.

"Well, I guess I'd better get inside before he starts wondering what we're doing," Munchkin said softly, struggling with her embarrassment.

"Yeah, and I'd better be getting home," Ryo told her, squirming slightly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow," Munchkin responded faintly.

Ryo leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight," he said hurriedly, then turned and walked quickly down the street.

"Goodnight," Munchkin called after him, waving back when he waved.

Ryo's pace slowed down when she went inside. The night seemed to have an almost dream like quality. He found himself wanting to think back over tonight and memorize every detail, as if that would make it all real. How did I get so lucky? There was a huge grin on his face as he walked into his house. After giving his amused Grandmother a kiss on the cheek, he went to his room and got ready for bed, still thinking of Munchkin and that last kiss.

Munchkin went inside and headed straight for her room. The Capt. saw her pass by with a dreamy expression on her face and decided not to bother her. Oblivious to his amusement, Munchkin went to her room and got ready for bed distractedly. I hope we get to go on another date again soon. I've never had so much fun at the zoo before.

Just then Flame walked over to her young friend. She began to pester Munchkin for details. Girl and tiger stayed up for awhile, discussing the day's events. Thoughts of Ryo and their kiss followed Munchkin into sleep. Her dreams that night were sweet, filled with a knight in shining red armor who swept her off of her feet. It was the perfect end to a perfect evening.

**To be continued....**


	12. Tests of Skill

**Chapter 11**

**Tests of skill**

Then Friday came. Since everyone knew that Midget and Munchkin were going to be tested today both girls were a bit nervous and a bit excited. Sage had decided not to give them any tips, preferring to see how they did on their own. Everyone tried to encourage them all day long. When they arrived at the dojo they were told to get ready and then go outside. The others were told that they may watch if they wished. They promptly found places to sit and settled down to watch. Kayura and Cale joined Dais and Seckhmet to one side, hidden by Dais' illusion.

"You ready for this," asked Midget, glancing at Munchkin.

"Sure am," replied Munchkin. "This'll be just like old times with the Captain, eh, Midget."

Midget grinned. "Kind of. He's probably going to put us through our paces like the Capt. only he'll be comparing our style to the one he's more familiar with."

"You're probably right," Munchkin commented mildly. Then she grinned. "It should make things more interesting, right?"

Midget laughed as she held the door opened and gestured for Munchkin to lead the way. As they walked outside they noticed the crowd that had gathered. They gave each other wry grins. "Do you want to go first, or should I," asked Midget.

"You can go first if you want," Munchkin said casually. "I don't mind, really."

"I'm sure you don't," returned Midget resignedly.

Grandfather Date smiled at both girls as they walked up. "I will be testing Midget while Sensei Date will test Munchkin. Then we will each test the other girl. That way we can both get an idea of what your skills are and neither of you gets an unfair advantage."

The girls looked at each other. "This should teach us not to agree to do anything until we know what all we will be doing," Midget told Munchkin wryly.

Munchkin nodded, then sighed as she walked over to Sensei Date. Everyone else laughed. Midget and Grandfather Date used the practice no-datchis. Munchkin and Sensei Date used the katanas. The two pairs squared off and the audience quieted. Then they began.

Munchkin was relieved to find herself holding her own against Sensei Date. Midget held something back when they fought. Of course, that was probably because when they fought Munchkin needed to let off some steam and somebody had to be in control. Still, it was nice to fight someone who wasn't holding back. Sensei Date fought silently and with a cool intensity. Well, he is testing me, after all. She grinned to herself, enjoying this. I'm definitely going to have join the team. I'd forgotten how much fun this can be.

Midget was amused. Grandfather Date knew she was holding back and he didn't like it one bit. He kept trying to goad her in to letting her control go and fighting with her full ability. She knew he didn't understand why she didn't, no one did. Still, it was something she didn't do, for her own reasons, and she wasn't going to merely for the sake of a test. No, she would fight like she always did. That didn't mean she couldn't loosen up a little bit more. With that thought, she increased the intensity of her fighting and started to fight back. Midget smiled as Grandfather Date let her know of his approval.

After fifteen minutes of fighting both Sensei Date and Grandfather Date called a halt to the tests. The two girls switched weapons when they met in between the two testers. Both girls smiled at the other, knowing they were doing well. They had both practiced the previous day, getting ready for today. Each girl squared of with their examiner.

A few minutes into the test and Midget was smiling. Sensei Date fought silently and with a reserved intensity, his skill used with cool precision. She appreciated that, identifying with his style easily. It's nice to have a dueling partner who fights with subtlety and skill. The two combatants settled easily into the delicate rhythm of dueling.

Munchkin found herself immensely enjoying this test. Grandfather Date was pushing her to give her all, and she gladly did so. She enjoyed the challenge. It had been awhile since anyone but Midget had been able to match her. This is so much fun. It's a shame we aren't using sabers. Then everyone would have a real treat. Soon both had lost track of time as they fought, enjoying the challenge the other presented.

To soon for all of them, they had to call the tests to a halt. All of them were sweating and breathing a little heavily, but they wore grins. Sensei Date and Grandfather Date took the weapons from the girls and sent them in to change. Then they turned to the guys and had them start practicing. The girls obediently headed for the building, their friends walking with them. In the changing room the girls were telling them what they had thought about the tests.

"That was so cool, you guys," Penny told them excitedly. "You were both doing really well out there."

"Yeah," Jaya put in. "You guys looked so good out there."

"It would seem that neither of you has lost your touch," Sara told them, grinning.

"Of course not," Munchkin returned a bit arrogantly, still flushed from fighting. Then she grinned at the others. "It was a lot of fun, right Midget?"

Midget smiled with amusement at them. "I'd forgotten how stimulating dueling can be. I think this was a good idea."

"I agree," Munchkin said with another grin.

When the girls were finished dressing they went outside to watch the guys finish their practice. Rowen and Ryo were paired up, with Sage overseeing them. Sage and Ryo were teaching Rowen how to use the swords. Or they were attempting to, anyways Munchkin, Midget, and Sara smiled at his slight bumbling. Sword fighting was definitely not his strong point. Kento and Cye had paired up. Kento had a staff and Cye had a yari. They were both teasing each other as they fought. Jaya and Penny sat nearby, watching them and laughing at their words. Once the guys were finished they walked over to Munchkin's house. They had practiced there the last two nights since the Capt. was gone and the Doc was working on a different project at Midget's house.

"Why is he doing a project at your house," asked Kento.

"Kento, she told us this yesterday," Cye reminded him with a sigh. "Rowen's dad had to take a trip and he took the keys to the lab with him."

"He left Rowen alone," Sara added, still having trouble comprehending this. Her parents didn't even like to let her stay home for a few hours alone.

"It's not as if it is a big deal or anything," Rowen said, defending his dad.

"He still shouldn't leave you alone for several days at a time," Sage commented, a note of concern in his voice.

"He's right, you know," Jaya told Rowen seriously.

Midget saw Rowen's discomfiture and turned to give everyone a stern look. "All right you guys. Lay off, will you? Leave my boyfriend alone."

Penny looked at both of them with interest. "Your boyfriend, huh? When did this happen? And who asked whom," she asked inquisitively. She gave them a suspicious look. "You haven't been holding out on us, have you?"

Midget and Rowen looked at each other, both blushing but smiling with amusement. "I'll answer some of your questions, Penny," Midget said mildly. "Yes, he is my boyfriend. We got together last night. It's none of your business who asked whom. And no, we haven't been holding out on you."

Munchkin and Ryo looked at each other. "We should probably go ahead and tell everyone now since everyone is here. Besides, Rowen and Midget went first," Ryo told Munchkin.

"You're right," Munchkin agreed.

"You guys are going out, aren't you," Kento asked them, grinning when both blushed slightly.

"Yes, we are," Munchkin said as calmly as she could. "We also got together last night, so we haven't been holding out on you, either."

"I didn't know you guys were going to hook up last night," Rowen told Ryo.

"I know. I didn't know you two were going to hook up either," Ryo responded. The two boys grinned at each other.

Midget and Munchkin exchanged amused looks. They had been through this before, this morning when they talked as they got ready for school. Neither had known about the other until an accidental slip had gotten both discussing the previous evening. Then the two had decided to surprise the guys. Since Midget was staying the night with Munchkin tonight they decided to prepare a special meal for the guys. Both of them were looking forward to it.

"They're not the only ones," Sage said with a proud grin, glancing at Sara.

"That's right," Sara said with an equally proud grin.

"You two hooking up isn't the least bit surprising," Penny said with a wicked grin.

"No kidding," Jaya stated, looking very amused.

"And just what is that supposed to mean," asked Sara indignantly.

"It means that anyone could have seen it coming from a mile away," Cye teased. "Besides, we all know what Casanova is like from watching him at school."

Everyone burst out laughing when Sage started chasing Cye around. Then Kento decided to join the fun. Soon the others were also participating. By the time they got to the house everyone was winded. They were all glad to be able to sit still for awhile in practice. After getting something to drink, of course.

Ryo and Rowen stayed for two hours after practice. Munchkin and Midget made them steak, broccoli-cheese and rice casserole, rolls, and salad for dinner. Then they served them pineapple upside down cake. Afterwards, they all relaxed in the living room before the guys had to leave.

As the guys were walking down the street the two girls began talking about how dinner went.

"I think that went well," Midget said.

"I agree," Munchkin stated smiling. Then all of a sudden about twenty soldiers jumped out of nowhere and attacked the girls. These weren't the regular soldiers though. They were about 6"6' tall and were bigger than Kento. They seemed to be tougher as well. "What on earth are you? And what do you want?" Munchkin asked startled.

"We serve Madam Tara. And we are here for the two of you," one of the soldiers said pointing to the two girls.

"Too bad you aren't going to get us," Midget retorted getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah you big goons. We want nothing to do with the Dynasty and its rodents," Munchkin snapped readying herself for the battle. The two girls put their armors on and got into defensive stances. The front four started the attack by running towards the two girls swinging their swords. The two girls dodged the first swing and blocked the next one. As they were defending themselves from the second two the first ones came up from behind them.

Midget turned around just in time to get slashed in the leg instead of the back. Star, seeing her friend hurt, pounced on the soldier that had slashed her, making it smoke and die. Munchkin got half way around when the soldier slashed her arm as it was being flung to the ground by a very pissed Flame. Their armors could normally keep their bodies from being harmed, but these soldiers swords were a lot more powerful. The blades cut through them though. The wounds felt like they were on fire, but they kept on fighting. If they would have been in full armor they might not have caused so much damage.

After a minute or so the two girls saw Ryo and Rowen helping out. Just out of view Dais and Seckhmet joined in. In about five minutes all of the soldiers were destroyed.

The guys were at the end of the block when they heard the sound of fighting behind them. Turning, they saw Midget and Munchkin in their sub armor, fighting some new looking Dynasty thugs with the help of Flame and Star. They ran back to them, calling for their armor as they went. As they neared Dais and Seckhmet appeared in armor, joining the battle. The two boys saw a difference in the soldiers. They seemed bigger and stronger. About five minutes after they had joined the battle they were finished. All of the soldiers were dispatched leaving nothing but a putrid smell. A second later a voice spoke from above Munchkin's house.

"So, not only do the girls have their armor, but their also learning how to fight. They still have to have their little friends help them, though," a Warrior dressed in black armor sneered. Before anyone could say anything, he raised his hand and disappeared. As he faded out he whispered, "We're watching you. When the time is right, we'll get you. It's only a matter of time."

"What was that," asked Munchkin shakily.

"One of the Dynasty's Demon Generals," hissed Seckhmet angrily.

Ryo went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Are you all right," he asked with concern. "That cut on your arm looks pretty bad." He tried to pull her arm over so that he could look at it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Munchkin replied, still a little out of sorts. Flame walked over to her and nudged her leg, making an angry sound in her throat. She rubbed the tiger's head in reassurance. "Quit worrying. The cut isn't too deep. How's Midget?"

"I'll live," whispered a wry voice. The others turned to see Rowen helping Midget up. She was favoring her left leg as she stood. Her face was very pale, as was Rowen's.

"Let's get her inside," Rowen said in a worried tone. "It looks like they hurt her leg pretty good."

Star walked over to Midget, nudging her good leg and growling worriedly. Midget reached down to pet her reassuringly. "I'll be okay, girl. Don't worry. I just need to get cleaned up and get some rest."

No one noticed Seckhmet and Dais talking quietly. Then Seckhmet walked over to Midget and Dais disappeared. Seckhmet helped Rowen get Midget inside the house. Ryo and Munchkin walked in behind them. It was when they were cleaning the injuries and discussing the battle that they realized something.

"Seckhmet, how did you and Dais arrive so quickly," asked Munchkin suspiciously.

"They were watching us, that's how," Midget replied calmly.

"WHAT?!?"

"They have been watching us since the day after we had our nightmares," Midget explained calmly.

Munchkin ranted about not needing a babysitter and how low was their opinion of her if they thought she did need one. Ryo had to threaten to tie her to her chair in order to keep her still enough to bandage her wound. Seckhmet waited until she paused for breath before pointing out that tonight was a good example of why they were following them. Unfortunately, that didn't help. Then Munchkin realized that Midget and Rowen were talking softly and completely ignoring her.

"What are you two talking about over there," she asked suspiciously.

"We were discussing whether or not we think it's likely that Rowen's dad is back yet," Midget told her calmly.

"Why," Munchkin asked, puzzled.

"Because Midget doesn't want me to be alone tonight," Rowen informed her calmly. "She's afraid that they'll try to capture me, then use as either bait or as a bargaining tool to get to you guys."

"And I just don't want to take the chance that he could get hurt," Midget added.

"She's got a good point, Rowen," Ryo commented, beginning to get concerned.

"Yeah, you should find some one to stay with," Munchkin told him authoritatively.

"I'll be fine," Rowen said reassuringly.

"It wouldn't hurt, you know," Seckhmet added thoughtfully. "It's probably not a good idea for any of you to be completely alone right now."

"He's right about that," a voice from the doorway put in. They all turned to see Kayura, Dais, Cale, and Anubis walking into the room. "And Midget does have a good point. It could happen to any of you."

"_Their is a rumor that the new Dynasty is desperate to get it's hands on some of the armors. They're looking to add them to their side,"_ Anubis told them mildly. He walked over to Munchkin and checked her arm. _"Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine," Munchkin responded distractedly. She was too busy considering what Anubis had just said.

"We have been trying to keep an eye on their movements," Cale informed them in a slightly disgusted tone. "Obviously we haven't been as successful as we'd like to be."

Ryo looked at him closely. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dais answered calmly. "That means that if we had been, there wouldn't have been a fight a few minutes ago. We would have stopped them before they got here."

The others all nodded mutely. Their expressions betrayed how annoyed they were at not having been able to stop the attack.

"You can't do everything," Rowen pointed out.

"That's right. We know you're doing everything you can to prepare us," Munchkin assured them. "Besides, I think we're going to find that it's better for us to get an idea of what is ahead of us."

"That is a very good point," Midget commented. "This way we can learn our strengths and weaknesses when it comes to fighting them. Then we can work on improving as we train. And I'm not talking about just the four of us."

"Hey, that's a great idea," Rowen cried enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Ryo said, perking up. "We can use what we know of their abilities to train the others. That way everyone will be more prepared."

The four teenagers began to make plans. They noticed Kayura, Anubis, and the Warlords withdraw from the room. The other five went to the kitchen to talk amongst themselves.

"You know what is amazing about these kids," Cale asked wryly.

"Their ability to find the good in just about anything," Seckhmet returned dryly.

"Yep," Cale answered.

"I think that so far things have turned out better than we hoped," Kayura commented thoughtfully.

"How is that," Dais asked.

"Well, we now know that at least the girls can fight," responded Kayura.

"_And we know that they will be able to handle this battles mentally and emotionally, as well as physically,"_ Anubis told them with relief.

"HEY, GUYS, ARE YOU STILL HERE." Munchkin's voice shouts from the living room.

"YEAH, WE'RE IN THE KITCHEN," Dais shouts back.

Rowen appears at the door. "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to help us plan how we're going to do our training tomorrow," Rowen explained.

The Warlords, Anubis, and Kayura all look at each other. This was the first time one of the guys had asked them to help them do anything. "Are you sure you want our help," asks Seckhmet incredulously.

Ryo appeared behind Rowen just then "Yeah, come on," he said with a grin. "You can help us out since you know more about Dynasty soldiers than we do."

"All right," Kayura said with a smile as she walked over. "You guys coming," she asked her companions.

"We're right behind you, Kay," Cale told her.

With that, they all gathered together in the living room. First they decided to have Ryo see if he could spend the night at Rowen's house. That way they would be together and both could stay longer. Ryo called his Grandmother and got permission to stay with Rowen. Then they settled down to planning. They stayed up talking and planning until the early hours of the morning.

**To be continued....**


	13. A New Training Strategy

**Chapter 12**

**A New Training Strategy**

"So what are we doing today?" asked an impatient Penny.

"Today we are going to have you fight all of us," Kayura answered. "I do have a major rule though. None of you can use your other powers,"

"What, exactly, do you mean?" asked Jaya.

"All of us will attack you five girls. We need to test your ability to detect danger and physically fight. **Physical**, as in not your mental powers," Dais replied.

"Let me get this straight. All of the guys and you four are going to attack us. We are supposed to fight you all so you can test us and we can't even use our powers as an extra defense," Penny said slowly.

"Yes," Cale said.

"Are you all just going to attack or are you all going to leave for a while and then attack?" Sara asked soberly.

"We will all leave and then attack when we feel it is the right time," Seckhmet explained.

Midget and Munchkin didn't say anything because they knew what they were going to do. They helped plan it.

"I suppose we better get this started then," Cale said. With that the five guys, the warlords, and Kayura took off.

About an hour and a half later the girls were getting really antsy.

"Are they ever going to show up?" Penny asked just a little pissed.

"Settle down Penny. We have to keep our guard up. They said we are supposed to be able to detect when danger is near," Sara said trying to clam Penny down.

"Yeah, anyway they are just messing with us," Jaya said with a grin.

"Don't let your guard down Jaya. They aren't going to go easy on us today," Munchkin stated.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked.

"I mean they are upset about last night so they are going to be testing us to make sure we are truly ready to take on the Dynasty," Munchkin answered.

"Oh. I guess they are really worried about us," Jaya said quietly.

"Yes they are. They want us to be okay and the only way they will know is if they test us. So they are going to fight like the bad guys fight," Midget explained.

"They really care for us a lot. And they don't want us to get hurt," Sara said softly.

"I heard Ryo and the others talking about how they wish we weren't involved in this because they don't want us to get hurt. They sounded very upset and worried," Munchkin said.

"Can't you see it in the way they look and act around us? They always seem to be alert and protective," Midget stated.

"I know what you mean," Sara agreed.

"I feel the same way about them. I just want to protect Ryo and keep him from harm. I don't know what I would do if he was hurt or worse. I doubt I could live through it," Munchkin said with tears forming in her eyes. "To go through a day without his loving embrace would just be too hard."

"I feel the same way about Rowen," Midget agreed. "A day without seeing that soft blue hair would hurt too much."

"Same here with Sage," Sara chimed in. "Not being able to hear his sweet voice would kill me."

"Same for me too, but with Kento," Penny said. "I couldn't stand not seeing his sweet smile."

"For me too, but with Cye," Jaya stated. "I would be lost without Cye and his sea blue eyes."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. When they couldn't take it any longer Sara suggested, "Lets take a walk before I break down into tears."

The guys were high up in the trees getting ready to attack when the girls started talking about them. First they were really antsy, especially Penny. Then they got to talking about the guys being worried about them. The guys all looked to each other with a grin on each of their faces. They weren't ready for what they heard next. Munchkin had told the others that she was really worried about losing Ryo and that she wouldn't be able to love without his loving embrace. The other girls agreed naming which guy and what they would miss most. Each girl looked like they were about to cry which made each guy almost cry. Cale and Seckhmet sobered them up by attacking. The Warlords and Kayura had taken the ground while the Ronins had taken the trees as their attack routes.

Penny paused for a second. "Do you guys feel that?"

"I think someone is nearby," Sara said.

"Keep your guard up, everybody," Munchkin advised them.

Just as the girls started walking Cale attacked from behind, tackling Sara. Just before he reached her Jaya yelled, "Sara, behind you!"

At the same time Seckhmet jumped out of the bushes a little ways ahead of them and ran back down the path. He crashed head on into Penny, flinging her into a tree.

"Looks like the time is right," Midget commented dryly as she moved in between Seckhmet and Penny.

"No kidding," Munchkin retorted sarcastically as she intercepted Dais when he lunged at Jaya.

"Keep on your toes girls," Kayura laughed jumping out right next to Sara after she had just finished getting up.

"Crap," Sara said dodging a hit from Kayura's ball n chain.

Cale was attacking Penny now, while Seckhmet was fighting Midget. Munchkin and Dais were battling, while Jaya was running to help Sara. Just before she got to her Sage jumps down to stop her. Jaya runs right into him knocking them both to the ground. These matches stayed the same for a while. Then every time one of the girls would knock their opponent away another Ronin would appear and take their place.

After about a half an hour the attackers decided to step up the pace. So they all attacked at once. A minute after they all attacked the girls put on their full armors. Munchkin yelled, "It's time to put the full gear on, girls." As one they called out their armors.

"Armor of Blaze"

"Armor of Heavens"

"Armor of Forest"

"Armor of Sun"

"Armor of Typhoon"

After they put their full armors on they quickly got better. The attackers found it a lot harder to take them down.

Sage swung his no datchi at Penny who easily blocked it with her staff. She then swung her staff at him, who barely dodged it in time.

Cye tried to trip Sara with his yari, but she jumped just in time. She then spun around and blocked Seckhmet's swords with her sais.

Kayura swung her chain at Munchkin, who flung herself to the ground and rolled away. She then jumped to her feet just in time to do a back flip to dodge Kento's staff.

Cale lunged at Jaya, who jumped back just in time to avoid being stabbed. As soon as she jumped back she dropped down into a split to miss getting shot by an arrow.

Dais swiped his claw weapon at Midget's chest, but she whirled out of the way. Just before Ryo cut her in half she leapt into the trees.

Munchkin took a swipe at Dais with her saber, but he jumped back in time. So she then swung the saber at Sage hitting his chest. It sent him flying backwards.

Midget aimed her crossbow at Kayura shooting her in the shoulder. It flung her to the ground. She then aimed at Cye and shot, but he was too fast and dodged it.

Sara was left to fight the mighty Kento. She ducked under his swing and stabbed him in the gut. It made him stagger back groaning.

Penny decided to take a swing at Rowen, but before she hit him he flew into the trees. Twirling around she smacked Cale right in the head. He was sent crashing to the ground with a major headache.

Jaya threw her throwing stars at Ryo, but he flung himself to the side dodging them. Then she tried for Seckhmet, only this time she struck him on the right leg. The blow sent him to the ground on one knee.

Sara sent a kick Cale causing him to hit the tree behind him. She then squared off with Sage. He swung at her, but she blocked his no datchi with one of her sais then sent the other one to his chest. He jumped back then swung again, but faster. She flipped back then lunged at him hitting him in the chest with her body. It had just enough force to send them both to the ground.

Jaya threw her stars at Cye, but he knocked them away with his yari. He then lunged at her trying to knock her off balance, but she just spun out of the way. She threw two more stars just as Cye turned around. This time he caught them and threw them back. Dodging she ran after him. He tried to jump over her, but she caught his leg and pulled him toward the ground.

Penny punched Kayura, knocking her out. Just then Kento ran to her trying to knock her off her feet. Right before he succeeds she does a cartwheel to get out of the way. As soon as she stops she turns and swings her staff at him. He blocks then swings back, but at the last minute she blocks and swings at his chest. Right before she hits his chest she switches strategies and sweeps his legs out from under him, but as he is going down he grabs her arm and pulls her with him.

Midget takes careful aim at Seckhmet, striking him in the side. The impact made him fly into some bushes. Rowen takes the time to take aim at her. Right before he shoots she senses his intentions and takes her aim. They both take their shots at the same time, causing both to dodge. Rowen just flipped while Midget dove for another tree. They quickly recovered and aimed again. Rowen shot first causing Midget to knock the arrow away with her claw then discharge her own arrow. It hit right where she planned, Rowen jumped again only to find out she shot the branch beneath him. So when he went to land on the branch he fell to the ground. In a last ditch effort he tried the same trick, only he missed almost hitting her causing her to fall backwards.

Munchkin kicked Dais with a round house to the face. The power of the blow sent him soaring through the air. Ryo took advantage of her distraction to swipe at her. At the last second she dropped to the ground and rolled under his legs. She jumped up and swung at him, but he blocked it with one and used the other to attack. Twisting to avoid being stabbed, Munchkin flung her saber at his arm knocking out one of his katanas. Swiping a blow to his stomach he dove over the blade and grabbed his fallen weapon. Getting up he ran after her making another attack. Jumping to the side and swinging her own blade she tried again to get the upper hand. He blocked again then with her leg she swept his out from under him accidentally slipping in the leaves and falling also.

"_Good show," _Anubis said laughing and clapping.

Sara had fallen on top of Sage in the last confrontation. At Anubis' remark the two began to laugh.

Cye had been pulled down onto Jaya when she grabbed his leg. Cye smiled shyly and rolled off of her so she could breath. "Sorry," he said. "No problem," Jaya said smiling.

Penny had been drug down by Kento. She ended up right on him. "I got you last," Kento said smiling. "Look who is on top of who," Penny smirked.

Rowen had Midget in his arms. After his faulty shot he had ran over to catch her. "Sorry. I misaimed because of my fall. Are you all right?" Rowen said in one breath. "It's ok. I'm fine. Um. You can put me down now," Midget replied softly.

Munchkin had landed right next to Ryo in a heap of leaves. "Darn leaves. I was doing fine until they joined the fight," Munchkin grumbled irritably. Ryo began to laugh and choked out, "A-Are y-you o-ok?" "Shut up!" she said trying to control her own laughter.

Cale and Seckhmet were struggling to get up. Seckhmet was saying, "Ouch. I think they are ready." "I agree. Man my head hurts," Cale complained. "What about my side?" Seckhmet snapped.

Kayura, who was being helped up by a sore Dais, hissed, "You two shut up now! You had it no worse than us." "Yeah. So quite your whining," Dais added.

"_I almost agree with Cale and Seckhmet. They are ready as far as physical and mental ability, but they don't fully understand the extent their armors can reach. You all showed great skill and strength, but you still need to learn your most powerful attacks." _Anubis commented. _"Not now though. You all have done well for today. I am proud of you."_

"Are we to teach them their sure kills tomorrow?" Kento asked eagerly.

"Settle down Kento," Cye warned with a smile.

"_If you were to do that you would have to go to a very secluded spot. I don't see how it could hurt," _Anubis replied.

"I know the perfect place," Kento said jumping up and down.

"Thank you, but I already have picked a place out," Kayura said quickly.

"Maybe we should take our armors off and rest a while," Munchkin suggested tiredly.

"She is right. They haven't worn their armors that much before. They must be tired," Rowen agreed.

With that they all took their armors off. Everyone of the girls were so exhausted they fell into the guys' arms. The guys were expecting it so they caught them quickly. Then they carried them toward Mia's house, grinning at each other. They were greeted by a rather pissed off tiger and a highly annoyed panther. White Blaze didn't even bother to move from his position by the opposite door, but seemed to grin at the sight.

Everyone gathered in the living room. Cye made something to eat and had Kento carry drinks out to the girls. Ryo, Rowen, and Sage made the girls comfortable by bringing pillows for them to use. Kayura and her three companions found places to sit on the couches while the others curled up on the floor.

After everyone was seated Flame and Star had reached the end of their patience and ended their enforced silence.

JUST WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LEAVING US BEHIND LIKE THAT, Flame scolded furiously. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH BACK HERE?!

YEAH, LEAVING US TO WORRY ABOUT THE TROUBLE YOU COULD BE GETTING INTO. OR HOW YOU MIGHT BE HURT AND WE WOULDN'T BE THERE TO HELP YOU, Star added. AND DON'T TELL ME THAT WE KNEW YOU WERE FINE BECAUSE THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE YOUR BEHAVIOR.

Would you two calm down please, Midget asked in a soothing mental tone.

Yeah, you're giving me a headache, Munchkin told them.

CALM DOWN, Flame asked in disbelief. ARE YOU KIDDING!!!

If you don't quiet down I'm going to lock you in the house for a week, threatened Munchkin sternly.

Flame, Munchkin, neither of you is help the situation much, Star said in a calmer tone. And neither are the pack of laughing hyenas around us.

You haven't got much room to talk, Midget told Star pointedly. They wouldn't be laughing if they couldn't hear your antics. If you would all settle down we could finish this conversation in **private**. Or do you want them to laugh at you?

Munchkin couldn't resist adding, And they are laughing at **you**. Not **us**. After all, we didn't ask you to loose it over a few hours' practice.

White Blaze's tolerantly amused tone interrupted them. I understand how you two feel. Unfortunately, if they're anything like Ryo, then their desire to protect you will have you in this situation frequently. You'll just have to forgive them for their oversights.

We don't really have time to discuss this right now, Munchkin told them. We've only got an hour and a half left before we have to be home.

That's right. We need to use that time to discuss today's practice. Not to mention planning for tomorrow's, Midget added.

Fine. Just wait until we get home, though, Flame said in a disgruntled tone.

The girls then turned their attention to the others. They found the guys and the other girls laughing while the other four sat clutching their heads and grumbling about loud mental voices giving them headaches. Munchkin and Midget looked at each other and shrugged.

"You'd better get things started or we'll probably waste all of our time here," Midget told Munchkin.

"You're right," Munchkin agreed, laughter in her voice. Then she turned back to the others and said, "All right everyone, enough! We need to get down to business."

It took them a few minutes to settle down, but they eventually fell silent.

"So where are we going to start," asks Ryo.

"How about you tell us what we did wrong first," Sara suggested.

"Yeah! That way we can hear the things we did right last," Jaya said with a smile.

"That sounds like a good idea," Cye commented.

"All right, we'll start there. Anyone want to go first," Ryo asked.

"I will start," Seckhmet informed them. "You shouldn't have let your guard down while you were talking."

"That's true," Cale said. "You also should learn better control with your weapons."

"Don't forget they need to work on their aim, too," Kento added.

"You need to work on remaining focused," Dais commented.

"That is especially important when it comes time for you to use your sure kills," Kayura told them seriously.

"Yeah. One false move could have you accidentally hurting a friend or an innocent person and missing your enemy," Rowen soberly informed them.

For a moment the girls looked at each other and the guys in silence. Each one of them was thinking about how frightening that possibility was. The reality of the task they had taken on was beginning to sink in.

Seeing the sober expressions on their faces, Anubis said, _"I think that's enough of what was wrong. Let's move on to what they did right."_

"Well, from what I saw they can fight pretty well without their weapons," Sage commented.

"They were able to sense our approach," Cale told them.

"They didn't know what it was, though," Cye reminded him.

"We do now," Penny sighed while rubbing her side.

"That was the whole point," Seckhmet retorted.

"Anyway. I noticed that you all have gotten faster," Kayura said.

"Your strategies are getting better," Rowen commented.

"Yeah, switching enemies was an interesting approach," Sara replied.

"I agree. It worked pretty darn good in testing us," Jaya said.

"I agree that you all did well, but you all did hold back in striking us with your weapons. You can't do that when you are fighting the real enemy. You need to practice the way you're going to do it in the real battle," Dais stated sternly.

"I agree. You all were holding back. The enemy won't go easy on you if you go easy on them. They will kill you," Ryo agreed. "That is enough for now. We need to plan for tomorrow."

Both Midget and Munchkin had been listening silently. They were reviewing the day's practice in their minds and comparing it to the fight of yesterday. The other girls didn't know it yet, but they really did have work to do to get ready. Still, all in all today **had **been a good start. Ryo's announcement brought their attention back to the discussion.

"Kayura, where is this place you have chosen," asked Munchkin.

"Itis a secret place. I wouldn't even know how to describe it. Let's just meet here and leave at eight a.m.," Kayura replied.

"Just what are we going to be aiming at?" Midget asked.

"Dais will set up some illusions of dynasty soldiers," Kayura answered.

"All right then. We all meet here at 7:30," Ryo said.

"Good. But now we have to go. Our families will be worried if we don't get back soon," Munchkin said.

"Right. Besides, I need some rest," Penny sighed.

"And I need some food!" Kento exclaimed.

"Kento," Cye said before laughing. Everyone else was walking out the door laughing.

**To be continued....**


	14. The First Keys to the Past

**Chapter 13**

** The First Keys To The Past**

After the battle Midget and Munchkin decided to spend the night together. Munchkin had asked permission from the Capt. to stay the night over at Midget's. At around midnight the two girls had finally fallen asleep. Since the two of them were together Anubis had told Cale to go ahead and go home. Star and Flame were there also, so they had enough protection for now. They seemed to sleep peacefully for three hours, but then they both began to stir.

"_What is this?" Munchkin asked Midget._

"_I don't know. I have never shared a dream with anyone before," Midget replied._

"_Me either," Munchkin agreed._

_The two girls were together under a tree. Behind them was a little clearing in the woods. In the distance they could see a small village._

"_What," Midget exclaimed. "This is where my dream is always at. But I'm usually seeing it as a child. And you are never here."_

"_This is where your dream is? That is strange because I always dream of this place. This is where that family death dream is that I have. I have never dreamed you before though," Munchkin said shakily._

"_You dream of this place and the death of a family. This is my families death," Midget replied quietly. "Does it always look like this to you?"_

"_No. I usually see a woman, man, little girl, and I suppose another child's arm," Munchkin answered._

"_That woman is my mom, the man my dad, the little girl is me, and the hand is probably my little sisters," Midget explained almost in tears. "I didn't know you dreamt about my family. How can you know about it?"_

_Just then the two girls heard a woman say, "Settle down honey. We will be home in a minute."_

_A little girls voice said, "Momma, something is wrong. I can feel someone. They hate us."_

_The two girls turned and saw a woman, man, and two little girls walking towards them. The woman was holding the youngest girls hand, while the man was holding the hand of the little girl who had just spoken. Midget gasped at the sight of her family, while Munchkin was just horrified at what she knew was going to happen next._

_The woman stopped and yelled to the man, "Honey what is that?"_

_The man looked at the girl holding his hand and shoved her to the left and yelled, "Run sweetie. Run and don't look back. Now go." The little girl started to run._

_The woman had done the same to the other girl, but shoved her the other way. The two girls ran for a moment, but simultaneously turned around. Right before their eyes they see their parents killed by a guy in armor. In a matter of seconds another soldier is gently landing on the ground. It must have been in the trees watching._

"_Finally. Now we must get the two brats," the new soldier said disgustedly._

"_I'll get that one. You get the other one," the first one said pointing first to the older girls then to the younger one._

"_Fine," the new one replied._

_They both went after the two girls. Midget and Munchkin couldn't stand it any longer, so they ran after the two soldiers. Just before they were to tackle them the dream disappeared and was replaced with a temple scene. In the middle of the temple was the Ancient One holding the golden staff._

"_What was that all about Ancient," Munchkin snapped just a little pissed._

"_Settle down, Munchkin," Midget sighed._

"_This is stupid. I am tired of watching the death of a family and not be able to do anything about it. Not to mention it isn't even my family," Munchkin stated trying not to scream._

"_That is where you are wrong," the Ancient said._

_The two girls looked at him speechless. It took them several minutes to be able to respond to that remark._

"_What do you mean? Are you talking about being able to help them or the fact that it isn't her family?" Midget asked still shocked._

"_The fact that it isn't her family. You two are sisters. And those were your parents, Munchkin," the Ancient said quietly. It almost seemed as if he was sad to even say it._

"_W-W-WHAT," Munchkin barely got out. "We a-are s-sisters."_

_Midget and Munchkin looked at each other for a moment. A look of disbelief comes across their faces, but a little voice inside tells them **try to believe**. They just weren't ready to, though._

"_It is all right that you don't believe it right now. You will know it is the truth when the time is right," stated the Ancient._

"_Who killed them?" Midget asked coming out of her daze. "They looked a little familiar."_

"_I noticed that too. And why would they kill her parents?" Munchkin added._

"_You aren't ready to hear the truth about who it was just yet. As for why, they were after the two of you," the Ancient answered._

"_Why did they kill them then? Why didn't they just come after us?" Midget asked, frustrated._

"_They had tried that before, but your parents were able to keep them back for a while with their own powers. The last time they just didn't have the time to prepare and get you out of harms way," he replied sadly. "I must go now. Together you two are strong enough to get through this. Take care." With that he disappeared._

_Normally the girls would wake up by now, but this time they were brought to a clearing in the middle of nowhere. As far as the eye could see there was just dirt and rocks. There weren't even any hills or dirt mounds, just flat lands. Right in the middle were five armored warriors. Two were the girls they had already seen in their dreams, and two were the ones that had attacked them before. The last one was new. The new one was in front while the two other guys were to his left and behind and the two girls were to his right and a little behind._

"_Just who on earth are you five geeks?" Munchkin asked still a bit ticked from earlier._

"_We are the Dynasty's Demon Generals, Madam Tara's finest warriors, child," the leader said._

"_I am soo impressed," Munchkin said sarcastically._

"_Quiet, Munchkin," Midget said sternly. "What are your names? And what are you doing in our dreams?"_

"_I am Mase, the warrior of Pain," said the leader. He was in dark purple. He had a flail in his hand._

"_I am Sheeva, the warrior of Mountains," said the girl in tan armor. She had a chain mace in her hand._

"_I am Katrina, the warrior of Tornados," said the girl in dark gray. She had num chucks as weapons._

"_I am Blade, the warrior of Plagues," said the guy in dark brown armor. He had a pair of daggers._

"_I am Bear, the warrior of Death," the huge guy in black armor said. He had a scythe as a weapon._

"_We are here to tell you about your friends. Do you want to know who killed your parents? I can tell you who it was," Mase said with a sinister grin._

"_Why should we believe you?" Midget asked suspiciously._

"_Yeah. Why would you tell us the truth?" Munchkin agreed._

"_Because, there would be no reason for me to lie," he said reasonably._

"_Yes there would be. You could say it was one of our friends and have us upset. It won't work we know it wasn't one of them," Munchkin said._

"_How do you know? You thought something seemed familiar didn't you?" he asked._

"_How did you know that?" Midget asked._

"_Madam Tara can see into people's dreams. I could tell you who killed them. Master Talpa was the one that sent them to do it. There were only two there that night, but five had made several attempts," Mase said._

"_Just tell me who it is," Munchkin said angrily._

"_But the Ancient said we weren't ready to hear it," Midget said responsibly._

"_Shut up, Midget. I have to know," Munchkin snapped. "Tell me now!"_

"_All right. It was Anubis who killed them and Dais who watched," Mase said laughing._

"_NOOO!" they yelled in unison. _

They woke up still screaming no. Both were shaking and drenched in sweat. Star and Flame ran to the girls to comfort them. The two animals were mentally trying to find out what they were so scared about, but all they found was chaos.

Flame what is wrong? I have never seen them like this before. Star said.

I don't know. I have never seen them like this either. Maybe we can ask White Blaze. Flame suggested.

That's right. He is a lot more experienced than we are. Star said. White Blaze help us!

Please. We need your help. Flame added.

What? What is wrong? a startled White Blaze asked.

There is something wrong with the girls and we can't understand what it is. Star explained.

Their emotions are in chaos. We can't tell exactly what they are feeling. Flame added.

Calm down or you will make it worse. How did they get in such a state? White Blaze replied.

They woke up screaming from a bad dream. Star answered.

They have had nightmares before, but never this bad. Flame added.

Ok. Settle down. Just go to them and snuggle up to them. They need to know they aren't alone. Don't push them either. Matter of fact don't ask them anything. Just let them know you love them. I will get the guys and bring them to you. White Blaze commented.

They are over at my house. Star told him.

Please hurry. Flame put in.

Meanwhile at Ryo's house

Rowen had been left home alone again by his dad so Ryo asked his grandma if he could stay with them. They were sleeping in his room. Ryo in his bed and Rowen in a cot. They had gone to sleep around ten that night. Their dreams were about the girls at first, then turned strange around four in the morning.

"_Oh, great. We are sharing another dream. What could it be this time?" Ryo said tiredly. "I was having the best dream."_

"_I was too. It was so cool," Rowen agreed._

_Just then the Ancient One appeared. "We have to talk."_

"_What's wrong? Is it the girls?" Rowen asked quickly._

"_Yes and No," the Ancient replied._

"_What do you mean yes and no?" Ryo asked getting nervous._

"_I mean the Dynasty is close to attacking. I don't know when. And Midget and Munchkin have just found out a secret from their pasts," he answered._

"_What secret?" Rowen asked._

"_Is it a bad or good secret?" Ryo added._

"_I can't tell you what it is. And I can't say right now if it is good or bad. It should be good, but that just depends on how long it takes them to believe and accept it," he explained._

"_Is there anything we can do?" Rowen asked._

"_Or can you tell us that?" Ryo asked getting upset._

_The Ancient and Rowen looked at Ryo who had a look of worry and anger on his face. "All you can do is be there for them. They will tell you when they are ready," he said sadly._

"_When will the Dynasty attack? And how strong are they?" Rowen asked sensibly._

"_I can't say when, just that it will be soon so be ready and careful. They are stronger than before. There are five of them and it will take all of you to defeat them and their two masters, Talpa and Tara," the Ancient answered._

_Just then Anubis showed up with a worried, almost frightened, look on his face. "Ancient One, they found out!" He said quickly._

"_Oh great. How did it happen?" the Ancient asked._

"_The new Warlords told them in their dreams," Anubis replied._

"_Do they believe them? Do you know if they would?" the Ancient asked._

"_I don't know about Midget, but Munchkin was really worked up. She might just believe them," Anubis answered. "What are we going to do? They can't handle this. **WE** can't handle it."_

"_Settle down Anubis. We have to go to them," said the Ancient._

_Anubis and the Ancient then disappeared without another word to Ryo and Rowen._

"_What was that all about?" Rowen asked._

"_I don't know," Ryo answered. All of a sudden they heard White Blaze growl._

The two boys woke up to White Blaze staring at them with an urgent look on his face, which is a big feat for a tiger.

What is it White Blaze? Ryo asked.

Star and Flame need help from the two of you. The girls are worked up over something and they can't get them to calm down and talk to them. White Blaze answered.

"Rowen, we got to go," Ryo told Rowen as he got up to get dressed.

"I know. I heard," Rowen replied. He had also gotten up to get dressed. A minute later they were dressed and running to Midget's house, White Blaze was leading the way.

A few minutes later they were pounding on Midget's door. They became more and more concerned as the minutes passed. In their minds both were wondering what was going on here. Then the door opened, and they found themselves staring at an unexpected face.

Inside

Midget was curled up on the end of one couch. Beside her was Star, who was following White Blaze's advice and was telling Midget over and over again that she loved her. The girl had one arm wrapped around her companion, hugging her tightly.

On the floor was Munchkin, curled against the front of the couch. She was leaning against Flame, who was also following White Blaze's advice. The tiger purred reassuringly, trying to keep her worry hidden and her impatience in check.

Both girls were so distraught that they failed to immediately notice the arrival of the Ancient and Anubis. Nor did they take note of the pounding on the door. It was the sound of Dais' voice, almost like it had been in the first dream, that caught their attention.

"It's probably a good thing you two are here," Dais told Ryo and Rowen, stepping back to let them in.

Munchkin looked up at this. Then she rose from the floor and stalked over to him with haunted eyes blazing. When she was right in front of him she drew back her arm and punched him as hard as she could. **"How could you just stand there?** **Answer me!" **Then she turned around and cast her eyes about. **"WHERE ARE YOU, ANUBIS?!"**

Ryo ran over to her, remembering just in time to refrain from hugging her in this state. "Munchkin, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Did you just ask me what's wrong," Munchkin asked in a near scream. "I'll tell you what's wrong..."

"No, you won't," Midget said in a quiet, but stern voice.

Munchkin whirled on her and stared at her in disbelief. "What do you mean, I'm not going to tell them? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I said no," Midget returned. "We don't even know if it's true yet, so we don't want to make false accusations."

"I can't believe your being so cool headed about this when it was your family that he..." Munchkin began furiously.

"**Quiet**," Midget said emphatically. Munchkin stared at her, stunned into silence. "If for no other reason than that it was my family you should respect my wishes on this matter and wait. I want some answers, too, but now is not the time. Our emotions are running too high, and we could easily end up saying or doing something we'll regret later."

"I won't regret what I want to do to them," Munchkin muttered. She had calmed slightly, but her emotions were simmering beneath the surface.

"They've been our friends for years," Midget pointed out reasonably. "Are you just going to take the word of a stranger, without asking them about it?"

"Don't you remember what the Ancient told us earlier about our past," Munchkin retorted. "All this time, and they never said anything."

"Munchkin, we've got enough to deal with right there," sighed Midget. She rubbed her head wearily, leaning against Rowen when he walked to her side. "Why don't we try taking things one step at a time. The Ancient said we could get through **this** together."

Ryo and Rowen had been watching this exchange interestedly, their expressions worried and confused. Ryo now walked over to Munchkin and wrapped his arms around her.

"_I think Midget has a good idea,"_ the Ancient said softly.

Dais, who was peeking around the door of the kitchen, nodded his head in silent agreement. Anubis, standing in the corner where Munchkin couldn't see him, also nodded in agreement. The two boys would have laughed at how pathetic they looked if they hadn't been so worried about the girls.

"Well, it's about 6:00 in the morning. Why don't we see if we can get something to eat and get ready for practice," Midget said tiredly.

Rowen looked around the room. "Where is the Doc," he asked quietly, sensing that the subject was closed for now.

"He's down at the lab," Munchkin responded, her tone strained. She was still fighting her anger, which simmered inside of her"Your dad sent him the key. It arrived earlier and he couldn't take off fast enough."

"Well, then, why don't we go to Kento's family's restaurant," Rowen suggested softly. "They should be open by now, and they have great breakfast food."

"Yeah," Ryo agreed, relieved to be able to get them out of the tense atmosphere. "We can all relax to a good breakfast and talk about today's lesson."

With that the two girls went and got dressed. Then the four teenagers headed for the restaurant, three rather anxious animals trailing behind them. The Warlords and Anubis decided to return to their part of the Dynasty for now. They would meet up with them at Mia's house later.

**To be continued....**


	15. Practice is Over, The Real Fight Begins

**Chapter 14**

** Practice Is Over, The Real Fight Begins**

Everyone had gathered at Mia's at the designated time. Everyone seemed to be eager to get started. The others had noticed that Munchkin was antsy again. They also noticed that Midget and Munchkin were keeping their distance from the Warlords and Kayura. Munchkin who seemed to be completely ignoring Dais, who also seemed to be uneasy and particularly distant from her. Kayura teleported everyone to their training site with the staff. As far as the eye could see was flat land. It consisted of only dirt and rocks.

"What the..." Munchkin said quietly, staring around.

"This is the place," Midget whispered. The two girls looked at each other then back at the scene.

"Dais, lets get this started," Kento said not noticing the startled looks on Midget and Munchkin's faces. No one else seemed to notice the girls either.

All of a sudden they were all surrounded by Dynasty soldiers. They looked just like the ones that had attacked them a couple of days ago. None of the others thought anything about it because they were expecting Dais to create an illusion that consisted of Dynasty soldiers. They weren't expecting what happened next.

Two of the soldiers advanced, grabbing Midget and Munchkin, while the other soldiers surrounded the rest if them. Midget and Munchkin got free and began to fight them. Munchkin was knocked to the ground by a punch to the face at the same time Midget had her legs swept out from beneath her.

The others saw this and yelled at Dais, "Stop!"

"What the heck are you doing, Dais?" Ryo and Rowen asked pissed.

"I-I-I'm not doing that. These t-t-things are real," Dais stammered out.

With that everyone transformed into their sub armors and began to fight. When Midget and Munchkin got up they asked each other, "Do you think they are here?"

With that thought going through their heads the two girls began to look around. They didn't see anyone, but the Dynasty soldiers and everyone that came with the girls. They relaxed just a little and began to fight the soldiers. After about half an hour all of the soldiers were killed. Everyone then began to make sure everyone else was all right.

"Is everyone ok?" Ryo asked.

"Fine," they all responded.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Kento.

"Yeah. Those soldiers seemed to be tougher," commented Sage.

"You mean they aren't like the ones you fought before," Sara asked in disbelief.

"That's right," Cye commented. "These guys even look a little different."

"So we got the new and improved version, huh," asked Penny. "Well, that's just great!"

"It would appear that they are also slightly more intelligent," Rowen informed them. "Either that, or they are under better control now."

"If they look different, then why didn't you know they weren't Dais' illusion," Jaya asked a little upset.

"Yeah. You all waited till me and Midget get hit to figure it out. Great observations don't come afterwards, they come before the attack," Munchkin said sarcastically.

"Guys, I think we've got more important things to worry about," Midget said a little nervously.

"What do you mean? What's the matter," Ryo asked.

Everyone looked at Munchkin when she said in a furious voice, "You guys finally got the guts to face us in the real world, huh?"

"Well, if it isn't the little girls from earlier," Mase said sarcastically. "Did you think about what I told you two? I see that they are here. Go and ask them if it is the truth."

"We don't have time to play your games. What do you want?" Midget quickly said. She knew not to let Munchkin say anything from what happened last night.

"Fine. Maybe later. Right now we have business to attend to. We are here to recruit some new members for the dynasty," Mase replied smiling viciously.

"Kiss my butt," Penny snapped.

"Watch it, Penny," Sara warned.

"You aren't getting anything but a butt kicking today," Kento laughed.

"That is what you think," Blade cursed.

"And just who the heck are all of these guys?" Sage asked.

"Excuse me. Do I look like a guy," Sheeva snapped.

"And what about me," hissed Katrina.

"Oh. **Excuse** me," Sage retorted sarcastically.

"Anyway. These are the five new warrior geeks," Munchkin replied with a grin.

"We are the Dynasty's new Warrior Generals. I am their leader Mase, the warrior of Pain," said the one in dark purple.

"I am Sheeva, the warrior of Mountains," the one in tan said.

"I am Katrina, the warrior of Tornados," sneered the one in dark gray.

"I am Blade, the warrior of Plagues," snapped the one in dark brown.

"I am Bear, the warrior of Death," the one in black stated proudly.

"Nice to meet you again," Midget said angrily. "I think you were saying something earlier about being the best. Ha! Let's see what you're really made of."

Just then the new Warlords began to attack.

Ryo yelled, "Ronin's, to arms."

At the same time Munchkin yelled, "Armor up, girls."

"Armor of Wildfire,"

"Armor of Strata,"

"Armor of Hardrock,"

"Armor of Halo,"

"Armor of Torrent,"

"Armor of Cruelty,"

"Armor of Illusion,"

"Armor of Venom,"

"Armor of Darkness,"

"Armor of Blaze,"

"Armor of Heavens,"

"Armor of Forest,"

"Armor of Sun,"

"Armor of Typhoon,"

With everyone armored up they all got into defensive positions. Before the new Warlords reached them a few dozen soldiers popped up from all sides. The guys were fighting the newly arrived soldiers, while the new Warlords attacked the girls. Munchkin ran to fight Mase, she had a bone to pick with him. Midget went to intercept Katrina, she doesn't like visitors intruding in her dreams. Penny headed for Mr. Big man himself, Bear. Jaya ran to fight Blade, while Sara fought Sheeva.

Sheeva kicked at Sara, but she blocked then punched back. Sara hit Sheeva right in the jaw, knocking her back. Enraged, Sheeva grabbed her chain mace and twirled it at Sara. Blocking with one of her sais and lunging the other into her gut, Sara got the upper hand.

"Maybe you are fighting for the wrong side," Sara suggested.

"You got that backwards, girlie," Sheeva replied. "You will never beat us." With that remark Sheeva jumped up into the air and disappeared. At her disappearance five soldiers appeared to take her place.

Jaya threw a star at Blade at the same time he threw a dagger at her. They both jumped to the side to avoid being hurt. Getting up quickly Jaya ran and kicked Blade in the stomach. She then flipped over his head and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"Maybe you should just stay down," Jaya suggested.

"If you knew what was best for you would be on our side," Blade replied getting up. He turned to face her and then disappeared, leaving behind about five soldiers in his place.

Bear swung his scythe at Penny. She dodged by doing the splits. As soon as she reached the ground she swung her staff at his legs, but he jumped up just in time. Rolling under him as he was in the air she ended up behind him. When he landed she flipped back over him and then kicked him right in the stomach, then brought her staff across his face sending him to the ground on his back.

"Oh look. Mr. Big Man himself can't beat a little girl. Have you ever thought of a different profession, like starring in horror films. You already have the costume for it," Penny retorted.

"Shut up. You will find out what horrors I can create. You should consider working for us. At least then you wouldn't be killed," Bear responded. With a laugh he turned around and walked away. In his spot five or so soldiers appeared. Behind them Bear disappeared.

Midget sent a round house kick to Katrina's face. Katrina backed up just in time to miss getting hit. As soon as Midget landed she clawed Katrina in the chest. Katrina flung her num chucks at Midget, but she dove under them. Jumping back up Midget ran full force into Katrina, sending her flying to the ground several feet away.

"I don't appreciate people disturbing my sleep or upsetting my friends," Midget told her seriously. "However, I told a mutual friend by the name of Anubis that I would free you. So be prepared, because I won't give up easily."

"That is strange, because I promised my masters that I would bring you to them. I guess we will just have to see who turns who later," Katrina replies. She then waves her hand in the air and disappears. In her place five soldiers materializes.

Mase jumps at Munchkin, who spins out of the way. He abruptly stops then turns around and sends his flail at her. Munchkin does several back flips to dodge it. She then stops and runs head on into Mase. He steadies himself, but before she runs into him stops and jumps over him. Now behind him she swings her sword at his feet trying to knock him down. He flips over her and tries to kick her, she dodges and then punches him in the jaw. Stunned for a second, Mase backs up a little. Munchkin then kicks him in the side and sends him to his knees.

"You never should have told me that lie about Anubis and Dais. I would have gone a lot easier on you if you hadn't of done that. I don't appreciate people entering my dreams and lying to me," Munchkin hissed.

"I never lied to you. What does it matter, though? You will soon join us and do the same to other people's families," Mase retorted with a smile. "Later, girlie." With that he was surrounded by soldiers then disappeared. The five soldiers surrounding him then attacked Munchkin.

Just as everyone had finished dispatching their last soldier around a hundred more popped up. Everyone was beginning to get tired.

Ten soldiers attacked Jaya at once. Before they got to her she found herself saying, "Wind Water Strike," and throwing three of her stars at them. When the stars reached the soldiers they spun around several times creating swirling winds that mixed with the rain from the huge black cloud that had formed above the soldiers creating a Typhoon. When it had dissipated the soldiers were gone.

A moment later Midget had begun her own attack. It felt like someone was telling her exactly what to do. She yelled, "Heavens Meteor Shower," and points her cross bow to the sky right above the soldiers and fires the arrow. Where she shot the sky seems to open up and huge rocks fell from it, crushing the soldiers below.

At the same time Midget does her attack Munchkin does her own. She holds her saber pointing up, but her grip is inverted, and then she yells, "Blaze of Fury," bringing her sword down until the tip hits the ground. Where the tip hits the ground, a line of fire shoots across the ground, engulfing the soldiers all in fire.

Rowen yells out, "Arrow Shock Wave," to take care of his own problems.

Sage and Cye join their attacks to take out about thirty soldiers saying, "Lightning Bolt Cut," and, "Super Wave Smasher."

"Iron Rock Crusher," is heard from Kento taking out a good fifteen soldiers.

Ryo takes out the rest with his attack. He is heard yelling, "Flare Up Now."

"Everyone, gather around quickly," Kayura said urgently. "Let's get out of here before more soldiers arrive."

The weary group gathers around Kayura. Then Kayura teleported everyone back to Mia's. Wearily, the warriors drag themselves into the house. Cye and Jaya rested for a few minutes, then went to prepare something to eat. Kento sat down at the table beside Penny, too tired to try sneaking a snack. Sage, Sara, and the Warlords all found places to sit in the living room. Munchkin walked from one room to the next with Ryo, checking to see that no one had gotten hurt. They only go into the living room to check on Sara and Sage before heading to the kitchen. Silently, Midget and Rowen check on the Warlords.

"I think it would be best if we left now," Seckhmet said in a subdued tone.

"You're probably right," Cale agreed quietly.

"I would like to talk to Dais and Anubis first, if you don't mind," Midget requested softly.

Dais and Anubis look at each other. They knew the moment they had been dreading had arrived. Slowly, they both followed her to the door.

Rowen walked with them, then pulled Midget aside just as she was about to walk out the door. "Would you like me to be there?"

Midget gave him a strained smiled. "No, thank you. This is personal, and it's something that I have to do alone. Please do me a favor and keep Munchkin away."

"All right," he said quietly, giving her a worried look. "I'll try to keep her busy or something if she comes looking for you."

Midget nodded her thanks. Then she walked outside and closed the door. She silently led the two former Warlords to the nearby lake. Taking her courage in hand, Midget turned to face them. "In our dream last night we saw a warrior in samurai armor kill my parents. Then another warrior dropped down from the trees, where he had been watching. They made a few comments, then went after me and my sister. The Ancient then came to us and told us that we weren't ready to know who they were. I had to agree with him. Unfortunately, when Mase, the leader of the new Warlords, offered to tell us who they were, Munchkin jumped at the opportunity. She immediately believed them. I wanted to wait and give myself a chance to get my emotions under control. Now I have to know if what they said was the truth. Anubis, did you kill my parents? And Dais, did you just stand by and watch?"

Both gave her such a look of sadness and regret that she held up her hand when they went to speak. A multitude of emotions passed across her face. She turned away from them. After a moment she managed to regain control of herself. Then she turned back around, no expression on her face, to finish questioning them.

"Then you were the ones to chase us into the forest?" At their nods she took a deep breath. "What have you been doing these past years, pretending to be our friends?"

"No, it was never like that," Dais protested sincerely. "It was..."

"Was it a case of guilt, then?"

"_Maybe it started out that way, but it soon changed,"_ Anubis told her. _"It became much more than that." _

For a minute she thought things over. Then she seemed to come to a decision. She looked at them soberly. "There was one thing I didn't mention earlier. The Ancient told Munchkin and I that we are sisters. If it started out as guilt, does that mean that she really is my younger sister?"

"_Yes, she is,"_ Anubis said quietly.

"Are you sure," Midget asked.

Dais nodded. "I kept tabs on her after that day. She is your younger sister."

They stood there in silence for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. A voice from the front door broke the stillness. "Food's almost ready," Penny called out.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Midget answered her.

Then she turned back to Anubis and Dais. "I'm not going to pretend I'm all right with this. It's going to take time for me to come to terms with this, all of this. I can't tell you how this will all turn out, but I can tell you that even though this is hard I won't just automatically forget all the good things. And I will try to get Munchkin to remember, as well. I will have us both working on forgiving you. Maybe we can at least start over. That's all I can do."

"_Thank you,"_ Anubis said gratefully. _"At least I know you are willing to give me another chance."_

Dais nodded in agreement. He looked too shocked to be able to say anything. Just then Kayura, Seckhmet, and Cale walked over. She gave them a faint smile and bid them good bye. Then Midget turned and walked back to the house.

"What happened," Seckhmet asked curiously.

"She gave us a reason to hope," Dais answered quietly, in a relieved tone.

"Let's go home," Cale said quietly.

With that, Kayura took them home.

Inside the house, Midget was greeted by Rowen, who warned her that Ryo had to physically restrain Munchkin from going outside. She was still dying to know what they had been talking about, though. Midget gave him a wry smile and said softly, "Thanks for letting me know." For a moment she rested her head against his shoulder, then looked at him. "Will you help me brave the dangers of the dining room?"

"I'd be happy to," Rowen said with a gentle smile. He held her hand and they walked to join the others.

Midget saw Munchkin tied to a chair when she walked in, but before she could comment on it Munchkin looked at Midget suspiciously and quickly asked, "What were you doing out there with those two?"

"I was talking to them for a few minutes," Midget responded calmly.

"What about," she queried testily. Ryo was untying her at this point.

"When I'm ready to tell you, I will," Midget said in a stern, no nonsense tone.

This is so unfair, she thought, but let it go without another question or comment.

Everyone then sat at the table and waited for the food. Cye and Jaya came out with all kinds of food. They all ate heartily and talked about the fight from earlier.

"Those sure kills of yours' are cool," Penny said excitedly. "I can't wait to find out mine."

"What was it exactly that you all did?" asked Sara. "And how did you know how to do it?"

"Well, I don't know the answer to the first question, and the second one is kind of confusing. It almost was like someone was telling me what to do and say. I never heard anything though. It was more like they were helping me to do it," Jaya answered.

"Me too," Munchkin agreed.

"Same with me," Midget said. "It drained a lot out of me though."

"It will do that every time you use it," Cye commented.

"What was it you three said exactly?" Sage asked. "I didn't here what you said because I was doing my own attack with Cye."

"Well. Mine was Blaze of Fury," Munchkin replied.

"And mine was Heavens Meteor Shower," Midget answered.

"Wind Water Strike was mine," Jaya told them.

"Those are interesting," Rowen said.

"Yeah, they have a cool sound to them," Kento added.

"I wish everyone else could have figured theirs out, though. At least that way we would know they could use them, but if the others are any indication they will know how to use them when the time is right," Ryo commented.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Everyone caught Munchkin looking over to Midget quite a few times. They couldn't tell if she was mad or worried or what. Midget just seemed to be ignoring her. She did seem to be extra quiet though. Almost as if she was trying to make herself disappear or something. After they all finished eating they decided to go home.

Everyone went to their own homes except for Munchkin. She went over to Midget's to have a talk with her.

"I know you will tell me when you want to, but I just have to know if you are going to be ok. It was your family after all," Munchkin said.

With that last comment Midget seemed to sink even lower into the couch. After about ten minutes Munchkin was beginning to think she was never going to answer her, when she all of a sudden blurted out, "Just go home please. I will be fine."

I don't want to leave her, but I also don't want to make her any more mad at me. Munchkin thought.

"Are you mad at me," Munchkin asked.

Startled, Midget looked up at her. "I'm sorry if I seem mad. I'm not mad at you, or anyone really. This has all been a little more than I can take in easily," Midget said apologetically. She looked at Munchkin for a long moment, then suddenly asked, "What do you think about our being sisters?"

Munchkin looked surprised. "You know, I haven't given it much thought since that geek in purple told us about Anubis and Dais."

"Well, think about it now," encouraged Midget.

Munchkin thought about it for awhile. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what to think. I mean, you've been my best friend for years. We grew up together. When we were kids we used to pretend we were sisters sometimes. It made it seem as if we weren't alone. And now all of a sudden we find out it's true. It's like something out of a fiction novel, or something," she explained in a confused voice.

"And ever since we were little people have told us that we're like sisters," Midget added slowly. "There's always been a bond between us that they said was like that of sisters. Tell me, is it really so unbelievable?"

"Now that I think about it, no it isn't," Munchkin responded thoughtfully. "Deep down inside, I think I've known all along."

"Me, too," Midget said softly. Both were silent for a moment. "I think that I would prefer not to say anything to anyone else right now, if you don't mind. I just need a little time and space to set everything in order inside my head and come to accept everything."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Munchkin replied. "Everything seems so confused right now. I mean, I've just acknowledged the fact that we are sisters, but it's going to take some getting use to. I've believed I had no blood relatives from the time I could remember anything. All this time the closest thing I've had to a real family was the Capt. Now I am supposed to get used to my parents being dead, not to mention the fact that they were probably killed by a good friend of ours. On top of that, I now have a sister so I'm not alone anymore. I always thought our pretending to be family was just a game, no matter how real it felt. I definitely need some time and space to get things sorted out and to come to terms with them."

"So we agree not to tell the others just yet, right," Midget asked mildly. Then a faintly mischievous grin came across her face. "It'll be just like old times, when we had a secret that was just between the two of us."

Munchkin grin faintly, as well. "Should we do our old ritual for a secret," she asked with a glint in her eye.

Midget nodded. The two girls then shook hands, hit their knuckles together, hit one hand over the other, then did it the opposite way, then wrapped their hands around each others thumbs. While they were doing this they said, "This secret is between me and you, for only us to keep, until the time is right, without a single peep." At the end of this they crossed their other hands over their hearts as they said, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Both girls fell over, giggling. It had been years since they had performed that old ritual. It brought back memories of their youth and the happiness they had shared. That had been a time when they wished with all their hearts that they were sisters. Somehow, it seemed appropriate right now.

Shortly afterward Munchkin went home. They both had homework to finish for school the next day. Just my luck. The whole world is in danger but nobody else knows it so I'm **still** stuck in class. It's just not fair.

That night they called their boyfriends. Both talked for a long time. Neither mentioned their secret. Later on that night they both dreamed of their younger years. They remembered the good times, the bad times, and the bond that had always kept them together. There were smiles on their faces as they dreamed the night away. In their hearts they knew that everything would be okay, because they had each other.

**To be continued....**


	16. Surprise Attacks

**Chapter 15**

**Surprise Attacks**

The next day they all went to school like normal. It was hard for them to concentrate in their classes, though. In their minds they kept replaying the events of the previous day. All of the girls made more than their usual mistakes in gymnastics due to their increasing worry. Karate practice after school did not go much better.

Sensei Maxwell was having a hard time trying to remain patient. For some reason, all of the girls just weren't concentrating today. They had made mistakes that only beginners made. He knew something must be seriously wrong to have all five girls acting like amateurs.

"Sara, keep your leg straight when you kick!"

"Jaya, keep your eyes on your opponent!"

"Penny, you need to have more control!"

"Midget, keep your attention focused on the here and now!"

"Munchkin, make your movements more crisp!"

By the end of practice Sensei Maxwell was at his wits' end. "Just what has gotten into you five? All practice long it's been one mistake after another, from all of you!"

"Sorry, Sensei," they chorused.

He shook his head in exasperation. "That's not going to cut it. You all shouldn't be making those kinds of mistakes. I want each of you to go through each of the basic lessons three times before you go change."

"Yes, Sensei," all five girls answered reluctantly.

After they were finished, they headed for the changing room. Because of the extra practice the guys finished before they did. None of the girls were looking forward to explaining why they had taken so long. When they met up with the guys outside they found out that they had heard Sensei Maxwell yelling at them.

"So. What was the problem?" Kento asked Penny.

"I don't know. I just couldn't concentrate today." Penny replied.

"Same with me," the others agreed.

"What were you all thinking about?" Cye asked.

"Just about the things that happened yesterday," Jaya answered.

"We just couldn't get those creeps out of our minds," Sara said.

"Yeah. All I could see all day was the face of that Grim Reaper guy," Penny stated.

"All I could see was that guy Blade," Jaya chimed.

"I saw that stupid chick Sheeva," Sara said arrogantly.

"I know how hard it can be. I did the same thing the first time I fought Cale," Sage said.

"Same with me, but with Dais," Kento agreed.

"Seckhmet was the guy I always saw," Cye stated. "Especially after he killed a lot of fish to get to me."

Ryo, Rowen, Munchkin, and Midget were just quietly listening to everyone, while trying to think of what to do next. They were all worried about the others and what was going to happen in the next few weeks.

For the next three days everyone had an increasing sense of dread. Every day it seemed to get worse. School kept getting harder and harder. They had pretty much just lost all concentration on their classes. All of the girls tried their hardest to concentrate better in gymnastics and Karate practice, but it seemed they were always having to do extra practice.

When Friday came they were all pretty much at their breaking points. The waiting had stretched their nerves. Today was the day Midget and Munchkin were supposed to train with the guys in Kendo practice. Sage had warned them that Grandfather Date and Sensei Date wouldn't tolerate stupid mistakes, so they would have to try extra hard to keep from screwing up. The other girls got the day off because Sensei Maxwell was worried about how the two girls would do. He wanted to watch the practice to see what was going to happen.

The two girls were waiting for Sensei and Grandfather Date when Ryo and Rowen approached them.

"Are you two all right?" Rowen asked worriedly.

"Yeah," the two girls stated.

"Just relax and concentrate. Try not to think about the Dynasty," Ryo suggested.

"Sure. It sounds a lot easier than it is," Munchkin retorted.

"Thank you for the advice. We will try," Midget said reasonably. She had noticed how uneasy the two guys were and was trying to get them to relax a little.

Grandfather and Sensei Date were now approaching the group.

"Are you two ready for your first practice?" Sensei Date asked.

"Yes, Sensei," the two chimed.

"Good, then lets get started. Ryo, Rowen, you two go get stretched out," Grandfather Date said.

"Yes, Sensei," the guys chorused. With that the two guys left leaving the girls to Grandfather and Sensei Date.

"I have heard that you five girls have been having a hard time concentrating this past week. Is there something that I should know about?" Sensei Date asked.

"No, Sensei," the two girls said.

"Then you both will do as well as you did in practice last week, right?" Grandfather Date asked.

"Yes, Sensei," the girls answered uneasily. Both girls had the same thought in their minds right then. I hope we don't mess this up.

Practice went a lot better than any of them had expected. The two girls never made a mistake. It took all they had, but they had managed it. After practice was over they went to get dressed. In the dressing room the two girls were completely exhausted and were trying so hard not to scream.

"I can't believe how hard that was," Munchkin said.

"I know. Trying to do several things at once is hard. Keeping our thoughts in check and practicing is difficult," Midget replied.

"I just need a brake before I go insane. Maybe we can all go out tonight," Munchkin suggested.

"That would be great. Just a little break would do wonders for all of us," Midget agreed.

With that thought the two girls went to meet the others. Outside the others were just sitting on some benches, waiting.

"What took you two so long?" Penny asked.

"We were tired and had to sit for a while," Midget explained tiredly.

"That was some practice you two had," Jaya said.

"I know. I thought for sure that you would mess up on several occasions," Sara stated.

"Thanks. I think," Munchkin replied.

The guys then came out. Ryo and Rowen ran to Munchkin and Midget.

"You two did great," Ryo said happily.

"Yeah. You both practiced like nothing was wrong," Rowen said equally as happy.

With that statement the two girls slumped into the guys' waiting arms. They were too tired to say anything. The guys must have known because they didn't ask them. They just helped them to walk. After a while the thought about going out tonight had reentered their thoughts.

"Ryo, can we go out tonight?" Munchkin asked in an almost pleading voice.

"Yeah sure. I would love to do something with you tonight. How about we go to the movies?" Ryo said eagerly.

"I would love to," Munchkin replied happily.

"Would you like to go somewhere also, Midget," Rowen asked her.

"I would love to," Midget answered softly and with a smile.

"How about we go to the cliff and have a picnic?" Rowen suggested with a smile.

"That would be great," Midget said with a huge smile.

"How about you, Penny? Want to go out to this new dance club with me?" Kento asked giddily.

"I would love to go. I love to dance," Penny replied hugging Kento.

"Sara, would you like to go with me to this new restaurant I found?" Sage asked hopefully.

"That would be nice. I can't wait," Sara answered with a happy grin.

"Would you like to go to the beach with me, Jaya?" Cye asked quietly.

"I would love to go with you. I haven't been swimming in a while," Jaya said with a shy smile.

With that they all went home to get dressed and tell their parents where and what the were going to do. Around 5:30 they were all off to enjoy themselves. Flame, White Blaze, and Star were let go in the woods behind Munchkin's and Midget's. They had promised not to follow them or go near the city unless there was trouble. Apparently White Blaze and Flame had gotten pretty close. It also seemed like White Blaze was treating Star like a youger sister.

When Jaya and Cye arrived at the beach they set up their towels and things then went swimming. They played water volleyball with some other people for a while. After that they had a couple swimming races. After a couple of hours they went to dry off. They walked down the beach and found a secluded spot to rest.

"Jaya, I want to ask you something," Cye said shyly.

"Yes. What is it?" Jaya asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Cye asked almost in a whisper.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," Jaya said excitedly.

"Really. Great," Cye said happily.

After another hour or so they decided to go home. It was getting pretty dark. As they were gathering all of their stuff they both felt an evil presence. They quickly stopped and looked around. No one was there. Then all of a sudden Katrina appeared right in front of Jaya. Katrina tackled Jaya sending her to the ground.

"Jaya!" Cye yelled then ran after Katrina. While he was running he put on his sub armor. He then grabbed Katrina from behind and body slammed her.

By that time Jaya had gotten up and was putting her own sub armor on. Jaya then ran to help Cye. They were doing really good until Katrina tried her sure kill. The two of them noticed Katrina powering up so they transformed into their full armors. She yelled, "Gail Force Blast."

The powerful winds sent Jaya and Cye flying backwards a good fifty feet. They then tried their own sure kills yelling, "Wind Water Strike," and, "Super Wave Smasher." Together the two powers sent Katrina back to the Nether Realm screaming.

Jaya looked at Cye with haunted eyes. "Jaya, what's wrong?" Cye asked scared.

"Someone is hurt. I can feel it. We have got to hurry," Jaya replied. When she was saying this Cye had noticed her kanji glowing.

"Jaya, your kanji is glowing. We really do have to hurry," Cye said worriedly. The two of then ran to where ever Jaya was leading them.

Sage had taken Sara to this fancy new restaurant. On every table there was a white candle and a vase of flowers. There was even a violinist that would go from table to table playing soft music.

"This must be expensive," Sara said quietly.

"Not really. Besides I know the owner. He is a friend of my Grandfather's," Sage replied.

"That is cool. Does that mean you get a discount or what?" Sara asked.

"Well, it means that if I help his son out with school I get a discount," Sage answered with a sly smile.

During their meal they talked about their families and their pasts. They had double chocolate cake for desert then decided to dance a while. After about an hour of dancing they decided to go home. On the way home they were walking down a dark street when they felt an evil presence. Stopping, they looked around and noticed that the street was deserted. With another look around they noticed something standing under a distant street lamp.

"What? You don't remember me," Mase said in mock surprise.

Sara and Sage immediately transformed into their sub armor. Mase slowly walked up to them with a grin on his face the entire time.

"What do you want?" Sara asked in exasperation.

"I want to kill you. Unfortunately, Madam Tara wants you alive. I guess I will just have to take you alive, however, you aren't needed," Mase replied. With that last remark he was looking straight at Sage. Mase then ran full force into Sage knocking him into a nearby wall.

"Stop! You stupid jerk," Sara yelled kicking Mase in the side. "Get the heck away from my boyfriend!" Sara then did a flip and landed right in front of Mase then punched him in the jaw.

Sage was now running to Sara's side to help fight him. They were doing good for a while. Then Mase decided to use his sure kill. Seeing that she was powering up, Sage and Sara got into their full armors. Yelling, "Electric Shock Torture," he hit them both. With purple beams surrounding them they fell to the ground in pain.

Slowly getting up Sage and Sara combined their most powerful attacks yelling, "Lightening Bolt Cut," and, "Sun Flare Ignite." With the combined strengths of their attacks they sent Mase back to where he came from cursing them.

"Let's go check on the others," Sage suggested.

"Good Idea," Sara agreed.

Right before they started home Sage noticed Sara's kanji glowing. "Sara, your kanji. It's glowing."

Sara stopped, "Some one got hurt. I can feel some of their pain. We have to hurry." With that they both ran to where ever it was that Sara was leading them.

Penny and Kento went to a teen dance club. They played two rounds of pool then decided to dance. They danced to the Hokey Poky, YMCA, Macarena, and a couple of slow songs. At the end of the day the club held a limbo contest, where Penny won. After the contest they went to the food court and had some nachos and drinks.

"Penny, can I ask you something?" Kento asked.

"I don't know **can **you," Penny teased.

"You know what I mean," Kento laughed.

"Yes Kento. You can ask me. What is it?" Penny asked trying not to laugh.

"Will you go out with me?" Kento asked.

"I am going out with you right now," Penny answered a little confused.

"No. I mean will you be my girlfriend," Kento blurted out quickly.

"Oh. Well..." Penny said slowly. She watched him squirm uncomfortably for a minute then said, "I have been waiting for you to ask me that all week."

"Really! That is great," Kento said almost jumping up and down. With a relieved sigh they finished their snack and then decided to go home.

On the way home the two stopped by an ice cream vendor and got two Rocky Road cones. As they were walking down the street they saw a little kitten run across the street. Looking up they noticed that they were all alone. They decided not to pay much attention to it since they were only three blocks from their homes. At the corner of the street the two stopped suddenly, feeling an evil presence approach. Quickly turning around they saw Sheeva running straight for them. They both put their sub armors on and then jumped up to dodge her. Sheeva quickly grabbed Penny's leg dragging her to the ground.

"SHEEVA! I am going to kill you!" Kento shouted kicking Sheeva in the back when he landed. "Penny, are you all right?"

"Fine. Just get her," Penny answered.

The two of them were kicking Sheeva's butt until she used her sure kill. Before she was completely powered up Kento and Penny put on their full armors. She got up then yelled, "Massive Rock Avalanche." Several huge boulders fell on top of Kento and Penny.

Smashing the boulders, Kento got up and helped Penny to get out from underneath them. The two of them decided to combine their attacks and yelled, "Wild Vine Choke," and, "Iron Rock Crusher." With the two powers combined they quickly sent Sheeva back crying.

"We better get back and check on the others," Penny suggested.

"That's just what I was thinking," Kento said. "Penny, your kanji is glowing."

"Something is wrong. Some one got hurt. I can feel some of the pain," Penny replied. "We need to go now." With that settled the two of them ran to where ever it was that Penny was leading them.

Rowen and Midget had hiked up the cliff using the new trail. They saw several colorful birds and a few other animals on the way. When they got up there they laid out their blanket and sat down to eat. They had bought some Subway sandwiches and chips. They had also gotten some Macadamia nut cookies. While they ate they talked about how they met their friends and some of the things they did together. When it got dark they laid back and watched the stars appear.

"Look. It's a shooting star," Rowen exclaimed.

"Hurry, make a wish," Midget said.

After a few seconds Rowen looked at Midget and asked, "What did you wish?"

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," Midget answered with a sly smile.

They then cuddled a little. After a couple minutes of being in each others arms they looked straight into the others eyes. They were leaning in to kiss when all of a sudden an evil presence approached.

"Ahhh. Did I interrupt?" Blade asked sarcastically. "I have always had the worst timing." With that he began to laugh maniacally.

"Shut up," Rowen snarled.

Then the two of them got up and put on their sub armors. Blade kicked Rowen's legs out from underneath him. Midget then kicked Blade in the chest and went to help Rowen up. Midget and Rowen were succeeding in keeping Blade at bay until he used his sure kill. Sensing Blade powering up Rowen and Midget got into full armor. Then Blade jumped up and yelled, "Killer Plague Infect," the weird thing was that he was aiming only at Rowen. Seeing where his aim was Midget jumped in front of Rowen and took Blade's full power.

"NO! Midget!" Rowen yelled running for her.

"Just get him," Midget rasped.

With that Rowen jumped up and put all of his energy into his sure kill. Yelling, "Arrow Shock Wave," Rowen hit Blade directly in the chest. The power sent him back to the Dynasty confused.

Rowen knelt beside Midget and called her name softly. When she looked at him he spoke again. "Why did you do that?" Rowen asked almost in tears.

"I couldn't stand it if you got hurt," Midget said quietly. Rowen then notices that her kanji is glowing.

Just before Rowen picks her up Star comes running to them. Setting Midget on Star's back Rowen tells her, "Take her home. I will be right behind you."

"I hope the others are ok," Midget whispered.

"Me too. We will call from your house," Rowen stated. With that Star carried Midget home on her back, while Rowen ran behind them.

Munchkin and Ryo went to the movies to watch The Sixth Sense. They bought a huge tub of popcorn and a super size Dr. Pepper to share. Every time a suspenseful moment would come along Munchkin would hug Ryo and cover her head. They were in each others arms the whole time the movie was on. Afterwards they went to the park for a little walk before going home.

"Would you like to sit down?" Ryo asks Munchkin.

"Sure," Munchkin replied.

As they sat they talked a while. They talked about their friends, White Blaze, and Flame. After a while they looked deep into each others eyes and drew each other in for a kiss. Right before they kissed, though, an evil presence arose in their senses.

"What a crappy time to bug us," Munchkin said getting really ticked.

"Oh. Let me apologize for my timing," Bear hissed sarcastically.

"Won't you guys ever leave us alone?" Ryo asked in a sigh.

"We couldn't do that. That wouldn't be any fun," Bear laughed.

With that Munchkin and Ryo put on their sub armors. Bear kicked Munchkin full force in the chest sending her into the bench they were just on. Ryo punched Bear in the face then kneed him in the stomach. He then ran to see how Munchkin was.

:Are you ok?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, fine," Munchkin replied.

Behind them they could sense Bear powering up so they got into their full armors. When they turned around they saw Bear pointing his scythe at Ryo and yelling, "Life Draining Disease."

Munchkin not wanting Ryo hurt pushes him out of the way and takes Bears full attack. Screaming as she falls she notices Ryo get ready to attack.

Ryo jumps up and yells, "Flare up Now," and hits Bear right in the chest. Bear is sent up in flames, but then disappears yelling curses at them.

Ryo quickly runs to Munchkin's side. "Why? Why did you do it?" Ryo asks really worried.

"Because I don't want you hurt," Munchkin chokes out.

Just before Ryo picks her up he notices her kanji glowing. Then he hears two tigers roar. He turns around to see White Blaze and Flame running to them.

"Blaze, Flame, help me," Ryo says urgently.

"Take me to Midget's," Munchkin whispers.

The two tigers bring Ryo and Munchkin to Midget's house. There they see everyone else.

Everyone seemed to arrive at Midget's front door at exactly the same time. White Blaze was carrying Ryo, Flame was carrying Munchkin, and Star was carrying Midget. The other girls ran to the two hurt ones on the animals. Right when Sage went to grab the doorknob the door flew open. In the door way was the Doc. and Capt.

"What is all that commotion about," the Doc. asked before looking outside.

"Yeah. We are trying to have a conversation here," the Capt. added.

"Sorry," Midget and Munchkin chorused weakly. At the pathetic sounds of their voices Doc. and Capt. looked to their lefts.

They saw Midget slumped over Star and Munchkin slumped over Flame. They had already taken off their armors so they wouldn't be a burden to Star and Flame.

"What on earth happened to you two?" Doc. asked worriedly.

"Get them inside right now," Capt. ordered the animals. "Hurry up the rest of you."

The two animals brought them to the couches where Doc. and Capt. picked them up and placed them. As they did so they noticed several cuts and bruises. They also noticed their eyes were glazed over and they both were burning up.

"CALE, SECKHMET, DAIS, KAYURA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" the Capt. roared.

At these comments the others all looked at each other with confused expressions. The same thought was going through their minds. How do they know them?

A few seconds later the former Warlords and Kayura had arrived.

"What is wrong?" Kayura asked worried.

"What is the matter?" Dais asked alarmed.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PROTECT THEM!" the Doc. yelled getting upset.

"What do you mean?" Cale asked getting worried.

"Where are they?" Seckhmet asked.

"On the couch," Sage replied.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU WITH THEM?!" demanded the Capt.

"Sorry," they all chorused.

"SORRY! SORRY! THAT DOESN'T MEAN SQUAT!" the Doc. snapped.

Sage looked up from where he had been checking on the girls and said, "Midget has been poisoned and Munchkin has been given a disease."

"Please help them," Ryo and Rowen say together.

"I can't do anything. They are too far along," Sage said regretfully.

"NO!" Rowen and Ryo yelled. They both ran to the girls.

"Why did you have to save me?" Rowen asked sadly.

"Why did you push me out of the way?" Ryo asked regretfully at the same time.

Everyone hearing this got really quiet. The Capt. and Doc. had heard what the two boys had said and realized that there was something strange about each of the people in there.

"Who are you all?" the Doc. asked.

"I will explain later," Kayura said. "Right now Seckhmet and I will try to heal Midget and Munchkin."

Kayura walked over to Munchkin, while Seckhmet walked over to Midget.

"I will try and draw out the poison inside of Midget," Seckhmet said placing his hands on her. "This is a very powerful poison, though. It seems to be a natural poison." After a couple of seconds his hands began to glow along with Midget's body. A few minutes later Seckhmet backed up and said, "I think I have drawn all of it out, but the effects will remain for a few days."

At the same time Seckhmet was healing Midget, Kayura was working on Munchkin. Kayura placed her hands on Munchkin. After a few seconds of that she said, "This is a kind of disease that will cause the body to waste away. I will try to neutralize it." With that she replaced her hands on Munchkin and started to chant. Her hands began to emit a strange light that engulfed Munchkin's body. After another couple minutes the glow dissipated. Kayura then turned to the others and said, "I believe that it is neutralized, but she will be extremely tired and won't have much of an appetite for a couple of days."

"They both better get some rest," Dais said.

"We can take them to their rooms," Cale suggested.

"First I want to know who these others are and why you weren't there to help them," the Capt. said.

"And who it is that did this to them," the Doc. added.

"These five guys are the Ronin Warriors and the girls are three of the other Elemental Warriors," Kayura explained.

"As for who did this. It was Talpa and Tara and their new Warlords," Dais added.

"I thought they weren't ready to attack," the Doc. stated.

"Yeah. You and Anubis assured us that they didn't have any warriors yet," the Capt. added.

"That was before, but they have found five strong Warlords to replace us," Cale answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" the Capt. demanded pissed.

"You promised to keep us informed. Anubis, where are you lousy ghost?" the Doc. stated.

Just then Anubis' form appeared in the middle of the room. He had been in the corner watching to make sure the girls were all right.

"_I am right here. I have been here the entire time,"_ Anubis answered.

"Well, isn't that sweet. A little too late, don't you think," the Capt. snapped.

"Calm down, Chance," Munchkin said quietly.

"Yeah. You both need to calm down," Midget chimed in softly. "I am tired please be quiet."

Rowen and Ryo quickly went to their sides. They both gently picked them up and were about to bring them to Midget's room, when Munchkin added, "I think everyone should go home."

"Yes. I am sure everyone is tired," Midget agreed.

With that the two guys brought them down the hall to Midget's room to get some rest. After they came back everyone departed to go home. Before Ryo and Rowen left they wanted to talk to the Capt. and Doc.

"Hi. I am Ryo Sanada. I am the one going out with Munchkin," Ryo said shaking each man's hand.

"Ah. Yes. Now I see the resemblance to her description. Nice to meet you. Sorry about earlier," the Capt. said.

"Hi. I am Rowen Hashiba. Midget and I are going out as well," Rowen said also shaking hands with each of them. "Don't worry about earlier. We fully understand."

"Nice to meet you, Rowen, Ryo," the Doc. replied. "I don't know how I could have missed the blue hair Midget talks so much about."

"I was wondering how it is you know about the former Warlords and Kayura," Ryo asked.

"And how come you didn't seem to surprised at us being Ronin Warriors," Rowen added.

"We know Kayura and the others from the past. They have been friends of the girls for years," the Capt. replied.

"As for not being to surprised by you all. We have known about Talpa, Tara, and the Ronin Warriors for a while. The two girls are Elemental Warriors, we know," the Doc. said.

"How do you know?" Rowen asked.

"The Ancient One told us. He also has been a friend of the girls'," the Capt. explained.

"You boys better get home," suggested the Doc.

"Can we see the girls tomorrow after school?" Ryo asked eagerly.

"Yes. You both can come and see them," the Capt. said.

"Will they both be here or are you taking Munchkin to her house," Rowen asked the Capt.

"Munchkin can stay here. At least for the night," the Doc. butted in.

"Fine, but I will take her home tomorrow evening," the Capt. said. "You can see Munchkin here around five, ok?"

"Thank you," both of the guys chorused. They both then left.

**To be continued....**


	17. Two New Elementals

**Chapter 16**

** Two New Elementals**

Over the weekend Ryo and Rowen spent as much time as possible with Munchkin and Midget. The others visited at least once for a few hours. Practice continued without them, but everyone agreed that it just wasn't the same. Everyone was hoping they would be back by Monday.

Monday arrived and both girls insisted on going to school. They had rested the entire weekend and were feeling almost one hundred percent again. Both knew that they needed to start practicing again. The former Warlords had warned them that the Dynasty had been gathering soldiers. Not enough for a full attack, but enough for them to make a second attempt at kidnapping the girls. Everyone was a bit on edge again. This time they were better able to deal with it, though.

After school they went to Karate practice. They did a lot better this time around, causing Sensei Maxwell to breath a sigh of relief. Next they headed for Midget and Munchkin's houses to pick up Flame, White Blaze, and Star. Afterwards they headed over to Mia's house, so that Midget and Munchkin could get caught up in their practicing. When they arrived they found the former Warlords and Kayura there, looking very anxious.

"What's up," Ryo asked, tensing.

"We found out that Katrina and Sheeva have left the Nether Realm," Dais informed them gravely.

"Where are they," Munchkin asked, fists clenched.

"We don't know," Seckhmet said unhappily.

"So what are we going to do," asked Kento.

"We were hoping you all would agree to split up and help us search for them," Cale said quietly.

"Split up," Jaya repeated in disbelief.

"In pairs, right," Sara asked hopefully.

"Yes. In pairs," Kayura replied. "The others may go looking for them or this may be a trap, so keep your guard up."

"What do we do if we find one or both of them," asked Sage reasonably.

"Let the rest of us know," Cye suggested.

"How," asked Penny.

"Use our armors link to tell us," Rowen told her.

"Where are we going to start looking," Munchkin demanded.

For a moment there was silence, then Midget spoke. "Why don't we have one pair check the places they fought at before. There were three, one where both of them were and two where they fought separately."

"That's a good idea," Ryo said. "Sage, Kento, Cye, why don't you and your girlfriends check there."

The three agreed and were soon on their way. As soon as they were gone something caused the former Warlords and Kayura to stiffen.

"The Warlords and I must go back to the Dynasty," Kayura told them urgently. "Something is happening there."

With that they disappeared. The four left behind looked at each other in confusion.

"Now what are we supposed to do," Munchkin asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Ryo confessed frustrated.

"Why don't we go looking for them," Rowen suggested.

"Where," Ryo asked clearly bothered.

"We don't have any idea of where to start," Munchkin added.

"Why don't we try the places they were taken from," Midget asked rationally. "We can ask Anubis if he knows where that was."

"_I do know,"_ Anubis' voice told them, as he appeared nearby. _"One was taken from her place of meditation, up in those mountains near the city. The other from a place in the forest that borders the city."_

"They are in opposite directions," Munchkin pointed out, a little curious.

"_They have different personalities,"_ Anubis replied, shrugging.

"So, who wants to take what," asked Ryo.

"We'll take the mountains," Munchkin said decidedly. "If that's all right with you, Ryo."

"That's fine with me," Ryo replied, looking ready to go. "Let's get started."

The two quickly headed across town, riding on White Blaze and Flame. Rowen and Midget shake their heads, then turn to each other.

"I guess this means that we're headed for the forest," Midget said resignedly.

"Well, we'd better get started," Rowen returned mildly.

Midget turned to Anubis. "Anubis, do you know why they left? Or where they are?"

"_I spoke to them before they left. Our conversation could have been the reason. We were talking about the old days,"_ Anubis said in a reminiscent tone. _"As for where they are, I really don't know that."_

"Thanks anyways," Rowen told him.

"Yeah, thanks," Midget added, then turned to Rowen. "Let's get going."

With that they headed out into the forest, Star right beside them.

Sage and Sara had been transported to the place where they had first fought all of the Warlords. They didn't see anything for a moment. Then all of a sudden, soldiers popped up out of nowhere. There were dozens of them.

"This doesn't look good," Sara commented.

"We'd better get into our armor," Sage told her.

Both called on their full armor. As soon as the transformation was finished, the soldiers that had been pressing closer attacked.

After a long time Sara finally had a chance to pause for breath. Looking around, she noticed that she and Sage had a few dozen feet and thousands of soldiers between them.

Uh-oh. I don't like the looks of this. I'd better try to get back to Sage, pronto. With that thought firmly in mind, she headed toward her boyfriend, fighting all the way.

Sage found himself surrounded by a sea of soldiers. He had lost sight of Sara a while back and was becoming anxious. After a moment he was able to take a quick glance around. A few dozen feet away he saw her fighting. It looked like she was trying to head in his direction. I'd better get back over to her. This time I'm going to be more careful, though. I don't want to take the chance of Sara getting injured.

After what seemed like hours the two had finally dispatched all of their opponents. They had managed to get to within three feet of each other during their fighting. Both looked at the other, then started toward each other. When they met in the middle they hugged. Quickly they checked each other over for any serious injuries. Having reassured themselves that the other was okay, they turned their attention back to the landscape.

"I wonder why they were hear," Sara said aloud.

"They may have been guarding something," Sage replied. He had a funny feeling, as if they were missing something, but there was nothing there.

Just then Kayura appeared. "Come, we must go quickly," she told them urgently.

"What's wrong," they asked in unison.

"The attack has begun and we need your help," Kayura responded. "We need to hurry."

They stepped over to her. In a moment they found themselves standing at the edge of the new battlefield.

Kento and Penny returned to the street they had fought Sheeva on just a few days earlier. Looking around, they found it once again deserted.

"There's something funny going on here," Kento said in a subdued voice. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

At Penny's silence he turned to look at her. Her eyes were almost completely unfocused and were slightly glazed. He went to her side and asked her what was wrong, but she made no reply. Then suddenly, she snapped out of it. She looked at Kento with a haunted expression.

"I know why the street is deserted," she whispered.

"What? How," Kento asked.

"I saw it. I saw what happened," Penny replied vacantly.

"What happened," Kento asked.

"The guy in purple armor, Mase, he appeared and started hurting people," Penny responded. "When they ran he just laughed and shouted they had better hand us over to them."

"Why that no good little...," Kento said, steaming. "Just wait until I get a hold of him."

Just then three dozen soldiers arrived. The pair put on their armors. It took them awhile to finish them off. When they killed the last one Dais suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Come on, you two," Dais said, gesturing urgently. "We need to get going."

"What are you talking about, Dais," Kento asked.

"Where are we going," Penny added.

"The fight has begun. We got to join the others, who need your assistance," Dais informed them impatiently. "So let's go."

The two walked over and Dais transported them away. They arrived at the edge of a new battlefield.

Cye and Jaya headed for the beach once again. When they got there they found it completely empty. There weren't even any pedestrians. After a few more minutes of looking around they had decided to go back. Then all of a sudden the two found themselves surrounded by dozens of soldiers. Transforming into their full armors the two began to fight. After what seemed like hours the two had finally killed the last of the soldiers.

"What was that all about?" Jaya asked.

"I have no idea," Cye responded. "Are you ok though?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," Jaya answered. "Did they seem a little easy to you?"

"Now that I think about it yes they did. Do you think they were sent to keep us from finding something out?" Cye replied.

"You might just have something there. I wonder what it could be," Jaya said.

Right after she finished saying that Cale showed up. "We need to leave right now. You both are needed in a different battle."

"Where is it that we are going?" Cye asked.

"What is so urgent?" Jaya added.

"There is another battle going on right now. We need your help. Just hurry up," Cale said urgently.

The two gathered around Cale and were transported out of there. They then found themselves standing at the edge of a new battle field.

Rowen and Midget walked beside Star, following an old path. As they walked they noticed that the area around them seemed to become increasingly still. It was as if the wild life in the area had left.

"This is strange," Rowen commented. "The forest is so quiet. Usually there is always some sound, like the rustling of leaves or birds chirping. You know, **something**."

"I know what you mean," Midget replied quietly. "I can sense something up ahead, though. Maybe that's what has scared everything off."

"Do you know what it is," Rowen asked seriously. "I sense danger and yet I don't."

"That is because the danger could or could not be for us," answered Midget. "Up ahead is Katrina of Tornado."

Just as Rowen was about to ask how she could **not** be a threat to them, they walked into a clearing. There, in the middle, sat Katrina. She was in her sub armor. Her eyes were closed and she held something in one hand. At their arrival she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here," Katrina hissed, surprise and annoyance on her face.

"We came looking for you," Rowen shot back.

"Are you so eager for another battle, then," Katrina asked in a malicious tone as she rose to her feet. "All right then, I'll give it to you." She went to call her full armor.

"You don't need to do that," Midget told her quietly. "We didn't come here to fight. We only want to know why you left the castle and if you are on our side now."

"Your side? You must be joking," Katrina spat at her. "I wouldn't be on your side for anything."

"Really. Then why did I see hope in your eyes just now," Midget replied, unruffled.

"You're imagining things, girl," Katrina retorted. She couldn't hide the flash of surprise in her eyes, though.

"I don't think she is," Rowen commented quietly. He could now see the yearning and loneliness that lay in Katrina's eyes. "You want to be one of us, if only because you long for friends like us."

"Why would I want friends like you, boy," Katrina asked waspishly. They could see that she was becoming more and more agitated.

"Because of the bonds between us," Midget responded mildly. "You can see how much we care for each other by our actions."

"Has anyone ever treated you that way? Has anyone ever cared about you like that?" Rowen asked, pressing slightly.

Katrina's eyes became distant and unfocused. "Yes," she responded quietly.

Midget watched her closely even as she let her other sight take over. She saw her gray aura, with large holes in it. Then she noticed something else. As she watched in amazement, the holes began to be filled. Reaching out to her, she felt the pain and confusion of before, underlined by one specific emotion. Suddenly, Midget knew beyond a shadow of a doubt what both her virtue and her ability were.

"Your virtue is hope," Midget announced softly. "And your ability deals with healing the soul." At Katrina's amazed look, Midget smiled gently. "I am an empath. Now I understand how they were able to turn you."

"Oh, yeah. Then how did they do it." Katrina tried to sound arrogant and disbelieving, but it didn't work. Instead she sounded uncertain and slightly fearful.

"They offered you something you had always hoped for," Midget replied calmly. "Then they destroyed it. They destroyed your dreams and twisted the pain and confusion inside of you. All this time they've been controlling you with it."

Katrina started, her face losing all color. She stammered, "W-W-what m-m-makes y-y-you th-th-think th-th-that?"

Midget gave her a reassuring smile. "When I saw you in my dream, I saw a black aura surrounding your gray one. The gray aura was struggling against the black, but weakly. Right now, the black is gone, but it left your aura badly injured. That is how they turned you. They broke your spirit down as far as they could, allowed you to heal, then started the process over again. Although your ability to heal the soul will fix the damage done to it, and thereby survive repeated attacks, your mind can not."

"So they turned her virtue against her, making her continue to hope for something they will never allow," Rowen said, quickly comprehending what she was getting at. "And they used her ability to change her thinking. I can't believe anyone could be cruel enough to do that to someone." Disgust and sorrow were evident in his tone. Midget nodded her head in agreement. her own disgust and sorrow reflected on her face.

Katrina looked at both, wide eyed. Confusion was written on her face. In her eyes there was hope as she read the understanding and compassion in their eyes.

"I wish there was some way we could make it all better," Midget told her quietly. "A spell or something that would undo everything. Unfortunately, there's not. All we can offer you is our friendship, support, and what little help we may be able to offer to help you recover. That is, if you want them."

Katrina looked at her, stunned. "You're offering to be my friend, even after everything I've done," she asked. Disbelief and growing hope warred in her eyes.

Rowen smiled at her. "Of course. That doesn't matter much now, it's in the past. Besides, it wasn't entirely your fault."

"Are you serious," Katrina asked, still not quite believing.

"_They mean what they say,"_ a gentle but firm voice said from nearby. Anubis appeared a moment later_. "Katrina, believe me when I tell you that you can trust them."_

"She confirmed your story," Katrina told him, slightly abashed. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before."

"That doesn't matter now," Anubis responded softly. "What matters is that you now have the chance to start over. The question is, will you take another chance?"

Katrina remained silent for awhile, evidently thinking. Rowen and Midget waited patiently, every now and then speaking to each other or Star. The three tensed as they felt the call of their friends. They knew their friends needed their help.

"We've got to go," Rowen said urgently.

"We can wait a few more minutes for Katrina to make up her mind," Midget responded as calmly as she could. Inside she was a mass of tangled emotions. "This is not a decision to be made lightly."

"Our friends need us," Rowen stated, but he subsided.

Katrina watched them, noting their anxiousness and their willingness to wait for her. Making up her mind she said, "I will take you there." She looked a little anxious but Midget smiled happily.

Midget walked over to Katrina and gave her a light hug. "It's good to have you join us."

Rowen smiled and held out his hand. "I'm glad you've decided to become a part of the team."

Katrina looked at the two for a moment, awed. No one had ever accepted her as completely and without her proving herself before. Suddenly, she smiled. "Let's go," she said softly, feeling almost as if she were a brand new person.

With that, she took all of them, including Star, to the battlefield. The four found themselves standing at the edge of chaos.

Munchkin and Ryo made good time riding Flame and White Blaze. Within half an hour they had made it to the top of a mountain. Bursting into a clearing, they found Sheeva sitting in the middle, on top of a boulder. Her eyes snapped opened at their arrival.

"How dare you interrupt me," Sheeva snapped turning to face them. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"We are here to check on you," Munchkin replied.

"We want to know why you left the Nether Realm," Ryo added.

"Why on earth does it matter to you?" asked Sheeva evilly.

"We thought that you might join us if you were going against the Dynasty," Munchkin answered.

"**Me** join you. Ha! That would never happen," Sheeva sneered.

"Who do you think you are sneering at," asked Ryo, highly insulted.

"A bunch of pathetic little kids," retorted Sheeva in a malicious tone.

"Hey. We only made a suggestion. If you are against Talpa and Tara then you should fight with us," Munchkin stated with superiority.

"Who said that I was against Master Talpa and Madam Tara?" Sheeva replied with a sly grin.

"Why would you want to stay with people that are controlling and lying to you?" Ryo asked a little confused.

"They aren't controlling me," Sheeva quickly said, but with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"What about the lying to you?" Munchkin asked.

"Is that why you always look sad?" Ryo asked.

"That doesn't matter. All that does matter is that they are happy," Sheeva said forcefully.

"Do you mean to say you actually like to hurt people?" Munchkin asked stunned. "Do you even realize that you are killing people just to please a psycho?"

A look of sadness filled Sheeva's eyes for a moment. Ryo and Munchkin thought they had her convinced when all of a sudden her eyes started to glow a dark red. Sheeva looked straight at them then disappeared. As soon as she left a dozen or so soldiers replaced her.

The two easily defeated the soldiers in a matter of minutes. They then looked to each other in confusion and frustration.

"We almost had her there. If that stupid spirit would have just stayed out of it we would have her on our side," Ryo said frustrated.

"I know, but maybe we will have another chance later," Munchkin said hopefully.

When they finished talking they decided to head back. Right before they left Seckhmet showed up.

"Hurry up you four. We need to help the others," Seckhmet quickly stated. He gestured for them to come over.

"Where are we going?" Ryo asked.

"Are the others ok?" Munchkin asked getting worried.

"The battle has started. Everyone is just now getting there. Just hurry," Seckhmet answered.

They found themselves entering a new battle field. Looking around Ryo realized that they were in the Nether Realm. Spread out in a semicircle, a few feet in between each, they saw the other groups. To the right they saw Midget and Rowen standing next to Tornado.

Rushing to Midget's side Munchkin asked, "Did you convince her to join our side?"

"Yeah. She is one of us now. Did you find Sheeva?" Midget responded.

"We found her, but we couldn't convince her," Munchkin answered.

"We almost had her, but the spirit controlling her was stronger than our words," Ryo added.

Just then Mase and the other three new Warlords appeared. Noticing Katrina, Mase yelled, "TRAITOR." He then ran at them. As he did a good twelve dozen soldiers popped up out of nowhere.

Everyone took this time to put their full armors on. They all dropped into a defensive stance. Flame and White Blaze dove for Bear and Blade, knocking them both back. Star knocked Mase to the side with her powerful body.

Sheeva was standing in the back still not completely certain of what she wanted to do. Noticing her restraint Mase took her as a traitor as well. He then yelled, "You are a traitor also. You both will suffer." Powering up for his sure kill he yelled, "Electric Shock Torture."

Noticing his target Munchkin jumped in the way of the attack. Mase's power hit her sending her to her knees. A few minutes later Cye and Jaya arrived.

Sheeva looked down at Munchkin dazedly. She noticed that Munchkin's kanji was glowing. "W-w-why d-did s-she do that?"

Jaya looked up to Sheeva then said, "Her virtue is Friendship. I guess she considered you worthy of being a friend."

"Why should I believe such a ridiculous thing?" Sheeva snapped.

"Because it is the truth. You see my virtue is Truth, which means I can't tell a lie to save my life," Jaya responded.

"We have to leave her here with you so we can help our friends. Do you mind?" Cye announced.

"W-w-why would you trust me?" Sheeva stammered shocked at the thought of these people doing this.

"She trusted you so I will trust you. Also my virtue is Trust," Cye said with a grin. "So will it be ok?"

A new light shone in her eyes. She seemed happy and excited at the thought of helping someone else. "I will take very good care of her."

Cye and Jaya saw this new light in her eyes. They knew that Munchkin would be safe in her care. Getting up Cye and Jaya rejoined the battle. As they did so they heard Ryo yelling, "You will pay for hurting her."

Looking behind them they saw an enraged Ryo battling Mase. A few seconds later a pissed Midget also joined the fight with Mase. From a nearby tree she fired one silver arrow after another, in between Ryo's attacks.

Sage, Sara, Kento, and Penny were fighting Bear, while Cale, Seckhmet, Katrina, and Rowen fought Blade. The other four were taking care of the soldiers. Sheeva had taken to keeping anything and everything from the injured Munchkin. She was joined by Flame, White Blaze, and Star. They each were taking out soldiers left and right.

Bear and his personal soldiers were having a rough time taking out Sara, Sage, Kento, and Penny. Kento and Penny had gone straight for Bear. Sage and Sara were trying to keep the soldiers away from them. The soldiers were tougher than any they had previously fought, though.

After taking a hit from behind Kento sprung to his feet, saying, "I thought you were going to keep them from attacking us."

"We're trying to, Kento," Sara said in exasperation as she stabbed one of her daggers into the side of the soldier who had gotten him.

"These soldiers are a bit tougher than the others," Sage added as he sliced one in half, then barely managed to dodge an attack from the side.

"I'm glad you appreciate my bodyguards," Bear growled at them. "They were made to be stronger, faster, and smarter than the average peons."

"Since you haven't had them before I take it that it took you guys awhile to figure it out," Penny said sarcastically. "No wonder you're so proud of them."

"Well, aren't you the witty one," sneered Bear. He lunged at Penny, swinging his scythe to the side, trying to disarm her. Penny jumped backwards, narrowly dodging the blade.

Kento came at him from the side, hoping to get him while he was distracted, but Bear turned and blocked his naginata. Then he punched him, but Kento just rocked back on his heels before tackling Bear. Kento quickly jumped to his feet, but so did Bear. Concentrating on Kento, Bear said, "You're pretty strong, boy. With that kind of strength you could easily gain power in the Dynasty. Why don't you joins us?"

"No, thanks," Kento retorted angrily. He hit Bear in the stomach, knocking him backwards a few steps. "I'd rather die than join you."

"So be it, young fool," Bear hissed. Then he started to power up. "You'll die, then. Life Draining...Ahhh!"

Penny, seeing him power up, had gone around behind him. Now she used her own sure kill, calling out, "Wild Vine Choke." Her attack caused vines to shoot up around him, pinning his arms to his sides and holding him in place. "Kento, get him," she told him.

Kento nodded and performed his own sure kill. Calling, "Iron Rock Crusher," Kento blasted Bear. The power of the sure kill ripped Bear out of the vines' hold.

Sage and Sara had finally dispatched all of the guards and had come to join the battle. A seriously injured Bear had other ideas, though. "You haven't seen the last of me," he hissed at them as he disappeared.

In his place he left another two dozen soldiers. The four friends looked at each other.

"Does anyone else have a feeling like deja vu," Sara asked dryly.

"Does anyone not," Sage shot back. Then the four were too busy fighting to talk anymore.

At the same time Blade and his soldiers were having similar difficulties. Cale and Seckhmet were fighting Blade's soldiers. Katrina and Rowen were fighting Blade himself.

"Katrina, how could you turn on us," Blade asked her. He was attacking with his daggers. "And after all Master Talpa and Madam Tara have done for you."

"You mean how could I not after all they have done to me," Katrina retorted, blocking.

"I see. So they have already begun to poison your mind with lies," Blade said, shaking his head. He lunged at her, then spun to the side when she took the opportunity to fling one of her num chucks at him. "Evidently you are too weak to be of any use to the Dynasty, anyways."

"What would you know about it, since you're still stuck under their thumbs," Cale asked, slicing into one of the guards.

"I'm not stuck under their thumbs," Blade retorted angrily.

"Then why are you behaving like a puppet on a string," Seckhmet asked maliciously.

"Don't you realize that they manipulate your movements so that you do their dirty work," asked Rowen reasonably. He stood on the branch of a nearby tree, firing arrows at Blade when he was distracted by Katrina. From his position he was also guarding the backs of the two former Warlords.

"You are all out of your minds," Blade stated. He then lunged at Katrina, bringing one dagger up to hit her in the side. With a cry she fell over. Blade powered up. Just as he was about to fire his sure kill, Rowen interrupted with his own.

Yelling, "Arrow Shock Wave," Rowen sent a blast of energy into Blade, knocking him backwards.

Katrina swiftly jumped to her feet and added her own attack. Calling out, "Gail Force Blast," she sent Blade flying several feet.

The seriously injured Warlord struggled up onto his feet. "You may have beaten me this time, but I'll be back," he shouted defiantly at them as he disappeared. He left more soldiers to take his place.

Cale and Seckhmet looked at each other, then the others. "We just got finished killing the last ones, and now there's more," Cale grumbled in annoyance.

"You'd think they had enough out here already," Seckhmet returned. The soldiers then attacked, leaving them no more time to talk.

In another area Mase was also finding out the hard way that these warriors were harder to take down than they had thought. He had brought fewer guards, feeling sure he would not need them. However, the ones he had brought were long gone, dispatched by the archer in the tree and the sword wielder in front of him.

"Where is this power coming from," Mase wondered aloud, blocking an attack from Ryo. "You aren't supposed to have this kind of power."

"You should never underestimate your opponent," Midget informed him calmly, shooting a soldier that tried to sneak up on Ryo.

"I see. You are stronger than I gave you credit for," Mase said condescendingly. "It doesn't matter, though, because the Dynasty will when anyways."

"That's what you think," Ryo retorted, still seething with rage. He swung both katanas at Mase, forcing him back. "We defeated the Dynasty before, and we'll do it again now."

"Why don't you wake up, boy," Mase snapped at him. He swung his flail at him, but Ryo knocked the blow away with one katana. "Your precious little delusions aren't even close to reality."

"Oh, really," Ryo returned sarcastically. "And what makes you think that?"

"The time of man has ended. A new Era is dawning. One that will see demons controlling humans with Master Talpa and Madam Tara ruling over all," Mase replied, excitement in his voice. His eyes burned with a maniacal fervor. He used his whip to block Ryo's next attack as he continued, "Only those who are loyal to Master Talpa and Madam Tara will be allowed any power. Why don't you join us, boy? It's your only chance to keep your armor."

"I thought Talpa wanted our armor back," Ryo said, slightly confused. "It is what makes up his armor."

"Master Talpa no longer needs your armor," Mase answered slyly. "He has found a more powerful armor. Now all he needs are the Elemental armors. Once we have those, there will be no stopping us."

"There's no way I'm going to let you have them," Ryo shot back hotly.

Mase ignored him. "Just think of it. First we start with that injured one over their, then one by one we gather the others," Mase said in an almost reverent tone. Madness was in his eyes, blinding him to the anger on Ryo's face.

"You won't get near her," Ryo shouted. "You won't get near any of them again." Ryo powered up. He jumped into the air, yelling, "Flare up now!"

At the same time Midget let loose her own sure kill. Calling, "Heavens Meteor Shower," she aimed her attack right at the Warlord.

The two attacks combined, forming a massive attack of flames and flaming rocks. It ended in a large explosion. They could hear Mase yell, "Nooooooooooooo!" just before the roar drowned out any other noise. When the attack cleared there was nothing left of Mase or the soldiers that had been nearby. That was when they heard the sound of other sure kills being used to finish of the rest of the soldiers.

"Quake With Fear!"

"Web of Deception!"

"Wind Water Strike!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

"Sun Flare Ignite!"

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

"Snake Fang Strike!"

"Black Lightning Slash!"

"Massive Rock Avalanche!"

"Blaze of Fury!"

Within moments the area was devoid of soldiers. Everyone looked around at each other, then began to gather together in the middle. Ryo rushed over to Munchkin.

"Are you all right," Ryo asked anxiously, wrapping his arms around Munchkin carefully. She smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be fine," Munchkin said, already looking better than she had before. She looked around at the others as they neared. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're all just fine, Munchkin," Midget told her reassuringly. She stood nearby, wrapped in Rowen's arms.

One by one the others murmured their assent. Then the others began to stare at Sheeva and Katrina curiously. They stood a few feet away, looking slightly uncomfortable. Midget and Munchkin looked at each other and nodded. Gently pulling away from their boyfriends, the two walked over to the pair. Munchkin took Sheeva's arm and Midget took Katrina's as they led them over to the others.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce Katrina of Tornado, a recent addition to the Elemental's and our new friend," Midget announced calmly. Most of the others' eyes widened at this.

"And this is Sheeva of Mountain," Munchkin informed them impishly. "The newest Elemental and friend of ours."

Both warriors looked at the two with expressions of astonishment. Their expressions then changed to ones of incredulous wonder as first the other Elementals, then the Ronins and former Warlords walked up to them and welcomed them aboard, shaking their hands. They looked at each other as the same thought passed through their minds. These people are incredible. Slow grins came across both faces.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm hungry," Kento stated.

"You're not the only one," Penny told him.

"This is probably the first time no one has burst into laughter at those words," Rowen said thoughtfully.

"It'll probably be the only time, too," Dais said dryly.

"Enjoy it while you can, Kento," Kayura advised mildly.

"Why don't I cook us all something to eat when we get back to Mia's," Cye volunteered.

"I'll help," Jaya offered.

"We'll set the table," Sara said, indicating Sage and herself.

"She all ready speaks for you, boy," Cale teased Sage.

"I'd watch it if I were you," Seckhmet told Cale. "If she's able to handle him you don't stand a chance against her."

"That's right, Cale," Sage said smugly, then realization dawned and he smacked his forehead. "What did I just agree to?"

Everyone laughed at that. Then they all headed for Mia's house, glad that this battle was finally over.

**To be continued....**


	18. A Time to Move On

**Epilogue**

**A Time To Move On**

Everyone had decided to go camping together for a few days after the battle. Anubis was watching the Dynasty, but they knew that Talpa and Tara would have to re-gather their forces before they could make another attack. So for now, they had a break. They relaxed, finding time to cement their friendship with Sheeva and Katrina. Some of them also found time to reconcile the past and the present.

At a small fishing spot a little ways away from the others, Midget and Munchkin talked about everything they had learned.

"So they told you they did it," Munchkin said slowly. "And that they knew I am your sister because Dais kept an eye on me after that day."

"Yes," Midget agreed calmly. She saw the anger rising inside her sister and realized she needed to remind Munchkin of something. "Before you go immersing yourself in anger I'd like you to listen to me for a second and do me a favor."

"Oh, yeah," Munchkin asked, trying to control her fury. "And what is that?"

Midget looked straight into her eyes. "I want you to remember everything they've done for us over the years."

"What?!?" Munchkin was startled and sullen.

"Sis, I know this is hard to take in. It hurts to think of a friend of yours having done something that has caused you so much pain. And it feels like that betrayal is new since we only recently found out about it, but it's in the past. What they did then isn't what they would do now, or even in all those years since then. Then they were part of the Dynasty and completely under Talpa's control. Afterwards they changed."

"So," Munchkin asked sullenly.

"So we can't just throw everything we went through together, all the time and effort we put into our friendships with them over something that happened before we were friends," Midget answered reasonably.

"Why not," Munchkin retorted, but Midget could see that her words were sinking in. "We lost our parents to them. Not to mention each other for many years."

"We didn't really lose each other for long," Midget pointed out. "We might not have grown up as acknowledged sisters, but in our hearts we always were sisters no matter what anyone else would say. And yes, we did lose our parents to them, but look at everything we gained from that loss. We gained two wonderful friends, the Doc. and the Capt., and the lives we've lived up until now. Sure, we could have had different lives, but then we might not be the people we are today."

There was a moment of silence, then Munchkin looked at her. "Well, what do you think? Are you going to just forgive them?"

Midget smiled at Munchkin. "Don't get me wrong, Munchkin. I'm still angry and hurt about our parents' deaths, but I don't want to lose what I have now for something I lost a long time ago. I will always miss our parents, but I went on with my life a long time ago and I don't see any point in returning to where I was now. We survived their loss and became stronger because of it. Now we have to survive the loss of my friendship with two very good friends. Both of us must move on. What we have to decide is are we going to do that with or without them."

Munchkin contemplated this in silence. Privately she admitted that the thought of living without their friendship was disturbing.

More disturbing than the thought of what they did, asked Flame, uncharacteristically serious.

Yes, it is, Munchkin answered heavily.

Then I don't see that you really have a choice, Flame said simply. Not if you ever want to be happy, that is.

I know, Munchkin admitted reluctantly. It's just that it hurts so much to know that I'll never see my parents except for in my dreams.

Yes, you will, Midget told her, picking up on the conversation. When it is your time to join the deceased you will see them on the other side.

"Do you really believe that," Munchkin asked aloud.

"Yes, I do," Midget said confidently. "It's one of the things that has helped me get past the anger. It helped me see what is important, and that is those I care about."

"Yeah, you're right," Munchkin replied thoughtfully. "We cared about them before, and in spite of the pain and the sense of betrayal we still do."

Midget nodded. She waited patiently, knowing that Munchkin was finally working through everything. It was only a matter of time before she would make her decision.

Munchkin looked at her sister. She couldn't believe how good it felt, to finally have a sister and to have finally decided this issue. "Let's call Dais and Anubis and tell them of our decision."

Only a few minutes later both arrived. They looked a little nervous, their expressions grim. Hope shone in their eyes though. Munchkin looked at them calmly.

"I'm still filled with pain and anger over what you've done," she informed them flatly. Their expressions tightened but they didn't say anything and she continued, "But thanks to Midget I've recently come to realize how much more I would be hurting if I were to lose you and your friendships."

The two men looked at each other. Then they looked at the two girls, sitting there so calmly. Their expressions were sober, but their eyes smiled through the pain.

"We have decided that we want to continue our friendship with you both, in spite of what happened," Munchkin went on to inform them. Midget smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Why," asked Dais, almost too over come to speak.

"It's like Midget told me," Munchkin said wryly, glancing at her sister. "We lost something back then, but we've gained a lot from that loss. It's part of the past that helped make us who we are. We moved on then and now we've chosen how we'll move on now. With **all** of our friends."

"_A wise decision,"_ the Ancient's voice said from the side. Everyone turned to look at him. _"The two of you have grown up a lot these past few weeks. You have my congratulations. Your parents would be proud of both of you."_

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Then they looked at the other three. From the other side of the wall of trees in front of them, the sounds of laughter and playing reached them. Just then their boyfriends appeared, grinning and asking them if they wanted to join them.

Midget looked back at the Ancient and Anubis, standing together a few feet away. Dais stood a little to the side. All three of them smiled at her and gestured for her to go on. She turned to see that Munchkin had already joined the other two and was waiting for her. She smiled as she stood and moved over to them. As they walked over to join their friends she turned back for a minute. Looking at the Ancient she said, "Goodbye Ancient. Until we meet again." Then she looked at the other two. "Are you two coming, or what?"

Laughing, Anubis and Dais followed the four younger people. The Ancient stood where he was for a moment longer. He whispered, _"They have managed to get over these two hurtles. I only hope they do as well with the ones that still lie ahead of them."_ With that cryptic remark he disappeared.

Back with the others, the two girls were unaware of what the future held in store for them and their friends. For now they were enjoying life with the ones they cared about. They knew, though, that all too soon they would be back in the battle. It made this time more precious, for them and for the ones they were with, and they cherished it together.

**The End**


End file.
